Me conocen como StarLord (porque Llanero Solitario suena mal)
by YamilCoronadeplata
Summary: Todo tiene un inicio, pero algunas veces hay más historias que contar antes de ello. Antes de ser un guardián, Quill era un Ravager, y su capitán y él tienen más de una historia que reconocer. ArrowLord (Yondu x Peter).
1. Parte 1, Un mal atraco

Buenos días/tardes/noches.

Este fanfiction es un ArrowLord, es decir un Yondu Udonta x Peter Quill (StarLord), no lo habrías encontrado si no lo buscaras, así que consideré demás advertir que es una relación homosexual (o homosensual?) y que obviamente tendrá Lemon (porno).

Toda la historia se centra poco tiempo antes de Guardians of the Galaxy. Así que no tiene mucho spoilers que digamos, solo referencias e insinuaciones sin mucho peso.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, no lucro con esto más que pervertir mentes, todo lo que tenga que ver con Marvel y sus Guardianes de la Galaxia es suyo, no mío. Bla, bla.

En fin, este fanfiction está dedicado a alguien muy especial, no soy tan fan de esta pareja, pero considero que todo/as merecemos al menos un buen fanfic de los ship que tenemos, y a esta persona le fascina la idea de YonduxPeter. Sin prolongarlo más, espero que te guste, baby.

Disfrutad del fruto prohibido ;D

·

·

·

·

·

P·A·R·T·E – 1

U·N··M·A·L··A·T·R·A·C·O

·

·

SaNgRe y TuBeRíAs.

¡Puta madre! No, no madre. Padre, puto padre, las madres son santas y a mi padre ni lo conozco, que el puto sea él. Siento suavemente el líquido cálido y vital emanar de una herida dolorosa, una herida recibida por mi culpa, el problema es que no está en mi cuerpo y si bien, yo también estoy sangrando, esta sangre que corre por mi costado no es mía.

— ¡Mierda! Perdón, perdón de verdad, no creí que la cagaría tanto, Yondu... Puta, perdón. No lo vi.

Intento que la voz no se me quiebre ni tiemble mientras trato de arrastrar al alien secuestrador de infantes al que ayudo a caminar mientras él se aprieta las costillas intentando parar la hemorragia. Creo que nunca la he cagado tanto.

— Hey, chico... cierra el pico y sácame de aquí. ¿Oka?

Lo conozco, intenta hablar como si no fuera la gran cosa, también está tratando de ocultar las ganas de partirme el culo a patadas y sacarme la madre a puñetazos. En el fondo soy su consentido, incluso en esta situación se hace el fuerte, pero está pálido, su sangre me baña el costado del cuerpo y la ropa ya está húmeda y tibia por culpa de mi error. Y aunque más tarde lo niegue, su voz se desvanece a pesar de que el muy hijo de puta crea que hacerse el fuerte y estoico me convence de que está bien. Lo conozco, sé que esta vez es grave.

La maldita nave parece ser del tamaño de un planeta, o quizás mi desesperación me hace creer que es más gigante de lo que esperaba, los mapas que consiguieron los de la tripulación son pura mierda, están desactualizados y en jeroglíficos alien que no entiendo... ¿Es tan difícil poner el pendejo mapa en un idioma leíble? Las tuberías parecen no estar tan modificadas, por allí estamos huyendo y siento a mi capitán cada vez más pesado, cada vez depende más de mí para avanzar. Si el mapa no está muy lejos de la realidad, solo nos quedan dos kilómetros para la salida más cercana a nuestra nave, digo, su nave, la nave de los Ravagers, mierda, ya me estoy enredando en pensamientos inútiles.

— Yondu. Oye.

Lo miro y noto que aún está consciente, suda en frío, pálido y notoriamente cansado. Me detengo y lo dejo apoyarse entre unas tuberías y una pared, la pared queda teñida de su sangre al deslizarse trabajosamente hasta el suelo y sentarse comiéndose los quejidos o reclamos. Yo aprovecho de tomar aire y recuperar el aliento, hace un par de kilómetros que no nos siguen, las alarmas de la nave a duras penas son notorias desde las callejuelas y pasillos entre desechos y tuberías en las que estos dos ladrones están ahora tirados.

— Yondu, yo...

— Gasta aire en sacarnos de aquí, chiquillo — dice a duras penas mirándome de reojo.

— Lo siento — la voz me tiembla, y él lo nota. Sonríe de medio lado y se aprieta con más fuerza el costado ensangrentado. Está a punto de decirme algo y su rostro se endurece y su boca suelta un silbido. Antes que me de media vuelta, el guardia de piel cobre cae muerto a mi lado y la flecha de Yondu vuelve a su sitio designado, en su funda a un lado de la cadera de su amo.

— Presta atención, chico. La idea es salir vivo de esta mierda.

Me quedo callado y humillado, Yondu está desangrándose malherido y aún así sigue salvándome el culo. Recuerdo amargamente por qué estamos allí.

·

·

·

Un PuTo HiLo.

El plan iba de maravilla, un trabajo simple pero temerario, asaltar la nave V-117 de los Aurapegg y robar doce de las veintemil doscientas treinta y seis celdas de energía de la jodida nave. Era simple, tres hombres, yo y Yondu, entraríamos con el mapa que Skrag había duplicado, llegaríamos a las celdas, sacaríamos doce, saldríamos y todos felices. Los Aurapegg son conocidos fracasados amantes de la pereza y el poco esfuerzo, lo único decente que han hecho fue hace doscientos años y fue fabricar estas malditas celdas de energía, luego de eso construyeron robots que hacen todo por ellos, lo hacía todo más fácil, era como entrar a un banco nacional y que solo hubiera un par de perros como guardias, solo perros. Pero claro, todo salió de maravillas, el mapa de Skrag estaba desactualizado, la mayoría de los Aurapegg estaban de carnaval en casi toda la puta nave, las celdas estaban medio kilómetro más a la derecha y diecisiete metros sobre un núcleo de metales al rojo vivo, había el doble de guardias, uno de los imbéciles que iban con nosotros decidió traicionarnos y yo, como cereza de la torta, corto un hilo de seguridad. De todos los cagazos que he cometido, este se gana el premio.

"Chico, vigila el sistema de seguridad" y yo de estúpido voy y corto un hilo con el pie al entrar a la cabina de seguridad, saltaron las alarmas, nos cayeron encima docenas de guardias, nuestro querido topo cogió doce celdas de energía y huyó por un pasillo a más no poder, no sin antes intentar matar a Yondu a balazos, pero como buen "trooper", no dio ningún tiro. Juro que no vi el hilo, pero mentiría si no admitiera que no lo estaba buscando, pase por completo por alto su presencia, se supone que los Aurapegg son tan tecnología-lovers que no me esperaba un estúpido hilo de seguridad, esperaba escanners biométricos o cosas así, no un arcaico y primitivo hilo.

En un par de segundos solo quedábamos Yondu y yo. Yondu disparando y dirigiendo su flecha con silbidos mientras yo cogía doce celdas más disparando y evitando balas. Únicamente se escuchaban silbidos, balas y la odiosa alarma... hasta que uno de los guardias alcanzó a acertar un tiro en mis propulsores. Me desestabilizó, perdí por completo el control del otro propulsor, el equilibrio murió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el suelo, el golpe me dejó aturdido un par de segundos, escuché a Yondu gritar algo y luego dolor, tanto dolor. Los guardias Aurapeggnianos estaban disparándome una especie de frecuencia que salía de unos bastones, podía sentir mi cabeza resonar y cómo me sangraban los oídos y la nariz, el dolor en cada hueso se intensificó hasta que cesó de golpe. No podía abrir los ojos aún. "Mueve el culo, Quill. Párate" Fue lo único que oí antes de escuchar un disparo y sentir la sangre de Yondu salpicar mi cara. Abrí los ojos de golpe, allí estaba el cabrón azul cubriéndose la herida con una mano, encabronado por mil y silbando como loco mientras caían los soldados por decenas reventados. Podría jurar que sus ojos estaban más rojos que nunca.

La había cagado por dos, primero no había visto el puto hilo. Y segundo y peor, había logrado que Yondu recibiera un balazo por mí. Si el cabrón no me molía a golpes, lo harían el resto de los Ravagers. Al menos aún tenía las dieciséis celdas de energía, porque no podía robarlas justas, si una se arruinaba llevaba de repuesto, me parece lógico, ¿no? Me levanté mareado y con nauseas, me sangraba la nariz y los oídos, no podía escuchar bien la verdad, o enfocar la vista. El gran capitán pirata me cogió de un brazo y me obligó a salir corriendo del lugar. Cuando por fin pude reaccionar a media capacidad, revisé los planos y sugerí las tuberías, Yondu me sonrió de mala gana y seguimos corriendo evitando a guardias o disparos. En una de las tantas curvas cerradas estaba nuestro traidor, con las celdas reventadas junto a él, desangrado. Por fin pude detenerme a pensar en que ese habría sido mi destino si mi secuestrador no hubiera intercedido... y más encima recibió un disparo por mí. Soy su favorito en toda la nave aunque jamás lo quiera admitir. Entramos a duras penas a las tuberías y entonces siento que debo recuperar el aliento, quizás así mi vista deje de estar tan borrosa. Antes de dar la primera bocanada de aire siento su mano limpiarme la sangre de la cara de manera tosca, me toma por sorpresa, hace muchos años que no hacía eso. Enfoco la vista y allí está, el infeliz me mira divertido. Al menos ya no está tan molesto.

·

·

·

LíMpIaTe EsAs LáGrImAs

Tener doce años en una nave espacial pirata suena divertido cuando eres un niño pequeño y tonto que cree que la galaxia es todo aventuras sin peligro real. Pero no, es terrible. Yo a mis doce estaba hasta la coronilla de limpiar esa pocilga mugrienta de nave, tener que recibir golpes y amenazas constantes. Sin mencionar que por ser flaco y más pequeño me obligaban a meterme entre circuitos remendados sobre los remiendos para "repararlos" o reconectarlos, o dentro de los cañones para ajustarlos. Cada vez que no hacía algo bien volvían las amenazas y los empujones, si me defendía era peor, era entonces cuando llegaban los golpes. Una vez hice enojar a uno de los idiotas y me dio una paliza, luego le partí una botella en la cabeza, y antes de que todo fuera violencia pura aparecía él, el violento capitán de los Ravagers, Yondu Udonta. La pelea paraba y Yondu me cogía de una oreja o del brazo y me alejaba del problema reclamándome y sermoneándome, gritaba a los cuatro vientos que me iba a corregir a golpes y me arrastraba de mala gana. Cuando llegábamos a su "camarote de capitán" cerraba la puerta y me miraba con reproche, yo miraba al suelo taimado como cualquier crío de mi edad, tragándome las lágrimas y secándome la sangre que emanaba de mi nariz con la mano. El alien secuestrador suspiraba profundamente y traía una caja llena de cosas que hacía normalmente de botiquín de mano. Hurgaba en la miserable caja y comenzaba a curar cada magulladura con algún ungüento y con un poco de tela me limpiaba la sangre de la cara.

La verdad, lo odiaba. Odiaba a todos, extrañaba mi planeta, mi vida, pero sobretodo a mi mamá. Pero ella ya no existía en este mundo, sin importar al lugar que fuera de la galaxia ella no estaría allí, así que bien poco me importaba estar en Terra o en la nave de Yondu. El mundo había perdido su color.

Sin darme cuenta siempre pasaba lo mismo, me metía en peleas, Yondu me salvaba fingiendo reprenderme a golpes en privado, me llevaba a su camarote y me curaba mientras me amenazaba con golpearme de verdad o darme como comida a la tripulación si comentaba que realmente nunca me reprendía de verdad. Tristemente los gestos de cariño a veces duelen mucho más. Siempre era lo mismo, pensaba en mamá y no podía controlar las lágrimas, y aunque no sentía una mano cálida y suave, la mano áspera de Yondu limpiándome la cara era suficiente para comenzar a tranquilizarme.

— Límpiate esas lágrimas, chico — decía.

·

·

·

Al MeNoS eL cOmUnIcAdOr FuNcIoNa.

— Vaya, chiquillo. Eres más resistente de lo que creía. Esas mierdas por poco te matan — comenta a duras penas el infeliz mirándome desde el suelo y sonriendo.

Sonrío como un estúpido al notar que no está molesto, pero no puedo mantenerla, mi líder se retuerce por un momento a causa del dolor, no lo demuestro, pero me destruye verle sangrar por mi irresponsabilidad e incompetencia. Aún me molestan los oídos y la nariz aún me sangra un poco, lo había olvidado.

Obligo al famoso Yondu Udonta a pararse y lo cargo medio kilómetro hasta que una explosión resuena en toda la nave.

— ¿Pero qué mierda?

— Las celdas, chiquillo. Algunos circuitos de esta nave están colapsando.

— ¿Hasta cuando con lo de chiquillo? Hace bastante ya que no soy un niño, Yon-du — silabeo molesto intentando sonar realmente cabreado.

— La cagaste con la alarma de seguridad, te expusiste y lograste que me dispararan, y te distrajiste hace unos minutos y yo semimuerto tuve que salvarte el culo por vez número mil. No, Quill, te has ganado el chiquillo hasta que la cagues menos.

Es una muy dolorosa verdad, como un agudo dolor de golpe entre los testículos, la cagué y ahora pago.

El interruptor suena y logro escuchar a Kraglin preguntándome qué ha pasado. Si lo escucho quiere decir que la nave de los Aurapegg está sin escudos, esa explosión de hace unos momentos fue probablemente el generador.

No alcanzo a terminar las explicaciones y los términos "un traidor" y "Yondu está herido" bastan para que me lluevan las amenazas, insultos y la locura estalle. Me culpan de todo (incluso del traidor) y no paran de discutir. Parecen un montón de groupies encabronadas. Yondu hace un esfuerzo y los manda a todos a "sus puestos" y a "mover el culo para sacarnos de aquí", y antes que la transmisión se corte les dice.

— Quill no viene al asunto, él no tiene nada que ver, imbéciles. Me está ayudando, algo en lo que ustedes están fallando considerablemente. ¡Muevan el culo!

Bastardo azul. Tiene sus momentos.

·

·

·.·.·.·C·o·N·t·I·n·U·a·R·á·.·.·.·

·

·

 _Bien, este capítulo es más como un prologo. (Sé que tengo otro fanfic parado, lo retomaré pronto). No estoy tan seguro de que mucha gente lea este pero si lo has hecho, muchas gracias y me gustaría saber si te gustó._

 _En fin, gracias por todo y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	2. Parte 2, Tercea la araña

**P·A·R·T·E – 2**

 **T·E·R·C·E·A··L·A··A·R·A·Ñ·A**

·

·

 **¿Y dÓnDe MiErDa Se MeTiÓ QuIlL?**

·

El rescate fue fácil y simple, una perforación al casco de la nave, un par de bombas y un salto-espacial muy largo para poner una distancia segura entre nave y nave. Yondu estaba peor de lo que él mismo creía y llevaba ya dos días inconsciente, vendimos las malditas celdas de energía a otro comprador, no al imbécil que le pagó al traidor. Pero nadie parecía querer festejar, cada vez que me veían me reprochaban mi ineptitud y me buscaban pelea. Hasta Kraglin no paraba de maldecirme y sermonearme.

·

Fueron dos días aburridos al nivel que el tedio se respira, y para qué mentir, yo estaba bastante mal. Yondu no dijo nada sobre su herida, cuando despierte y les diga a todos, me van a abrir como a un cerdo y me van a asar. Pero eso no me tenía tan mal, la verdad, lo que me amargaba las horas era que ese disparo debí recibirlo yo. Y ya iban dos días y nada, el cabrón azulado no daba luces de despertar pronto.

·

Dos días... oculto. De pequeño no paraban de abusar de mí, no importaba qué, siempre intentaban maltratarme de alguna forma, por diversión, por aburrimiento, por maldad, daba igual. El primer tiempo en esa jodida nave me lo pasé refugiado en el camarote de Yondu, cuando me volví la mascota de la nave y ya me tenían hasta la coronilla entraba a hurtadillas a la habitación del capitán y me escondía allí. Varias veces él entró y me encontró durmiendo profundamente entre su desorden o su cama, sonreía y obligaba a todos a encontrar mi "escondite" y amenazaba a todos con castigarlos si yo no aparecía, yo reía en silencio ante tan macabra broma, buscarían por todos lados y no descubrirían dónde estaba. Nadie registraría la habitación del líder... y yo siempre me escondía allí. Luego entraba fingiendo estar furioso, cerraba la puerta y se echaba a reír junto a mí. Je, una vez los hizo buscarme por tres días, todos estaban al borde del colapso cuando aparecí, nadie pudo hacerme nada ni decir nada, pues supuestamente fue Yondu quien me había encontrado entre "los circuitos de la nave". Me dio de comer y castigó a todo el mundo. Aunque yo ya había comido de lo lindo durante esos tres días, hasta había podido leer y jugar en esa mugrienta habitación.

·

Ya le he dado tres vueltas al cassette y las melodías parecen desabridas. Llevan bastantes horas buscándome, y yo llevo todas esas horas sentado en el suelo a un lado de la cama del capitán. Escuchando música e intentando no recordar el disparo ni la sangre de él sobre mi cara. Nunca entré en tanto pánico como ese maldito segundo. Fue un alivio que el condenado pitufo interplanetario se salvara. Escucho el cerrojo de la puerta, para cuando entran estoy en mi escondite de siempre, dentro de un compartimiento que solo Yondu y yo conocemos, antes que yo llegara era donde escondía armas, tesoros y alcohol, desde que yo llegué era mi lugar especial de escape o donde me escondía para asustar o molestar al cascarrabias capitán pirata-espacial. Miraba a través de una delgada rejilla en un costado del compartimiento, el médico a bordo revisaba la herida y suspiraba aliviado, era cosa de horas para que el líder Ravanger despertara, estaba bien ahora, el médico comentó un "a pasado por peores y se ha salvado" y no pude evitar sentirme menos culpable y más preocupado. Yondu despertaría en un par de horas con toda la energía de patearme hasta los confines de la galaxia. Pero por primera vez no intentaría huir de esa paliza. Creo que me la merezco. Sigo escuchando mi música y termino quedándome dormido... después de dos días completos sin dormir.

·

·

— ¡Arriba el culo, chico!

·

Abro los ojos de golpe y allí está, el pirata-espacial más azul y más cabrón de la galaxia me está mirando como si nada hubiera pasado, es más, intenta moverme con un pie para sacarme del compartimiento. Lo miro embobado, aún se lleva su mano al costado herido y vendado, está solo con sus pantalones de cuero y sus botas sin abrochar.

·

— ¿No me escuchaste, chiquillo? Mueve el culo, quiero una puta botella.

·

Yondu me patea "amablemente" y salgo del compartimiento a duras penas y con un ligero dolor en el cuerpo por dormirme en un espacio tan reducido. Lo miro sin decir nada, me siento culpable y no sé qué decir. Por su parte, mi capitán está hurgando entre las pocas cosas que aún quedan allí que no son mías y saca finalmente una botella con un líquido marmolado y algo espeso. Cierra el compartimiento, abre la botella como un jodido ganster, se apoya a medias en la pared y sin quitarme la mirada bebe.

·

Odio cuando el hijo de puta me mira fijo.

·

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué? — contesto preocupado.

— ¿Estuviste estos dos días oculto aquí?

·

No sé por qué mierda me pasa, pero el asusto es que no puedo evitar mirar el condenado suelo y sonrojarme. Es increíblemente gay de mi parte haber estado encerrado con él dos días, y si bien no fueron completos, igual estuve aquí casi todo el tiempo. Intento a todas luces censurar cualquier explicación no-heterosexual de mi mente porque lamentablemente si lo pienso, lo digo. No puedo evitarlo. Y no soy gay... creo que le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas a esto.

·

— Por supuesto que no.

— Peter, me desperté hace una hora y nadie sabía dónde mierda estabas. Kraglin fue bastante especifico, chico. Desde que volvimos has desaparecido a intervalos por horas hasta que ya no apareciste ni a comer. Hace veintitrés horas que nadie te ve — el condenado alien me mira fijo aún, sonriendo de medio lado.

·

¿Qué mierda es tan divertido?

·

·

·

 **Lo SiEnTo**

·

— Supongo que ya les dijiste a todos — espeto resignado.

— ¿Decirles qué? — bebe otro trago largo, sin dejar de mirarme.

— Que todo fue culpa mía.

— ¿Qué? No, hasta donde yo sé fue culpa de Erv, el muy perro traidor — aclara sin importancia.

— ¿Eh? — es que, ¿qué?

— Erv, chico. Nos traicionó, nos tendió una trampa, me disparó. Tú robaste otras celdas para no perder el viaje y me sacarte de la estúpida nave Aurapeggniana. Fin.

— Ambos sabemos que no es del todo cierto.

— A mi me gusta más la historia así.

·

Jodido azul hijo de puta, y yo que estuve preocupado todo este tiempo por nada. Exhalo aliviado con una mano en el pecho y me relajo. Lo miro de reojo y sigue tomando su licor como si nada. De pronto, Yondu comienza a reír a carcajadas y yo no puedo evitar sonreírle.

·

— ¿Veintitrés horas? — pregunta con ese tono burlesco que odio.

·

No contesto, normalmente diría algo estúpido y saldría de la situación con algún chiste. Pero no esta vez. Me pongo serio, lo nota y apaga esa sardónica sonrisa.

·

— Perdón, Yondu. Fue mi culpa... y... — Diablos. Cuesta bastante decirlo.

— Ya, cállate. Ya pasó, chico. Mientras no le digas a nadie que recibí ese disparo por ti, no te comerán.

— No lo entiendes, de verdad lo siento.

·

Jamás había sido capaz de mirar a Yondu a los ojos por tanto tiempo, a esos irascibles ojos rojos. A todos les daba la sensación de que mostraban su ira y falta de miedo. A mi siempre me parecieron cansados y melancólicos. Bueno, no siempre, cuando se enojaba y encabronaba, de verdad que eran ojos de guerra.

·

— Lo sé, Quill.

·

·

No hay mucho más que decir, Kraglin entra casi corriendo a la habitación para informar que viene una nave no identificada y que no me encuentran por ninguna parte. No estoy seguro del por qué, pero me hace sentir muy incómodo la situación. Kraglin tiene cara de "¿qué diablos?" y creo que su mente a sacado más conclusiones escabrosas de las que debería de cómo llegué al camarote del capitán.

·

No alcanzo a aclarar nada, odio los malentendidos, ¿por qué nadie es directo y sincero? La nave se retuerce de manera tan violenta que nos manda a todos al suelo, intento levantarme lo antes posible.

·

— ¡Al suelo, chico! — grita Yondu. Tarde.

·

Un sonido estremecedor, como si rayaran un plato con los cubiertos, pero tan intenso que duelen los oídos y la cabeza, bloquea cualquier otro sonido y además no me deja recuperar el equilibrio. Caigo al suelo intentando tapar mis oídos de manera instintiva. Porque hay que ser imbécil para creer que lograré hacerlo menos molesto.

El sonido para, y logro escucharla, a esa perra.

·

— Hola, Udonta — saluda una voz femenina apareciendo por el pasillo. Es alta, humanoide, cuatro ojos negros, sonrisa de bastarda lujuriosa, ropa sexy negra hecha de escamas, piel lisa y gris, coronada con un montón de cuernos, cuatro brazos, esconde sus otros brazos de mantis religiosa bajo el vestido, delgada. Siempre me ha recordado a una araña. Perra.

— Hola, Tercea — dice mi secuestrador azul favorito, se levanta del suelo y se sacude la ropa —. ¿Qué te trae por acá? Deberías aprender a tocar las puertas o algo, no a llegar conquistando a todos.

·

La muy puta le sonríe.

·

La odio tanto.

·

¿Por qué Yondu tiene tan mal gusto con las féminas? De todas las ex, a esta zorra la detesto por sobre todas.

— Quiero contratarte — dice comiéndose al condenado pitufo galáctico con los ojos.

·

¡Arg, maldita zorra!

·

— Bien, escucho.

·

No, no. ¡No! La última vez que hicimos algo por esta malparida terminé humillado, casi muerto y Udonta casi pierde un brazo.

·

·

·

 **PeLeA dE bAr.**

·

— Kraglin, hey. ¡Kraglin! — llamo al idiota de la manera más disimulada que puedo y a duras penas logro su atención.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres, Peter?

— ¿Quién mierda es esa?

— Esa es Tercea. No le hables ni la mires, es una perra de tomo a lomo — nunca vi a la tripulación tan tensa como en aquel momento.

— Ya, ok. ¿Pero quién es? — pregunto casi susurrando.

— Es una ex del cap — me contesta Bornzo con su fea cara demasiado seria.

— Chicos, son los peores informantes del mundo — espeto de mala gana.

·

Un escalofrío nos recorre a todos cuando la fémina nos mira, parece estar divertida con nuestra actitud, se lleva una mano a los labios, está notoriamente coqueteándole a Yondu y eso ya me está molestando. En un momento se acerca a él y le susurra algo, el muy infame ríe y comienza a acercarse a nosotros y ordena.

·

— Vamos a tomar un descanso, eh.

·

Nadie parece estar contento con el "descanso", la tipa me recuerda a una araña y eso no me agrada. Algo me dice que es una atrae-problemas.

·

Terminamos estacionados en un planetoide lleno de mercados y comercio, la mitad de los Ravangers se desaparecen en los burdeles, incluido Yondu con esa fémina de cuatro ojos, y yo termino en un bar apostando y tomando. La verdad, hace mucho que no me siento tan solo. Si el descanso hubiera durado lo normal, habría sido maravilloso, pero llevamos más de una semana y me siento botado como un perro. Y ni luces de Udonta. Finalmente termino borracho en un antro, intento conquistar a una bella chica y no me va bien, tiene novio y su especie es monógama con mayúscula. El sujeto se acerca, es bastante gigante, yo bromeo sobre su tamaño y lo poco que parece compensar a la dama. A la chica le hace gracia, a él no. Y así termino con él fuera del antro. Peleando.

·

Siento el frío del suelo, voy perdiendo. También siento el calor de mi sangre emanar por mi boca y nariz. La chica grita que me deje tranquilo, que no soy más que un niño. Odio que me consideren un niño, ya tengo diecisiete putos años, en un par de días cumplo dieciocho, ya no soy un maldito mocoso. ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende?

·

— Vamos, niñita — digo a duras penas, levantándome del húmedo y frío suelo.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste, imbécil? — pregunta el orangután espacial que no ha parado de usarme de saco para golpes.

— Ay, perdón su majestad. No eres una niñita, eres una princesa. Das los golpes más afeminados de la galaxia. ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa, pequeña Dorothy?

·

De verdad que habría seguido burlándome, mas solo le bastó darme un buen puñetazo en el estómago para dejarme casi fuera de combate. Me doblo a más no poder de dolor y termino nuevamente en el suelo, entonces noto que me quita los audífonos del cuello, entro en desesperación y me arrastro para recuperarlos. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, me golpea un par de veces más y escucho como los pisa. Siento cada pieza romperse bajo su zapato como si estuviera quebrándome las costillas, las lágrimas me saltan de los ojos y doy un grito de ira antes de pararme del suelo, el cuerpo me duele y los músculos se me tensan, me lanzo sobre el gigantesco alien y le golpeo la cara y le muerdo el brazo con la elegancia de un pez en tierra.

·

— ¡Vamos, caballito de feria! — le grito mientras me subo a sus hombros como montándole y sigo golpeándole la cabeza —. ¿Quién es la perra ahora? Vamos, baby. ¡Baila!

·

Me coge del cuello y puedo jurar que vuelo por los aires. Me lanza a un montón de basura, me levanto muy-poco-fabulosamente del suelo y comienzo a saltar de un lado a otro bailando, el tipo (y los montones de espectadores que se han juntado a curiosear) me mira confundido. Yo le sonrío con odio y comienzo a mover las caderas, luego lo apunto a él, después al suelo a mis pies, finjo que está frente a mí y hago toda la pantomima de que me lo estoy follando.

·

Esa gota rebalsa el vaso.

·

Me toma por sorpresa lo rápido que es, en un par de pasos está frente a mí, la chica grita, la multitud enloquece, me agarra del cuello con una mano, elevándome lo suficiente para comenzar a ahogarme. Su otra mano busca entre sus bolsillos hasta que saca una especie de navaja de color azul, cierro los ojos y exhalo profundamente. El hijo de puta me va a abrir como a un cerdo. Todo el mundo calla y un sonido corta raudamente el aire.

·

Un silbido.

·

— Suelta al chico, pedazo de mierda — es Yondu, y por dios que está molesto.

·

Caigo al suelo y comienzo a toser.

·

— El maldito mocoso intentó propasarse con mi mujer.

— ¿Y?

·

Abro los ojos y veo claramente la flecha roja frente a la cara del sujeto. El público contiene el aliento para no perderse detalle.

·

— ¿Cómo que "y"? Merece una reprimenda, además no paró de insultarme.

— El chico me pertenece, yo veré si lo castigo o no. Además con esa cara, tu mujer debería estar agradecida de algo nuevo — el gigantón se tensa, quiere dar un paso, solo la flecha de Yondu le impide querer quebrarnos a golpes a ambos —. Por otro lado, míralo, es un crío. ¿Cómo te sientes menoscabado por los comentarios de un crío? ¿Tan vulnerable es tu hombría?

·

Oh. No.

·

El sujeto se encoleriza y arremete contra Udonta. Mi alien azul favorito se hace a un lado y en un par de silbidos vuelve a tomar el control.

— Ah. Ah. Ah — se burla Yondu moviendo un dedo en señal negativa —. Yo creo que le debes una disculpa al chico, y que tú y tu escuálida esposa se larguen de mi vista.

·

En un dos por tres la multitud se disuelve, el gigantón toma de la mano a su mujer y empiezan a alejarse a regañadientes. Yondu se me acerca para ayudarme a levantarme cuando ve mis audífonos rotos a mi lado. Sus ojos fulguran ira por un momento y en un silbido la flecha le atraviesa el hombro al gigantón haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

·

El camino devuelta a la nave lo hacemos en silencio, cuando llegamos un par de Ravengers están con todas las ganas de preguntar qué a pasado, pero el líder solo les dice que reúnan a todos porque nos vamos.

·

Me arrastro hacia mi camarote compartido pero Yondu me coge de un hombro y me obliga a ir a su habitación. Entramos y cierra la puerta notoriamente cabreado. Descaradamente me siento en su cama. Está usando un prototipo distinto del controlador de la flecha, es un prototipo viejo, para la tripulación es una cresta roja y mecánica, para mí es como una mezcla entre una aleta y un corte mohawk muy cool.

·

— ¿En qué pensabas, chico? — me encojo de hombros sin decir nada, lo único que quiero es bañarme y descansar —. ¡Maldita sea, Quill! ¡Di algo!

— Yo solo...

— ¿Solo qué? Pareciera que te encanta que te caguen a golpes. ¿Acaso ahora debo arrastrarte conmigo a los burdeles para evitar que te maten?

— Yondu, ya tengo dieciocho años. No soy un crío, puedo cuidarme solo.

— No, no puedes. Y no tienes dieciocho años, tienes diecisiete aún — ¿cómo lo recuerda? —. Por poco te matan.

— ¿¡Por qué diablos te interesa tanto que me pase!? — me levanto de la cama enfurecido —. Ni siquiera te he importado esta semana. ¡Ni te he visto!

— ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones a ti o alguien?

— Por favor, no lo hagas. Nunca lo haz hecho. ¡Me robaste de mi planeta, me esclavizaste y fácilmente me abandonarías como a un perro! Es que... ¡No te entiendo!

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

— El por qué siempre me salvas, es que... — maldición, no otra vez.

·

No alcanzo a decir nada más. Me lleno de angustia, no quiero sentirme solo. Si digo una palabra más, la voz se me va a quebrar. Miro el suelo intentando tragarme las lágrimas traidoras y la tristeza. Siento la mano de Yondu limpiarme la sangre de la cara de manera tosca, me mira serio, no dice nada.

·

Odio que me mire fijo.

·

— Cálmate, chiquillo.

·

No lo aguanto mucho, le aparto la mano de mi cara y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo. Sé que le incomoda demasiado este gesto, incluso diría que lo odia, pero jamás lo ha rechazado de mi parte. Se queda con los brazos abiertos a los costados y está tenso como siempre.

·

— Quill, suéltame.

·

Podría hacerlo de inmediato, pero me encanta molestarlo. Me pone las manos en los hombros y me aleja de él sin decir nada, se acerca al intento de botiquín y me lo pone en las manos.

·

— Cúrate esas heridas. Y evita ser tan gay, chico — me dice de la nada y sale de la habitación dejándome sonrojado y desconcertado. ¡Qué comentario tan maldito!

·

·

·

 **DeVuElTa Al PrEsEnTe.**

·

La misión no era tan difícil, creo. La perra de Tercea quiere que le robemos a una tribu del planeta Purinhni un ídolo de uno de sus dioses de uno de sus tantos templos. Es una figura hecha de un escaso metal con tonalidades rosáceas y con la particularidad de poder atravesar seres dimensionales de manera más fácil. ¿Mencioné que la bastarda es una asesina a sueldo?

·

No haremos muchos saltos espaciales para no levantar sospechas, que sean una tribu no los hace primitivos y mucho menos débiles. El capitán pidió voluntarios para acompañarle a bajar... como siempre solo Kraglin y yo fuimos voluntarios, el resto que irá con nosotros fueron escogidos involuntariamente de todas maneras por el capi.

·

El viaje se ha hecho eterno y tedioso. ¿He mencionado algo de esa perra que no sea que es perra? ¿No? Bien, Tercea fue contratada hace muchos años para matar a Yondu, estuvo a punto de lograrlo pero él la acorraló en una trampa y la abandonó en un asteroide. Y la muy torcida quedó sobre-excitada con Udonta, principalmente porque era la primera vez que le ganaban y le perdonaban la vida. Cuando finalmente pudo volver a la civilización rompió su contrato, el único contrato que ha roto, aunque de todas formas intentó matar a Yondu unas cuatro veces más hasta que finalmente terminaron encamándose. Después de un par de folladas, el pitufo interplanetario la mandó al diablo y ella lo odio por ello. Volvió a los meses para contratarlo en una misión casi suicida, Yondu se negó, ella se acostó con él, lo convenció y por poco muere toda la tripulación en aquella misión. Desde entonces cada vez que ella aparece es para pedirle algo suicida, ella lo convence y el resto paga la calentura de ambos.

·

Lo que me tiene molesto es que esta vez no suena suicida. Siento que algo no va bien, pero con esa puta nada va bien.

·

— ¿Por qué la cara larga, chico? — me pregunta sobresaltándome y sacándome de mis pensamientos de golpe. Llevo un par de horas piloteando yo, supongo que me viene a reemplazar o a fastidiar. Con él no hay muchas opciones.

— ¿Por qué crees, Yondu?

— ¿Por Tercea y su misión?

— Ajá.

— ¿Qué tiene?

— Es una perra tramposa y no le creo — Yondu ríe casi a carcajadas.

— Tranquilo, Quill. Es la primera vez que no nos pide algo terrible.

— A la mierda. No es verdad. Ella siempre nos pide hacer estupideces peligrosas, y ahora no. ¿No te parece sospechoso? ¡Es una trampa!

— Probablemente.

— No entiendo porque siempre aceptas sus pedidos.

— Vamos, son divertidos.

— Sí, claro. Ajá.

— ¿Tanto la odias?

— Síp. Es una malparida.

— No, chico. Lo que pasa es que aún no superas la misión anterior.

— Yondu, jamás superaré la anterior.

·

Siento sus ojos rojos sobre mí, entre riendo y disfrutando el jodido recuerdo. Yo solo me llevo la mano instintivamente a un costado del cuello, puedo jurar que siento el calor de esa marca ya borrada. Yondu lo nota y sonríe de lado mirándome con su altanera forma de dominio. Me quito la mano del cuello y musito un "Bastardo" antes que ambos nos echemos a reír.

·

Aunque mi risa es solo para disimular el incómodo recuerdo.

·

¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan incómodo?

·

·

·

·

·

·.·.·.·C·O·N·T·I·N·U·A·R·Á·.·.·.·

·

 _Espero les haya gustado, y gracias de corazón a las pocas personas que lo han leído. Comenten qué les parece, más que mal, no hay mucho material de este ship para disfrutar y comentar._

 _·_

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _·_

 _Nos vemos pronto!_


	3. Parte 3, La misión anterior (1 de 2)

**P·A·R·T·E – 3**

 **L·A··M·I·S·I·Ó·N··A·N·T·E·R·I·O·R···(·1·de·2·)**

 **·**

 **·**

 **PrOvIsOrIo.**

·

Si tener doce años en una nave espacial pirata es complicado... ¡Tener diecisiete es horrible! Aún me duelen todos y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo por la pelea fuera del antro, la Araña convenció al jodido capitán de aceptar sus términos y su estúpida misión, en un par de días es mi maldito cumpleaños y me lo pasaré entre disparos y huidas... o muerto. Todo depende.

·

La maldita de Tercea quiere que entremos en la ciudadela de los Hoskaert y robemos la puta corona del monarca. Todo sería mucho más fácil si la corona fuera una pieza de joyería, pero no. La corona controla al Colosso, una nave biomecánica de alta tecnología con inteligencia artificial propia, sin la corona es casi un animal. Lo divertido de todo es que Tercea quiere que robemos la corona, manipulemos la nave-bestia para crear un desastre y mientras todos corren a quitarnos el control remoto de tan sofisticada nave, ella entrará a la ciudadela y matará a la única heredera del reino. Desestabiliza el gobierno, provoca caos y rebelión, el pueblo se alza contra su tirano rey y se instaura un gobierno "más justo". Suena hasta bonito... aunque la verdad, a todos les vale verga. A Tercea le pagan una millonada los rebeldes y ella le paga una millonada a Yondu. Y si conozco a mi secuestrador, probablemente nos robemos la corona de todas formas y se la vendamos a algún hijo de puta bélico que quiera andar en el Colosso por toda la jodida Galaxia.

·

— ¿Y qué haremos con la Corona? — pregunta uno de los ravangers.

— Venderla pues pedazo de imbécil — contesta Kraglin cabreado. Sé lo que piensa, yo también lo hago. ¿Cómo es que estos idiotas logran respirar y moverse sin cerebro? Porque con tanta pregunta idiota uno comienza a dudar de la existencia de neuronas y cosas así.

·

Yondu no dice nada. Mientras su portavoz, Kraglin Obfonteri, explica todo el plan, él está como un rey en su silla, está aburrido de las preguntas estúpidas, así que hace lo que más le gusta hacer cuando está aburrido. Me mira fijo. ¿Cuál es la jodida gracia de mirarme fijo? ¡Con un diablo, es que me incomoda demasiado! Y el infame lo sabe, si no fuera así no sonreiría tan alegre.

·

El xandariano de Krag termina la disertación con un "En veintisiete horas todos deben estar en sus posiciones". Mierda. No escuché nada, el maldito alien azul me distrajo todo el rato. Supongo que en veintisiete horas sabré para qué soy bueno.

·

Veintisiete horas. Desde la maldita pelea que la depresión me come, extraño mi música. Veintisiete horas. ¿Qué hago por mientras? Y sin música. Veintisiete horas. Arrastro los pies hasta mi cama y me duermo de mala gana. Sueño durante horas, no logro recordar qué específicamente, ya que me interrumpen de golpe.

·

— Abre los ojos, Peter — Es Kraglin.

— Kraglin, piérdete... — esta gente no sabe respetar el sueño de nadie.

— El capitán te llama — me dice con ese acento raro que tiene.

·

Está demás decir que me obligo a mí mismo a arrastrar mi culo somnoliento a la habitación de Udonta. Entro al lugar después que Krag, él se da media vuelta y cierra la puerta al salir. Yondu no está allí, no tardo mucho en descubrir qué pasa. Los ravangers se preparan para acatar el plan de su líder, y a mi me consideran tan débil que no me hicieron partícipe de ni una mierda. El perro faldero de Yondu me encerró para que no pudiera hacer nada. Me cabreo sobremanera y me tiro a la cama taimado, enterrándome una caja metálica en las costillas. ¡Qué dolor! Miro con odio la caja. Tiene las letras humanas más mal escritas de la galaxia.

·

"Habre la caja, shiko"

·

Sonrió con la mala escritura, yo no demoré en aprender a escribir en otros idiomas alien. A Yondu le cuesta un infierno diferenciar las letras terrícolas, y los trogloditas de la nave no ayudan. "Abre la caja, chico", lo hago y siento una maldita patada en el pecho, los ojos se me humedecen. Dentro hay algo que no esperaba. Otro gesto cariñoso y a la vez doloroso. Meto la mano para sacar el objeto que hay dentro.

·

Un par de audífonos simples y negros junto a otra nota, está escrita en un idioma galáctico clásico y con mucho mejor letra.

·

"Son provisorios, chiquillo. Para que te saques esa cara de perro que ya me tiene harto".

·

Puta madre, Yondu.

·

·

·

 **DeRrIbAdO.**

·

Si este pitufo gigante cree que puede dejarme encerrado en la nave mientras ellos se van de fiesta, está muy equivocado. Me lleva un par de horas lograrlo pero finalmente escapo de la habitación del capitán por el sistema de ventilación, corro a mi habitación, debo prepararme. Me pongo una chaqueta roja corta (todo aquí es rojo o negro... o de un rojo muy oscuro) que me gusta bastante, cambio mis roídos pantalones de trabajo por unos con hebillas y partes encueradas (de color rojo oscuro también) hay que ir con estilo a estas misiones suicidas, a mis botas les ensamblo unos propulsores que he creado yo mismo hace un tiempo sobre las polainas de cuero, cojo mi prototipo de semicasco (no he podido probarlo mucho), mis armas y poniéndole PLAY a la cinta el show comienza.

·

Me robo la nave de Taserface (¿Quién diablos le puso ese nombre?) a modo de venganza por haber incitado a todos a querer comerme cuando llegué, y por todas las veces que tuve que defenderme de sus golpes. Desengancho la nave y me pongo en marcha a reunirme con mis colegas. El comunicador suena y estallo a reír a carcajadas al escuchar al pobre tipo amenazarme y maldecirme por hurtar su nave de asalto. Debe ser humillante, yo solo tengo diecisiete y soy terrícola, y he pasado de él de manera magistral. Lo acabo de hacer quedar como un imbécil y nadie lo dejará olvidarlo.

·

Trazo la localización y me dirijo a toda marcha.

·

Todo sale bien hasta que llego a la ciudadela y veo al Colosso defendiendo el lugar.

·

El pecho se me encoge al escuchar los gritos por el comunicador y ver como nuestras naves caen. Todo va mal, todo ha salido tan mal. Pero una voz por sobre todas las de mis colegas me hace caer en la desesperación. Detengo la música de mi Walkman para escuchar mejor.

·

— #¡Kraglin, levanta la cola de la puta nave! ¡Krag! ¡KRAG! Mierda...#

·

La voz de Yondu suena mal, está preocupado. Desesperadamente busco la nave del capitán y la de Krag. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta al ver la nave-M del xandariano enterrada en un edificio, humeando a más no poder, mis ojos no dan a basto buscando la nave de Udonta. Para cuando la encuentro... es tarde.

·

Pareciera que el mundo se hace más lento mientras la veo caer agrietada sobre un cúmulo de construcciones de tres pisos.

·

El pecho me duele y me falta el aire.

·

Agarro velocidad.

·

Kraglin sale de su nave con las manos en alto, está notoriamente herido, de su cabeza emana su sangre color azul y se nota que le cuesta mantenerse de pie. Por otro lado, a Yondu lo intentan reducir a disparos, ya ha salido de su nave, se ve ileso, mas no por mucho.

·

No tengo de otra. Me lanzo con la nave en picada, así consigo mayor velocidad.

·

Comienzo a disparar entre gritos eufóricos para alejar a los buitres que quieren matar a mis aliens favoritos. El comunicador salta mientras algunos guardias y soldados huyen o caen ante mis balas.

·

— #¿Qué? ¡Yondu! ¡Es Quill!# — grita Kraglin a través del comunicador.

— #¿¡Qué!? ¡Chico! ¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí!?# — la voz de Yondu suena tan preocupada como la de Krag. Lo siento, no puedo dejarlos morir.

— #¡Con un diablo, Quill!# — creo que nunca había escuchado al sangre azul de Kraglin tan asustado por mí.

— #¡Lárgate, chico!# — o a Yondu.

·

No puedo.

·

Sigo disparando, esquivando a otras naves y sus cañones, hago piruetas en el aire, entre edificios, otros ravangers me felicitan por el comunicador, me topo con otras naves del grupo, intentamos defendernos entre nosotros, muchas más caen. Incluida la nave de Marliak, siempre jugaba a los dados con él... la ultima vez le quedé debiendo dinero... adiós viejo apostador.

·

Ignoro a Kraglin y a Yondu y sigo intentando defenderlos a ellos en tierra y a mis colegas en el cielo.

·

De pronto ya no es posible. El Colosso me ha visto. Intento huir a como de lugar, la maldita nave es colosal, no importa cómo huya, las piruetas arriesgadas que haga o lo escurridizo de mi pilotear, aquella nave es infinitamente más maniobrable que la chatarra que estoy usando.

·

Solo siento dos golpes potentes en mi nave. La nave-bestia ha dado en el blanco. La mía deja de funcionar y siento cómo caigo.

·

El remezón de un tercer impacto causa un apagón en los comandos.

·

Al cuarto impacto la nave ya no es más que una lata inservible en caída libre y yo ya no puedo ver claramente.

·

Estoy inconsciente antes de que la nave toque el suelo.

·

Lo siento.

·

·

·

 **FiEbRe**

·

Cuando era pequeño y recién secuestrado por los ravangers, mi depresión no me dejaba comer o descansar. Lloraba en silencio todo el día y noche, Taserface llegó un día y zamarreándome de un lado para el otro dijo algo de que si ya no me iban a vender, ya no era útil y luego comenzó a gritar que debían comerme o volverme esclavo o venderme como uno. Kraglin fue el primero en decirle que me soltara, Taserface lo ignoró y al siguiente momento tenía una flecha roja punzándole peligrosamente en la cabeza.

·

— Suelta al muchacho, pedazo de imbécil.

·

Yondu, mi secuestrador líder. Dio un par de pasos, todos callaron y se quedaron como hechos de piedra, llamó a su flecha devuelta como si le silbara a un perro obediente, me arrancó del agarre del gigante abusador (con el peor nombre de la galaxia) y me arrastró hasta su camarote.

·

La pena fue demasiada para entonces y perdí todas mis fuerzas y caí casi inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación. Yondu nunca ha querido admitirlo, pero vi real y genuina preocupación por mí aquel día. Me movió bruscamente y mandó a su mano derecha a buscar al médico de la nave. Este obedeció al acto y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

·

Mientras el médico llegaba, el capitán me tomaba en brazos y me recostaba en su cama intentando descubrir por qué no reaccionaba.

·

El médico llegó y el diagnostico fue claro, mi depresión me bajó las defensas al punto que me había dado una gripe terrible. Tomando en cuenta que era un Terrano, el médico dictaminó:

·

— Tiene casi cuarenta de fiebre, capitán.

— ¿Y?

— Los niños terranos, es más, los terranos en general, mueren con fiebres sobre los cuarenta grados, señor.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó el de piel azul.

— Emh, sí señor. Estoy seguro.

— Mierda.

·

Lo bueno era que su tecnología era más avanzada que la humana. Lo malo era que NO había otros terranos, así que, NO había medicinas para mí. Ni siquiera sabían si las medicinas que habían en la nave me salvarían o me envenenarían.

·

De pronto uno de la tripulación acotó algo bastante obvio. En Xandar eran tan cosmopolitas que era casi imposible creer que no tuvieran algo para mí. Pero no podían acercarse a mucho a ellos... otro acotó algo tan simple como "Y si vamos a buscar medicinas terranas a, ya saben, Terra". Idiotamente brillante... pero lejos.

·

No supe mucho más antes de cerrar los ojos. Me dolía todo el cuerpo por la fiebre, sentía dolor y vacío. Caía una y otra vez a la misma pesadilla. Mi mamá me miraba tiernamente y luego un haz de luz la golpeaba tan fuerte que su recuerdo desaparecía. Todo se llenaba de esqueletos y yo sentía que me ahogaba. Y luego ese maldito recuerdo volvía.

·

"Dame la mano, Peter". Nunca me perdonaré no haberlo hecho. Nunca.

·

Sentía mis lágrimas tan calientes entre sueños que quemaban, luego dolor y frío, y luego caía en la pesadilla febril de nuevo. No sé cuántas veces habré caído y despertado. En un momento sentí que mi cabeza iba a estallar del dolor y algo húmedo y fresco se posó en mi frente, era un alivio ese frescor. Después comencé a escuchar la música que me había obsequiado mi mamá, entreabrí los ojos, allí estaba el infame alien secuestrador, no pude esclarecer la imagen antes de caer en un dulce sueño, entre música y alivio.

·

Tenía puesto los audífonos cuando desperté, la música había parado, miré a mi alrededor. Estaba arropado en la cama de Yondu, sobre mi cabeza había un paño mojado, que probablemente ayudó a bajar la fiebre, y el capitán pirata estaba durmiendo a mi lado, con un tipo de varilla roja muy al estilo ciencia ficción (en realidad después descubrí que era un termómetro de tecnología avanzada) en la mano y a mi otro lado yacían un par de cajas vacías y pequeñas, cogí una y noté que traían unas jeringas vacías y ya usadas. Antes que pudiera hacer otra cosa sentí la mano de Udonta sobre mi frente.

·

— Vaya, era verdad. Estás mejor — el sujeto azul posó el termómetro sobre la piel de mi cuello y sonrió aliviado —. Uff. Tienes treinta y ocho grados.

·

No podía entenderlo, había sido secuestrado, amenazado de muerte, mi madre había muerto y me sentía por completo abandonado, solo e impotente en la galaxia, no, en el universo completo. Pero allí estaba un ser que apenas conocía, no era ni siquiera humano y me cuidó hasta que la fiebre bajó. Con los años me enteré que estuvo toda mi inconsciencia chequeando mi temperatura e inyectándome medicinas para curarme. Medicinas que él mismo robó a una nave mercante. ¿Mencioné también que a él se le ocurrió ponerme los audífonos y darle PLAY al walkman?

·

Me giré a verlo, sonreía. Tenía una especie de aleta mecánica roja en la cabeza, me recordó a los tiburones en el mar. Se veía fiero y sanguinario, igual que los tiburones, aunque estaba demostrando que en el fondo al igual que ellos no lo era.

·

— Bienvenido a tu nueva casa, muchacho.

·

Me mejoré y comencé a comer y a repuntar en mi ánimo. No obstante, la mitad de la tripulación terminó en cama con una gripe terrícola de puta madre, yo la había llevado a la nave y no podía evitar reír al ver lo dramáticos que eran con un resfriado. Tuvimos que conseguir más medicinas e intentar curar a todos. Nunca me habían mirado con tanto odio. Pero no importaba, después de todo, no era mi culpa haber contagiado a un montón de "piratas-espaciales".

·

Aunque Yondu enfermo, jeje. Ese es otro tema.

·

·

·

 **CaLaBoZo CoN sAbOr A dIsGuStO.**

·

— ¡Peter! ¡Chiquillo, despierta, mierda!

·

A duras penas logro abrir los ojos, el cuerpo me duele por completo y no me explico cómo es que no estoy muerto o con todos los huesos quebrados. Miro a mi alrededor, me está hablando Marliak, viejo zorro, no murió al caer su nave. Está asustado, dos de sus tres ojos están entrecerrados y amoratados, no es el único, junto a mí hay por lo menos diez ravangers. Estamos todos vestidos únicamente con nuestros pantalones, sin zapatos ni camisas, ni nada más. Golpeados y rasguñados, algunos con huesos rotos o ensangrentados, o ambos, nos tienen en una incomoda posición de arresto. Arrodillados con las piernas separadas y unidas al suelo con una especie de red de hueso que sale de las paredes y nos inmoviliza. A estos tipos les encanta que todo sea medio orgánico. Los brazos los tenemos estirados hacía atrás a más no poder, inmovilizados por esta red semibiológica a la pared, un collar grueso al cuello con cadenas al techo, muy tirante. Somos literalmente incapaces de movernos ya, ¿no será demasiada seguridad? Luego recuerdo que somos ravangers, obviamente no van a escatimar en gastos para tenernos prisioneros e incapaces de fugarnos. Noto inmediatamente que tengo el cuerpo dormido y entumido a pesar del dolor. ¿Cuánto llevamos fusionados a las paredes en esta ridícula posición?

·

— Vaya, mocoso. Creí que no despertarías nunca.

— Ah, hola Marli. La verdad es que ni yo sabía que tenía que despertar. Lo último que recuerdo es caer en la nave de Taserface, no puedo creer que esa chatarra me salvara la vida. Yo ya me creía muerto, pero es bueno estar equivocado. ¿Y tú, cómo te está tratando la vida, eh? — noto cómo algunos están menos tensos, hacer el payaso en momentos así es casi una obligación moral para mí. Digo todo con la mayor ligereza posible.

— ¿Y Taserface? — me pregunta An'Rak, un alien de ambos sexos que si no fuera tan cabrón lo encontraríamos sexy. A veces creo que él y Skrag tienen algo, pero no me meto en asuntos que no son míos.

— Él está en el Eclector aún... Yo le robé la nave para venir a ayudar...

— De harta ayuda nos has servido, mocoso — me interrumpe otro de la manada, se me tuerce el rostro en desagrado.

— Cállate, imbécil. El chiquillo evitó que mataran a Obfonteri y a Udonta, además si le robó la nave a ese idiota, no creo que nos sirviera de mucho — Marli eres un amor. Siempre le he caído bien al viejo gruñón. Verde y todo te adoro zorro apostador.

— ¿Qué? ¿El chiquillo terrano salvó al capitán? — susurró a duras penas Fant, un ser pequeño y acorazado, pero más ravanger que cualquiera.

— ¿Y dónde está Udonta y los demás entonces? — pregunta otro, enojado y muy herido.

— Yo... No lo sé — musito de mala gana —. Pero espero estén a salvo.

·

Lo digo con total sinceridad, y si pudiera agregar algo sería que espero que nos vengan a salvar pronto. Sin embargo, un molesto recuerdo me llega a la memoria, Kraglin estaba malherido y perdí el conocimiento mucho antes de saber si Yondu estaba a salvo. Si ambos están mal, prefiero yo intentar maquinar cómo escapar, no quiero que se arriesguen de más la verdad. Aunque el miedo me está comiendo por dentro.

·

— ¡Ese imbécil de Udonta ha logrado por fin que la calentura por esa zorra nos mate a todos! — otro más.

— Si te molestaba debiste hablar, Mag — digo cabreado. Lo que dice es verdad, mas no es momento para comenzar a culpar al pitufo galáctico, nadie abrió el hocico dando su opinión sobre la misión suicida cuando se dio la oportunidad.

— ¡JA! Y qué vienes ha hablar tú, crío. Yondu te privilegia por sobre todos nosotros. Eres su niñita bonita...

— ¿Qué? ¡Cállate! — ¿Y las ofensas para qué?

— Es verdad — comienza otro de los ravangers —. Siempre te anda protegiendo, si no fueras chico diría que eres su putita.

— ¡Dilo de nuevo, Jarkagur! ¡Atrévete! — lo amenazo, no tengo por qué escuchar esta mierda.

— ¡Hey! Imbéciles, no solucionamos nada con esta discusión sin sentido — An'Rak sale a apaciguar los humos.

— Claro que no, pero si Udonta planea un rescate, es solo porque su niñito está entre nosotros. ¡Sino, nos dejaría podrirnos aquí!

— Eso no es verdad, Jark. El capitán no aprecia solo al muchacho... — Marliak intercede nuevamente.

·

La estúpida discusión para de golpe, todos somos silenciados por un golpe de corriente que me obliga a rechinar los dientes del dolor. Odio cuando insinúan que Yondu me privilegia, bueno, sé que soy su favorito en la nave de cierta forma, pero de eso a que me acusen de ser su "perra" es otra cosa. No sé que me emputece y encabrona más, que crean que soy su puta o que crean que Yondu es tan miserable que me mete mano... creo que lo segundo me es peor. Udonta jamás me ha puesto un solo dedo encima de esa manera, de hecho, ha parado a varios de estos pedantes pervertidos de hacerme algo.

·

Me asquean de solo creerlo capaz.

·

Bestias.

·

·

·

 **CaStIGo Y vEnTa.**

·

Al parar la descarga entran los guardias. Los Hoskaert son una de las razas del planeta Prinbunk, en el sector 478.967·ZD-957·8953-FGÛ. Es un planeta lleno de recursos, bosques y metales por doquier, está dividido en treinta y seis regiones, y tres razas dominan el planeta, los Eskiirv, los Duaran y los Hoskaert. Los Eskiirv y los Duaran son pacifistas y prefieren la vida estilo tribu y tranquila, son muy parecidos a los humanos, solo que miden dos metros y tienen dos pares de brazos, la piel extremadamente lisa y tornasolada blanca-azulina o blanco-anaranjado, no tienen cabello y en la cabeza tienen unas especies de tentáculos inertes que simulan un cabello largo. Los Hoskaert son aún más parecidos a los humanos, algo más bajos que sus parientes e increíblemente más bélicos, piel tornasolada blanca, tentáculos-cabellos de color negro, ojos ligeramente más grandes, más delgados, cuatro brazos, voz dulce y tiránicos. Ellos se tomaron dos tercios del planeta para ellos y continuamente crean guerras en contra del resto del planeta. Su rey es un dictador tirano de mierda y somete a todos con la constante amenaza del Colosso. Por lo que he escuchado su hija también baila el mismo mambo, pero más al estilo de princesita caprichosa.

·

Los guardias entonan una melodía baja (tienden a hablar cantado y dar ordenes en canciones, bastante gays y fascinantes, la verdad) y las redes de huesos se repliegan "liberándonos", ahora solo estamos encadenados del cuello al techo. Emiten más melodías y las cadenas se sueltan para bajar y enredarse en nuestros brazos y piernas.

·

— Ahora, ladrones insurrectos, serán castigados — dice uno de ellos medio musical con su armónico acento.

— Vaya, dulce voz. ¿Podrías cantar algo más varonil? — al mismo instante que termino mi burla, me electrocutan, mis colegas se echan a reír y a empeorar las bromas, y yo recuerdo que no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde están mi walkman y los audífonos que me regalo Yondu.

·

Nos hacen caminar por un pasillo excesivamente amplio y alto, reventado en vitrales y esculturas orgánicas. Todo lleno de colores y muy luminoso, nada parecido a la ciudad junto a la ciudadela, edificios pequeños de tres pisos hechos de madera y bastante ruinosos. Entramos en un salón con dos altos pilares que terminan en dos tronos, en ellos están el puto rey y la puta princesa. Alrededor hay palcos por doquier, llenos de esa gente, ataviados en lujosas prendas y enjoyados. Nos dan otro golpe de corriente, que por fin descubro que viene del jodido collar, y caemos arrodillados.

·

Nos saludan y se burlan de nosotros, nos mencionan nuestros cargos y se vanaglorian de su "benevolencia", de su "justicia" y de que somos los únicos sobrevivientes de un ataque insignificante contra su glorioso reinado, nos toman por mercenarios contratados por los rebeldes y siguen hablando de cosas que ya no me importan. ¿Los únicos sobrevivientes?

·

No quiero creerlo.

·

Me niego a creerlo.

·

Yondu... no puedes estar muerto.

·

Siguen hablando, mis compañeros protestan, yo no sé que decir. Yo solo quiero volver a la nave y ver al capitán. Espero que esto sea un mal sueño. La princesa me habla y yo la miro de mala gana.

·

— Nunca había visto a un terrano antes — comenta molestamente fascinada.

— No hay muchos de nosotros dando vueltas por la galaxia para estar a los pies de tan hermosa criatura — lo digo con mi voz más dulce y le devuelvo la mirada de manera seductora. Nadie esperaba que dijera algo así, les encantará escuchar el resto.

— Pero qué dulce — dice la bastarda sonrojada.

— Lástima.

— ¿Lástima? — mis compañeros se sonríen, saben que esto no será cortés.

— Sí, lástima. Eres tan hermosa y tan perra con tu pueblo, ¿no te da vergüenza ser tan hija de puta?

·

La princesa da un grito de indignación, la guardia me electrocuta con odio, el público murmura, mis compañeros ríen a carcajadas y creo que yo ya no siento un lado del cuerpo.

·

Valió la pena.

·

El resto del juicio se basa en insultarnos y electrocutarnos para sacarnos información que si tuviéramos, tampoco daríamos. Estoy al borde de la inconsciencia cuando el veredicto llega. Ninguno puede reír esta vez.

·

— Como su real eminencia acaba de decir, sois condenados a muerte... — repite un lacayo.

·

Estoy sin palabras.

·

— ...Con excepción del Terrano y el Draem (An'Rak)... — ¿Qué? —. Ellos dos serán vendidos a milord Aiwyll y a milord Tamabael, para ser sus esclavos personales.

·

¿¡QUÉ!?

·

No me gusta como suena ese "personales".

·

Estoy a punto de protestar cuando escucho un canto lento y corto, unas lanzas salen del suelo, del mismo material que las redes de huesos, mis compañeros quedan muertos entre ellas y su sangre baña el suelo. No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera pude decir algo. Me miro con An'Rak y este solo susurra un triste "lo siento, chico" antes de gritar que no volverá a ser esclavo de nadie y usa el arma que siempre dijo que tenía y que nadie nunca creyó que tuviera. Rompe su collar y la explosión me lanza incluso a mí lejos.

·

Todo se va a negro.

·

Yondu, dime que estás vivo y me salvarás de esta.

·

·

·

·

·.·.·.·C·O·N·T·I·N·U·A·R·Á·.·.·.·

·

·

Espero haya sido de su agrado, a mi me gustó escribirlo, jeje.

·

Muchas gracias por leerlo y por sobre todo, gracias por los comentarios, poquitos pero sagrados.

·

Adoro los Reviews, así que, esperaré los suyos!

·

Hasta la próxima ;D


	4. Parte 4, La misión anterior (2 de 2)

**P·A·R·T·E – 4**

 **L·A··M·I·S·I·Ó·N··A·N·T·E·R·I·O·R···(·2·de·2·)**

·

·

 **ApOsEnToS eNjOyAdOs.**

·

Al Abrir los ojos me encuentro vestido con unos pantalones dorados, un par de grilletes en manos y pies, del mismo maldito material ahuesado, con collares de oro y alhajas preciosas, estoy en una habitación digna de un multimillonario árabe y siento en la espina un escalofrío demasiado molesto, me han adornado demasiado bien para un esclavo común. Y yo que creía que esta sería una aventura suicida-espacial. No que me volvería la princesa Leia en los aposentos del Hutt.

·

Si Yondu está vivo tiene que venir pronto, esto no me gusta nada.

·

La puerta se abre y mis grilletes se ramifican al suelo como enredaderas de marfil. No puedo moverme. Entra la princesita con un séquito de lameculos, ella trae una caja transparente con mi ropa (sin mi walkman por desgracia) y una sonrisa sardónica.

·

— Si me hubieras tratado como me lo merezco ahora serías mi esclavo. No tuve de otra... — ¿Y por qué me habla? ¿A mí qué mierda me importan sus estúpidas razones? —. Verás, a mi dulce primo le encanta "probar" especies nuevas. Y jamás ha tenido a un terrano antes.

·

Oh, genial. Fui raptado por un grupo de piratas espaciales y nunca pasó nada, solo para que me violen en un planeta de mierda por salvar a mi primer secuestrador. Gracias, Yondu Udonta. Esta me la pagarás caro si estás vivo y salgo de esto descubriendo que no hiciste nada por mí.

·

— Vamos, baby. No seas así. Aún nos podemos divertir — le digo suavemente con una sonrisa e intentando esconder mi asco y las ganas de partirle la cara.

·

La muy zorra me mira coqueta y se va del cuarto moviendo las caderas, los grilletes vuelven a la normalidad y yo entro en pánico. Me saco todas esas ropas (las joyas no, las puedo vender después si me libro de esta) y vuelvo a vestirme con las mías. Obviamente no están ni mis propulsores ni mi casco. Recorro toda la habitación y ni rastros de escapatoria. Golpeo las ventanas y las puertas y nada cede. Busco algo que usar para defenderme, no obstante cada vez que me acerco a algún objeto sobre los estantes, mesas o repisas mis grilletes se ramifican al suelo y no logro ni tocarlos. Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a la comida o al agua en una botella de cristal que hay sobre la mesa de noche, únicamente puedo recostarme en la cama. Y sinceramente eso me da más escalofríos, ahora no hay duda. Me vendieron para ser la puta de un bastardo aristócrata. Ni a la pobre Leia le fue tan mal.

·

A la hora las puertas se abren y mis grilletes me inmovilizan nuevamente.

·

Trago saliva y me preparo para luchar cómo pueda.

·

·

·

 **Ni Se Te OcUrRa, Te Lo AdViErTo.**

·

¿Para qué entrar en detalles? Llegó mi nuevo "amo" y me miró como a un pedazo de carne que iba a destrozar, lo amenacé de una y mil formas, él se rió en mi cara, me puso una de sus manos encima y me toqueteó un poco mientras yo me lo intentaba sacar de encima sin poder lograrlo. Me lamió un costado de la cara, lo mordí y el hijo de perra me electrocutó con odio. Me exigió arrodillarme y pedir disculpas, le escupí en la cara, me amenazó de que él lograba domar a cualquier bestia, yo le escupí de nuevo y me largué a reír, me electrocutó otra vez y esta vez me dio una patada horrible en el estómago.

·

Un golpe bastante certero, si hubiera comido algo ya lo habría vomitado.

·

Entonó una canción, yo me burlé y él hizo que las enredaderas de huesos se ramificaran al techo, dejándome colgado por los brazos, me gritó buenas noches completamente indignado, le escupí una vez más, me golpeó nuevamente y dijo que esperaba que mañana fuera más dócil.

·

Se largó furioso y yo pasé la noche semi humillado colgando del techo en medio de esa jodida prisión dorada. Al menos no me hizo nada por lo cual tener que castrarlo mientras duerma.

·

Aunque lo haría de todas formas.

·

·

No pude dormir, así que me puse a cantar mis canciones favoritas, para reconfortarme a mí mismo, ¿y a qué no adivinan qué pasó?

·

Los grilletes no solo reaccionaban al sonido emitido por los Hoskaert. Intenté con todas las melodías que conocía y aunque logré que se soltaran un miserable poco, era lo suficiente. Al llegar la mañana veremos qué tan buen luchador es el principito ese, se lo advertí. ¡A mí, Peter Quill, nadie me toca sin mi jodido permiso!

·

La mañana llegó, yo estaba con más dolor encima en aquella posición de mierda que cuando estuve en la celda en el calabozo. Recordé amargamente a mis compañeros, la explosión, la ejecución... Vaya aventura me tocó por culpa de la zorra de Tercea y la calentura de Udonta. Espero de todo corazón que ese bastardo azul esté vivo. Adoraría ver ese mohawk rojo brillante entrar a disparos de cañón a la habitación, como el ganster que es y que en un par de silbidos rompiera mis cadenas.

·

Suspiro resignado a que esta vez me tendré que salvar solo. Y pensar que tercamente dije tantas veces que no necesitaba que me ayudara a salir de los líos en los que me metía. Qué imbécil fui. Me deprimo de golpe, pero no puedo rendirme ahora, yo no soy así, así que sigo planeando mi escape intentando visualizar todas mis opciones y peligros.

·

La verdad esperé y esperé, terminé quedándome dormido esperando al infame. Llegó a lo que creo era la medianoche y yo ya moría de dolor, entumecimiento y aburrimiento, oh, tanto aburrimiento. Entró a la habitación todo reluciente, feliz y radiante, lamiéndose los labios con los ojos fulgurando lujuria. Me aguanto la repulsión que le tengo, quizás no sea un vejete roñoso, de hecho es un joven Hoskaert, bien parecido y con rasgos elegantes, pero no soy tan idiota como para creer que su belleza es reflejo de su interior. Es un cerdo abusador y lo haré pagar. Sin mencionar que mi preferencia son las hembras, en general, digo, hay cada especie, y tengo un par de anécdotas que llevarme a la tumba. Pero volviendo al tema.

·

Levanto la mirada y le dedico una traviesa media sonrisa.

·

— ¿Te comportarás hoy, terrano?

— Si me das agua, quizás.

·

El desgraciado me sonríe caprichosamente y va a buscar la botella de agua.

·

Vuelve sobre sus pasos y posa una de sus manos en mi cintura, la otra sobre mi culo y con la que queda libre me sostiene la cara para obligarme a mirarlo.

·

— Te lo advierto, florecita. Ni te atrevas — amenazo desafiante.

·

Me lame la cara nuevamente y yo resisto una arcada de asco a duras penas.

·

— ¿Y mi agua? — pregunto tragándome el odio y el miedo.

·

El hijo de puta le da un gran sorbo a la botella.

·

— Ni lo pienses...

·

Me obliga a no apartar la cara mientras me besa intentando forzarme a beber el agua en su boca.

·

¡Jodido bastardo! No puedo evitar escupirle toda el agua encima y con una sonrisa comienza mi venganza.

·

Se lo advertí.

·

·

·

 **Es De Mi PrOpIeDaD, ¿oK? (PaRtE 1)**

·

Las alarmas suenan por toda la ciudadela, en especial en el castillo-palacio principal. Los guardias bajan las escaleras y usan sus elevadores para llegar lo más rápido posible a los aposentos del primo de la princesa, milord Aiwyll.

·

Abren las puertas de golpe y no saben qué hacer, el protocolo indica que no importa qué, todos los que cometan un crimen de cualquier grado tienen un juicio con sus señorías.

·

No pueden matarme.

·

Uno de los guardias me amenaza con una especie de cañón. Yo estoy sentado en la cama del aristócrata comiendo un par de verduras, sin dejar de comer levanto las manos en señal de rendición. Si me condenan a morir por esto no me importa, la sonrisa no me la van a quitar.

·

— Yo se lo advertí — digo mientras hacen que mis grilletes se ramifiquen para inmovilizarme y además amordazarme.

·

El primo de la princesa yace muerto en medio del cuarto, con la garganta abierta y a su lado una botella de cristal rota, en mi mano aún poseo el corte que me hice con el pedazo de vidrio que usé en el principito. Sonrío de medio lado mientras escucho a la princesa chillar desde el pasillo al ver a su pariente hecho un cadáver con los ojos perdidos.

·

No esperan al otro día, me quieren juzgar esa misma noche. Me golpean y amenazan. Al carajo, el hijo de puta quiso obligarme, no lo logró. Se lo advertí.

·

Me arrastran hasta el salón del juicio y me dejan arrodillado frente a los pilares-tronos. Están encolerizados. Maté a un aristócrata, a un princesito, la heredera del reino está vomitando ira, probablemente porque se acostaba con él, me lo dijo antes de morir. Todos opinan de cuál es el castigo más horrible que debería sufrir, están a punto de deliberar cuando las puertas detrás de mí se abren de golpe.

·

Me vale un orloni quién sea. Ni siquiera me giro a ver. Únicamente quiero mi condena de una vez, no veo forma de escapar de estos tipos yo solo por el momento, quizás mi castigo me entregue nuevas oportunidades.

·

— ¿Qué significa esto? — pregunta el rey, indignado.

— No pueden hacerle nada a este crío — No puede ser... esa voz.

— ¿Quién te crees al entrar así aquí? — pregunta la princesita enojada, yo me giro de golpe. No puedo creerlo.

— Soy el capitán Yondu Udonta y este chiquillo no puede ser juzgado por su crimen según las leyes Aranes de los Hoskaert, párrafo 20.025 — Oh, maldito bastardo azul, nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte —. La cual indica que todo esclavo tiene derecho a defenderse e incluso matar para volver con su amo original — ¿Qué?

— Conozco bien las leyes, capitán Udonta, yo las escribí — espeta el rey y su hija estalla en gritos.

— Pues bien, el chico es mío, me pertenece... — disculpa, ¿¡Qué!? —. Es de mi propiedad, ¿Ok? Y quiero que me lo devuelvan. Ahora.

·

¿¡QUÉ!?

·

— ¡No! — grita la princesa furibunda —. ¡No hay nada que pruebe que es tu esclavo! — no, no por favor, no retes a Yondu ha hacer lago de lo cual no estoy seguro que me agrade.

— Es verdad, capitán Udonta. No vimos ninguna marca que pruebe que es su esclavo — esto ya no me está gustando.

— ¿A no? Puede ser porque lo marco constantemente — ¿Ah? —. Me gustan las marcas que tengo que remarcar cada vez que quiero — dice mi secuestrador azul, sonriendo y mirando al rey de manera desafiante. Un escalofrío me indica peligro y me fijo por primera vez en que viste con otra ropa, también es una chaqueta larga, como las que le gustan, de ese color entre marrón, rojo oscuro y morado, soy pésimo definiendo colores... infame, tuvo tiempo de un cambio de look y yo peleando para salvar mi culo... literalmente.

— Pruébalo — lo reta la hija del rey, aún hecha furia, Yondu me mira y sonríe de lado, se me acerca y espero con los ojos cerrados el golpe o lo que sea con lo que me va a marcar para salir de esta.

·

Nunca espero lo que sigue.

·

Los pasos de mi capitán se acercan lentamente, con la parsimonia de un felino, yo tenía los ojos cerrados, se paró frente a mí y me dio una patada en las piernas para que me levantara del suelo. Obedezco al acto, me levanto y abro los ojos, lo tengo frente a mí y ni siquiera intenta disimular que está preocupado y molesto, aunque no sé por qué. Quizás porque me tuvo que salvar de nuevo. Pero yo lo salvé a él primero esta vez. Me da un golpecito con la mano en la barbilla para que exhiba el cuello, obedezco sin protestar, curioso, la verdad, ¿qué se trae?

·

La sorpresa me hace abrir los ojos como platos, ¡y no puedo evitar sonrojarme como una chiquilla! En un dos por tres, Udonta me sostiene la cara con su mano izquierda, me aprieta a él desde la cintura con su mano derecha, de manera brusca y posesiva, siento su boca en mi cuello, exhalo fuertemente al sentir primero su lengua húmeda y luego reprimo cualquier sonido que quiera escapar de mi garganta mientras Yondu me chupa el cuello con tanta fuerza que duele, y me niego a pensar, porque si pienso podría notar que no me desagrada tanto y no soy gay y no quiero pensar nada, porque soy experto en cagarla, así que me limito a quedarme ahí parado, cierro los ojos de vergüenza y todo el mundo parece sorprendido.

·

El capitán azulado del Eclector se separa de mí mientras siento su saliva caliente recorrer el resto de mi cuello hasta su base, se limpia la boca con la manga y mira al rey. No tengo idea de qué diablos, pero el chupón que tengo marcado en el cuello parece demasiado notorio y convincente.

·

— Está bien. Está más que claro que el terrano es tuyo, ni siquiera tuviste que hablarle. Parece más dócil y entrenado contigo — dice el tirano y yo me siento como si creyeran que soy un perro tonto. ¡Me siento humillado!

— Eso es porque es MÍO. Y lo exijo de vuelta — Udonta parece más cabreado que de costumbre.

·

·

·

 **Un PeNsAmIeNtO eN mEnTe.**

·

— Será tuyo — dice el rey y la princesa vuelve a sus berrinches —. Pero temo decir que tú esclavo estuvo en un ataque a mi palacio, y tu reputación te precede, Capitán Yondu Udonta, líder de esa tropa de gusanos que intentaron aliarse a rebeldes en mí contra, su divino gobernante.

— Divino, ¡ja! Con razón tu pueblo te quiere matar, eres un cretino — declara mi líder.

— ¡Arréstenlo!

·

Yondu soltó un silbido, pero nada pasó. Obviamente lo habían registrado antes de entrar al salón, los Hoskaert no son tan imbéciles. Volvió a silbar y los guardias se acercaron peligrosamente. Otro silbido y para cuando iban a dispararle cayó cerca nuestro la corona del rey, y la flecha de Yondu llegó a su mano. Miré en dirección al rey solo para verlo sangrar por un corte ligero sobre su cabeza y terror emanar de sus ojos. La flecha había entrado por uno de los vitrales y de un golpe había botado la corona de la cabeza del tirano.

·

— ¡Mátenlos! — chilló su soberano y cundió el pánico, los aristócratas huyeron a toda prisa, el rey y la princesa escaparon rápidamente.

·

Otro par de silbidos y yo ya no tenía esos malditos grilletes, un ventanal gigante fue destruido de golpe al entrar una de nuestras naves-M, pedazos de vitral caían por todas partes, Kraglin la piloteaba con maestría, disparándole a todo guardia cerca de nosotros, la puerta de la nave se abrió y otro ravager me lanzó mis armas y propulsores, sonreí feliz. Me armé rápidamente y comencé a vengarme de cada momento vivido.

·

De pronto caí en la realidad de que había una forma más fácil de salir de allí sin gastar tantos tiros. Usé los propulsores para llegar hasta la corona antes que uno de los guardias.

·

— ¡Quill, no! — gritó mi alien favorito.

·

Obviamente no escuché. Cogí la corona y sentí que me quemaba, era tan fuerte y tan dolorosa, mas a duras penas soportable, la tomé con ambas manos, ahora además era pesadísima, me la puse en la cabeza a pesar del dolor infernal que me provocaba. Me sentí horrible, estaba mareado y con nauseas, los ojos me quemaban, sentía que la cabeza me estallaba, cada hueso me dolía, y estaba agotado. Me tragué lo mejor que pude todo eso solo para concentrarme en una cosa. Solo un pensamiento.

·

"Colosso, protege a Yondu".

·

Creí escuchar más cristales partirse, un gruñido gutural tan potente que me retumbó en el pecho, y sentí un poder inmenso dentro de mí.

·

·

·

 **Un BuEn PaGo Y a FeStEjAr.**

·

Mientras tuve la corona estuve en una especie de trance, no recuerdo muy bien qué hice o dije, o cómo logré controlar al Colosso. Simplemente logré hacerlo y todos se rindieron. Cuando me sacaron la "tiara mágica" de la cabeza, el palacio estaba casi en ruinas y casi toda la elite estaba en manos de los rebeldes. El rey estaba bajo custodia y su princesa había sido atrapada por Tercea, llevaba ya una hora muerta en un pasillo del palacio.

·

Mi nariz me sangraba demasiado, todos me miraban raro y Yondu tenía una expresión indescifrable. Skrag me preguntó por el resto del grupo, yo ni siquiera me atreví a contestar, solo miré al suelo, el pobre sujeto se volvió loco zamarreándome de un lado a otro mientras me gritaba e insultaba.

·

— ¿¡Dónde está An'Rak!? ¿¡Por qué solo estás tú vivo!? ¡Contesta, mierda!

·

No sé qué decir, Udonta me mira y no dice nada, no reacciona, cómo si quisiera simplemente escuchar qué tengo que decir. Suspiro amargamente y espeto intentando tragarme la tristeza de tan mal recuerdo.

·

— Fueron ejecutados, todos menos yo y An'Rak... pero él no quiso ser esclavo... — puedo ver cómo se la parte el alma a Skrag, quería estar equivocado, quería que fueran rumores, mas no. Skrag y An'Rak tenían algo. El pobre tipo me suelta y cae arrodillado, gimiendo como un animal herido.

— ¿Y dónde está, Quill? — me interroga Kraglin.

— Él...

— Él se mató — contestó Skrag —. Prometió jamás volver a ser esclavo de nadie... y cumplió.

·

Aparto la mirada y choco contra la de Yondu, parece dolido de alguna forma. Nos miramos fijo un momento y recuerdo de golpe el maldito chupón del cuello. Me tapo con el cuello de la chaqueta sin apartar mi vista, los ojos rojos del capitán pasan a estar nuevamente preocupados. ¿De qué? Ya todo se solucionó. ¿Qué es lo que tanto le preocupa?

·

Tercea habla con los rebeldes, el dictador ha caído. Me duele la cabeza un montón así que me voy a un rincón del salón y a un lado de un pilar me siento sobre el reluciente suelo ahora empolvado y lleno de escombros, hecho la cabeza a descansar hacia atrás apoyándola en el pilar. La nariz aún me sangra y con lo sucio que estoy ya me vale nada limpiarme o parar la sangre, estoy cansado. Yondu discute algo con Tercea y yo cierro los ojos. Alguien se acerca, no presto atención, me lanza algo al pecho. Es Kraglin, y en mi estómago descansa a punto de caerse mi walkman.

·

— ¡Krag! ¿Dónde lo encontraste? — pregunto con entusiasmo mientras me levanto del suelo para abrazarlo, me esquiva y antepone sus brazos para evitar que me acerque a él. Definitivamente a Kraglin siempre le molesto. Eso me divierte.

— Quill, ni te me acerques, apestas a tu maldita sangre roja.

— Vamos, Krag. Solo un abrazo. ¡O un beso chiquito! — intento acercarme más.

— ¡Compórtate maldito muchacho! ¡Y no me llames Krag!

— Vamos, solo un beso cortito.

·

Termino ganándome un golpe en las costillas, no muy fuerte por suerte. Le sonrío con todos los dientes y vuelvo a sentarme sobre el suelo, aún estoy demasiado mareado.

·

— Gracias, chiquillo odioso, ya sabes... por salvarnos en la nave de Taserface — me dice Kraglin sin mirarme.

— Gracias a ustedes por venir a salvarme. Pero no se lo digas a Yondu que después anda llamándome damisela o princesa o mierdas por el estilo — Kraglin sonríe y puedo notar que ya no está tenso y no volveremos a hablar de este tan incómodo intercambio de "gracias" —. ¿Dónde encontraste mi walkman?

— No fui yo. Yondu fue a verte cuando te estrellaste, pero ya te habían sacado de la nave y te habían capturado, esa caja con música estaba aún ahí. Me dijo que te la pasara de vuelta si te encontrábamos vivo, sino molestarías por el resto de la eternidad por esa puta caja.

— Menos mal, porque tiene razón. Haría infernal al Eclector sin mi música — reviso que mi amado casette siga vivo.

— Quill...

— Dime.

— No lograron hacerte nada, ¿verdad?

·

Su pregunta me molesta, recuerdo la humillación de anoche y lo cerca que estuve de pasarla realmente mal.

·

— No, nada — respondo de mala gana. No quiero tener que andar contando mis tragedias.

— ¿Seguro?

— Krag, tranquilo. Me electrocutaron un par de veces, me mantuvieron encadenado una noche completa colgado del techo, me vendieron a un princesito que intentó poner sus manos donde no debía, lo maté y llegaron ustedes al rescate — no sé por qué no parece convencido —. Oye, estoy bien. De verdad. Solo me duele la maldita cabeza por culpa de la coronita esa.

·

El xandariano me mira un momento y cuando va a abrir la boca escuchamos a Yondu gritarle a Tercea, nos giramos a ver a tiempo como la asesina se enoja e intenta golpear a Udonta, este para el golpe y le da un puñetazo en un costado. La araña sonríe con esa cara de hembra fácil que tiene y se aleja del capitán hacia los rebeldes. Mi secuestrador la ve alejarse molesta y se acerca a Kraglin que ya ha comenzado a caminar hacia él para acortar camino. Discuten algo en silencio, yo me pongo mis audífonos y le doy play al walkman.

·

Después de un rato y mientras escucho mi música veo a mis compañeros ravagers festejar.

·

Al volver al Eclector me entero de que los rebeldes querían destruir la corona y Yondu no estaba dispuesto a entregarla sin un buen pago, así que Tercea sufrió un generoso descuento en su pago para poder compensar el precio de la corona. Finalmente Yondu entregó el control remoto del Colosso por una buena cantidad de dinero y joyas. También tuvo que declinar la oferta de que me compraran a mí para liberarme de él a modo de agradecimiento. Si bien fue un triunfo, algunos no están tan de humor y se entiende, perdimos a compañeros. Aunque de todas formas fijamos curso hasta el antro más cercano, a festejar, más que mal, somos piratas espaciales, ¿no?

·

— Oye, muchacho. Pon tu maldita música terrana para festejar — anuncia mi capitán.

— A la orden, Cap — odia que le diga así.

·

Voy derecho a conectar mi "caja de música" a los parlantes de la nave cuando escucho al maldito de Taserface burlarse.

·

— ¡Ja, ja! Parece que no saliste tan invicto del principito, ¿ah?

— ¿Qué te pasa, de qué hablas?

— ¡Hablo de tremendo chupón en el cuello que traes! — y lo grita el muy hijo de puta.

— Este no me lo hizo el niño bonito, estúpido... — de verdad debería aprender a controlar mi bocota. No sé que es peor, anunciar que Yondu me lamió y chupó el cuello, o que lo hizo milord "te voy a violar".

— Vaya, ¿cuántos amantes tienes, niñito?

— ¡Agh! Cierra el pico. El princeso no me hizo nada, ¿ok? El chupón no viene al asunto y creo que es más humillante que yo te haya robado tu nave en tus narices, que la maldita marca en mi cuello, ¿eh?

·

Uf, por fin no la cago más. Udonta y Obfonteri se ríen entre dientes mientras el resto de la tripulación comienza a basurear a Taserface. Miro directamente a esos ojos rojos que no paran de observarme y sonreír, yo río por lo bajo y le doy play. Pronto toda la nave está festejando al ritmo de:

·

— "Aaaaaaa. (Pam pam)

I'm hooked on a feeling. (Pam, param pah)

I'm high on believing..."

·

·

·

·

·.·.·.·CoNtInUaRá·.·.·.·

·

Siento la tardanza, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todo/as quienes hayan leído este fanfic y por sobre todo a las pocas pero maravillosas doncellas que me han hecho saber que les gusta y que no somos tan pocos en este ship. Jajajaja.

·

Hasta la próxima!

Y por favor, dejen un review, que me alimenta el alma.

P.D: Paciencia, este fanfic está pensado para tener alrededor de 10 capítulos.


	5. Parte 5, Cuidado con lo que pides, chico

**P·A·R·T·E – 5**

 **C·U·I·D·A·D·O··C·O·N··L·O··Q·U·E··P·I·D·E·S·,··C·H·I·C·O**

·

·

 **UnA dUcHa CaLiEnTe.**

·

— ¿Vas a seguir aquí o vienes a pilotear tú? — le termino preguntando a Yondu. Él sabe que el silencio que quedó en el aire me ayudó a recordar esa estúpida misión.

— No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, muchacho. Es mi nave y estoy donde quiero.

— Me incomodas.

— Chico, a ti todo te incomoda. Eres la especie más nena de la galaxia.

— ¿¡Qué!? No soy nena, son ustedes los anormales.

— Claro, y lloriquear por el agua helada está de más, por ejemplo.

— Primero, es injusto que yo tenga que compartir las duchas con esas bestias y tú tengas una ducha privada que no le prestas a nadie. Segundo, es aún más injusto que solo tu ducha tenga opción a agua caliente, teniendo en cuenta que esta nave de mierda desecha agua caliente... — Yondu me mira sin demostrar nada mientras se limpia los dientes con un palillo —. Y Tercero, no sé de dónde vienen la mitad de esos tipos, pero a los terranos nos da hipotermia bañarnos a menos diez grados celsius, ¡ni siquiera sé cómo es que esa agua no está congelada!

— Chico, de lleno ustedes no se bañan con agua.

— … Entonces cómo- ¿Qué? ¿No es agua? ¡Espera! No quiero saber.

·

Sigo piloteando mirando fijamente al horizonte, hay algunos asteroides, no son la gran cosa con lo distantes que están entre ellos, no necesito mirar tan fijo, pero no quiero seguir manteniendo mis ojos sobre esos ojos rojos. De pronto siento a Udonta correrme del asiento, me levanto para dejarlo sentarse y tomar el control.

·

— La mayoría de la tripulación está durmiendo. Deja de lloriquear y usa la puta ducha caliente — dice de mala gana.

·

No puedo creerlo, no digo nada, es que no me lo creo.

·

— ¿Qué esperas? Cuando eras un crío la usabas, tienes veinte minutos y luego traes tu culo devuelta a pilotear.

·

No digo nada más, si digo algo, Yondu se puede arrepentir. Sonrío como un idiota, le doy un rápido abrazo que lo tensa de inmediato y salgo corriendo de la sala de controles.

·

Corro como en una carrera de obstáculos y acorto camino por toda la nave hasta llegar al camarote del capitán. Dejo mi ropa tirada por todas partes y entro en ese baño, el único no semidestruido del Eclector. Sé lo espacioso que es, como todo en la nave está hecho un desastre con tantas cosas tiradas, o ropa, o botellas. Sonrío nuevamente, qué manera de estar en casa, realmente me gusta estar en el Eclector, cuando no están todos lamentablemente. Me llevo demasiado mal con más de la mitad de estos imbéciles y sé que es mutuo. Abro la ducha y luego de un sonido infernal de cañerías comienza a salir el agua caliente a la temperatura perfecta. Udonta está loco si cree que no uso en secreto este baño, me crié aquí, sé todas las formas de moverme en esta condenada nave. Aunque me da gusto usarla con invitación. El agua caliente me golpea suavemente en la cabeza y exhalo relajado, aún no he tenido tiempo de recuperar los días de sueño perdidos por culpa del mal atraco con la nave de los Aurapegg, no he alcanzado a descansar nada y más encima la bastarda de Tercea aparece a atormentarnos.

·

La ducha está exquisita y me pregunto si Yondu se enojaría mucho si no vuelvo en veinte minutos. Y bueno, después de media hora ya no importa si le molesta, valió la pena.

·

Salgo de la ducha bostezando y muerto de sueño, necesito dormir urgente. Miro la cama de Yondu y la verdad, ya me valió un orloni todo. Me seco con mi remera (porque obviamente para qué voy a buscar una toalla en este caos, probablemente ni existen aquí... creo que he visto dos en todos estos años), me visto con mis pantalones y me tiro en el nido de telas y ropa que tiene el capitán sobre su cama.

·

Un carajo, voy a dormir y nadie me lo va a impedir.

·

·

·

 **PeRdIdO y EnCoNtRaDo.**

·

Tenía doce u once años, Yondu no quería dejarme solo en el Eclector. Y la verdad yo tampoco quería quedarme, siempre que él y Kraglin salían, yo tenía que quedarme encerrado en el camarote de Udonta o en el de Kraglin, y si me quedaba en el de Krag, el infeliz me esposaba o encadenaba a un rincón para asegurarse de que "no la cagara ni rompiera nada". Siempre tenía que estar encerrado o sino me basureaban hasta el cansancio, y mi secuestrador de ojos rojos terminaba reprimiendo a todo el mundo por golpearme más de la cuenta. Ese día ambos decidieron bajar al mercado Haj'keerg conmigo.

·

Iban a vender una reliquia a un coleccionista y pensaron que yo necesitaba cambiar de ambiente un rato. La gravedad de la ciudad era ligeramente más fuerte que la de la nave, así que bajamos en una nave-M y cuando comenzamos a caminar por las miles de tiendas y carpas y puestos no pude evitar cansarme con facilidad. Intenté al máximo no quejarme, es decir, estaba en una ciudad flotante en medio de la galaxia, era una extraña mezcla de New York con Bangkok con las ferias persas de Medio Oriente y China. Sumando obviamente naves espaciales, cosas sacadas de un mercado troll de fantasía y tecnología de ensueño. ¡Era fascinante!

·

También parecía que cada segmento de la ciudad contenía su propia temperatura y humedad. Después de un rato me arrodillé en el suelo sin poder dar un paso más. Intenté llamar a Yondu o a Kraglin o a alguno de los otros ravagers que los acompañaban, pero la fatiga no me hizo hablar a tiempo y los perdí entre la multitud.

·

Al recuperar algo del aliento comencé a correr y a buscarlos, era inútil, demasiadas criaturas, demasiada gente, demasiado de todo. El pánico casi me hizo vomitar, en mi desesperación creí que podría volver a la nave y esperarlos allí. Di media vuelta e intente volver sobre mis pasos.

·

Al cabo de una hora era irremediable, estaba perdido.

·

Cinco veces intentaron llevarme contra mi voluntad a algún lugar, ocho veces intentaron morderme y perdí la cuenta de las personas que intentaron cogerme para venderme. Finalmente me escondí en un callejón, entre la basura y comencé a llorar en silencio, me apreté contra la pared roñosa y escondí mi cara entre mis rodillas. Estaba descorazonado, había sido olvidado en un mercado extraterrestre, probablemente me venderían de esclavo o como comida, o ambos. Me costaba respirar y la gravedad causaba que los músculos de mi cuerpo me dolieran de cansancio.

·

— ¡Por la mierda, Peter! — escuché la voz de mi xandariano favorito y levanté la mirada, yo tenía los ojos rojos y estaba bañado en lágrimas. No reaccioné de inmediato, Krag sí. Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó —. Ufff, por fin te encuentro. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido, mocoso?

·

Yo no decía nada, no quería que me soltara... obviamente Krag jamás admitirá su alivio al encontrarme... o que me abrazó.

·

— ¿Puedes caminar o estás muy cansado? — yo no podía dejar de lloriquear, así que me tomó en brazos mientras cogía su comunicador del cinturón —. Yondu, contesta. Yondu, ya lo encontré.

— #¿Y dónde diablos estaba el pequeño pedazo de mierda?# — sonaba molesto.

— Te mando la ubicación... más vale que te apures — dijo el xandariano lentamente y preocupado, miraba el inicio del callejón, yo le miraba la cara a él, observaba algo y no era bueno, me giré y vi a tres colosales aliens, grises y corpulentos, cuatro brazos y caras ocultas tras máscaras, ropas ligeras y cintos con armas —. Capitán, más vale que vengas rápido, un viejo amigo de Greanshia está a punto de saludarnos.

— #¿Justo hoy? Voy.#

·

·

·

 **SaNgRe AzUl.**

·

Kraglin me bajó de sus brazos y me ubicó detrás de él, se subió las mangas de la chaqueta, juntó sus manos e hizo tronar los dedos, sus ojos fulguraban ira contenida y sonrió de medio lado antes de comenzar a maldecir en un idioma que mi traductor a penas pudo detectar.

·

— ¡Cierra el pico, rata ravager! — gritó uno de los mastodontes grises que nos bloqueaban el paso.

— Ven y cállame, Orsaku. Hace años que te debo una — espetó Obfonteri delineando su cicatriz con un dedo.

— No tengo ganas de pelear contra una perra de Udonta, danos al terrano.

— Búscate el tuyo, este es nuestro — rió Kraglin mientras me indicaba que volviera al fondo del callejón —. Tranquilo, chico. No es nada del otro mundo, dame espacio. Ahora ve.

·

Obedecí de inmediato. Corrí al fondo del mugroso pasillo y un disparo de plasma pasó junto a mí, miré y vi como Krag le hacía frente a esas tres bestias, el xandariano era ágil y a duras penas podían verlo, menos agarrarlo, saltaba y se escurría entre ellos, estaba usando un par de cuchillo-manoplas y golpeaba y cortaba, nunca se quedaba quieto y los tres idiotas se golpeaban entre ellos intentando cogerlo, y disparaban y nunca acertaban. Se veía tan diestro, me relajé demasiado pronto, de pronto uno de ellos se separó del grupo y fue a por mí. Kraglin se distrajo un momento y el líder de los tres le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago y con la otra mano lo cogió de un brazo.

·

— ¡Corre Quill! — gritó antes de recibir otro golpe.

·

Con otra de sus manos, el mastodonte gris líder apuntó al xandariano en la cabeza con su arma de plasma, el cañón estaba casi incrustado en la frente de Obfonteri que no paraba de desafiarlo con la mirada y con su sonrisa burlona. No podía moverme, no tenía que ser adivino para darme cuenta que si daba un paso, lo mataban. Levanté las manos en señal de rendición.

·

— ¿Y para qué quieres a un terrano? ¿Te sientes muy solo y quieres una mascota? ¿O quizás...? ¿Sabes que es desagradable en casi toda la galaxia abusar de un cachorro, verdad? — preguntó la mano derecha de Yondu con un tono sarcástico. El gris gigante lo abofeteó con su mano libre.

— Este es el terrano de Udonta, ¿no? A mi jefe le encantará como regalo la mascota del centauriano y la cabeza de su perra xandariana.

— ¿Para qué los insultos? Ni siquiera nos conocemos tanto para este nivel de insultos. Y deja de llamarme perra, no soy perra de nadie...

·

Entendí por completo que esos tres gigantes eran unos imbéciles, Kraglin ganaba tiempo y ellos ni lo notaban, uno de los grises se me acercó y me agarró de la camisa para arrastrarme a tirones. Aproveché la oportunidad y le quité el arma del cinto. Nadie lo vio venir, pero no iba a dejar que dañaran a Krag.

·

Disparé directamente a la cabeza del gris que me tenía por la camisa. Su cuerpo cayó sin vida (y sin la mitad de su cara) a un lado, no era la primera vez que tenía que matar a alguien, y no sería la última probablemente. Kraglin aprovechó la oportunidad y usando su cuchillo-manopla le cortó la máscara al líder, esta cayó partida en dos. Tenían seis ojos como de insecto y una boca vertical, ¿pero ya qué era raro para mí? El ravager saltó sobre su enemigo y cortó su cara para marcarlo, sus ojos eran endiablados y casi poseídos, no quería matarlo, quería hacerlo sufrir. El gris que quedaba se batía entre quitarme el arma y matar a Obfonteri. Finalmente decidió dispararle a Krag mientras yo le disparaba a él.

·

Mi tiro le dio en un hombro, el coloso se apretó por el dolor, perdió su puntería y la bala de su arma salió desviada. La sangre azul del ravager saltó, el tiro le rozó un brazo únicamente. El gris herido me miró con odio y me lanzó un cuchillo que me hubiera dado en la pierna si no fuera por una flecha roja que lo desvió dejando una estela de luz, un silbido salvador y el gris cayó muerto mientras su líder marcado y herido levantaba sus cuatro brazos por miedo a la flecha que temblaba de ira frente a su rostro.

·

— ¿Por qué la tardanza, capitán? — saludó Kraglin a Yondu desde el suelo y apretando su brazo que sangraba. El azul líder miró las heridas de su mano derecha y luego a Orsaku, el gris coloso, notoriamente molesto silbó un par de veces y la flecha atacó varios puntos del alien gigante, no vitales, pero dolorosos.

— Krag, estás hecho mierda. Levántate del suelo y trae al mocoso, ya perdimos suficiente tiempo aquí.

— Señor, creo que el chiquillo a duras penas puede caminar.

·

Yondu de mala gana se me acercó, me quitó el arma y me dejó ir en su espalda a regañadientes. Me sentí tan seguro en ese momento que el agotamiento me derrumbó, un par de cuadras de caminar yo ya estaba totalmente dormido sobre la espalda del líder ravager.

·

Ese día me enteré que Kraglin no era humano, y yo de verdad había dado por hecho que el ravager era humano sangre roja y todo, tal vez no terrano, pero humano. Sangre azul... a penas pude me burlé de su color, nadie en la nave sabía que en mi planeta se les llamaba sangre azul a la aristocracia o a los nobles, o que usábamos el termino para burlarnos. Hasta el día de hoy molesto a Kraglin diciéndole príncipe. Lo odia. Con el pasar de los días pregunté qué había sido toda esa pelea, por qué me querían a mí. Adivinarán que solo recibí reclamos por perderme y que era un imbécil. Típico, era un niño y fue "mi culpa" perderme. Idiotas.

·

·

·

 **¿QuÉ hAy De MaLo En EsPiAr?**

·

Abro los ojos, dormí bastante bien, siento una ligera preocupación pero la ignoro por completo, ¿qué puedo decir? Soy un irresponsable y no creo que cambie muy pronto eso. Estoy demasiado descansado, tengo que llevar horas durmiendo ¿en qué momento me tapé con está ropa? Me siento en la cama y estiro mis brazos mientras bostezo. Me llevo la mano derecha a la nuca y me revuelvo el pelo. ¿Cómo es que Yondu no ha venido a sacarme la madre a golpes o a gritos? Escucho la ducha. ¡Oh, no! ¡Pero si yo la dejé cerrada! Me levanto rápido de la cama y me asomo por la puerta. Me detengo de golpe y retrocedo lentamente.

·

Yondu está usándola.

·

¿En qué momento volvió? ¿Cuántas horas llevo durmiendo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué diablos no está cabreado? Normalmente me habría levantado a patadas de su cama. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

·

Me asomo ligeramente, no ha notado que me he despertado... ¿Qué hago espiándolo? Bueno, no tiene nada de malo. No lo estoy haciendo con malas intenciones... creo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Bah, qué importa. Se me ocurre mirarlo desde la puerta, está usando únicamente su cresta roja (otro diseño, más mohawk que de costumbre), me da un dolor en el estómago el ver la cantidad de cicatrices en su cuerpo, cortes, quemaduras, latigazos... Y la cicatriz más larga de todas me hace sentir impotente y enrabiado. Es doloroso solo mirarla. Una cicatriz que nace por debajo de la aleta artificial y baja por su cabeza y cuello, continua por la línea de las vértebras hasta el final de esta en la espalda baja. El centauriano capitán del Eclector no lo sabe, de hecho nadie sabe que lo sé y dudo mucho que hayan muchas personas en la galaxia que lo sepan, pero desde hace un tiempo que averigüé la historia de esas malditas marcas. Y aún me duele saberlo.

·

·

·

 **DoLoR.**

·

Ser entrometido nunca ha sido lo mío. Normalmente me entero de las cosas en último lugar... o no me entero. Todos dicen que soy un simplón, y la verdad es que nada más dista de la realidad, no soy un simplón, elijo cuando serlo, es bastante útil. Un día me enfermé y hasta me dio fiebre, todos bajaron a un burdel en un puerto espacial menos yo, nadie sabía que me había mejorado rápido... bueno... no tan rápido, ¡no importa! El punto es que también bajé al puerto, solo que nadie me esperaba. Entré a uno de los bares y allí estaba Tullk con Oblo y el chismoso de Skrag. Consideré divertido acercarme sin que me notaran y así sorprenderlos, me senté junto al trío de borrachos y antes de poder decirles algo lo escuché.

·

— ¿Acaso no lo saben? El capitán Udonta fue esclavo de los Kree — comentó Skrag, me quedé en shock.

— ¿Qué? ¿De los Kree? No puede ser — dijo Oblo, tan en shock como yo.

— ¿De-de qué hablas, Skraggy? ¿Lo de Stakar es verdad entonces? — preguntó Tullk.

— ¿Qué cosa con Stakar? — gracias Oblo, eres útil cuando preguntas por mí.

— Hace mucho tiempo escuché un rumor de que Stakar había salvado a Udonta de seguir siendo un perro en la milicia de los Kree — aclaró el viejo.

— Así es. No sé cómo llegó el capitán a manos de los Kree, solo sé que era un crío. Los "ángeles azules" son conocidos por experimentar con sus adquisiciones. ¿A qué nunca se preguntaron como puede ser un centauriano sin su aleta roja natural? ¿Creen que la perdió por voluntad propia?

·

El silencio era horrendo, no era un tema que a nadie le gustara, pero Skrag no para la lengua cuando empieza y la piel se me erizó cuando continuó.

·

— Los primeros años de Udonta se los pasó entre una jaula y experimentos. Por lo que oí era solo un niño pero ya era el mismo fiero de siempre. Siempre se resistía, siempre peleaba. Un buen día ya no soportó más los maltratos e intentó escapar. Atacó a sus carceleros logrando matar a dos.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Mató a dos guardias Kree siendo un crío? — con un demonio Oblo, cállate.

— Así es, imaginen la venganza cuando pudieron someterlo nuevamente... — no quería saber más, los Kree son conocidos infelices sádicos y altaneros "sangre pura", es como que nacen con un palo metido muy profundo en el culo y se creen superiores a media galaxia si no más. Y mi secuestrador estuvo en sus garras... maldición —. Por lo que he escuchado, después de una paliza horrenda le enseñaron "a obedecer", lo encadenaron para inmovilizarlo con huesos rotos y todo, lo cogieron de su aleta, su orgullo centauriano y tomando un cuchillo cercenaron lentamente y por pedazos la roja cresta. Udonta no gritó ni suplicó, se tragó todo el dolor y el odio mientras se bañaba en su propia sangre y veía cómo los pedazos de su aleta eran lanzados a sus pies. Creo que aún no cumplía ni quince — Skrag da un largo sorbo a su jarra de licor.

·

No puedo evitarlo, me llevo una mano a la boca y las lágrimas de ira caen solas. Oblo y el viejo Tullk miran el suelo sin decir nada. A mí me duele el pecho y ya no quiero seguir allí.

·

— Después de eso lo modificaron para poder ser un perro más de la milicia del imperio Kree. Aprendió a usar su flecha Yaka y lo obligaban a pelear y matar en nombre de esos putos. A sus veinte... — no puede seguir la historia, es interrumpido de golpe.

— A sus veinte fue rescatado por Stakar y su clan, con el tiempo se volvió otro ravager más y hasta se ganó su propio clan... hasta que fue exiliado y el resto es historia — Kraglin está evidentemente molesto —. No me gusta que anden de curiosos con el pasado de nuestro capitán — Skrag está a punto de decir algo y el xandariano le da un golpe con todo lo que puede al narrador, el pobre Skraggy va a dar contra una de las paredes escupiendo sangre. Kraglin sí que está cabreado, se acerca al soplón conteniendo su rabia —. Agradece, maldito lengua suelta, que fui yo quien te escuchó hablar de más y no Yondu. Desde ahora guarda la lengua entre los dientes o te la arranco.

·

No fue necesario quedarme, me levanté rápidamente y me escabullí del lugar. Caminando por las calles no pude evitar sentirme pésimo, me apoyé en un muro y dejé que mi cuerpo se desahogara de tanta impotencia. Lloré amargamente en silencio hasta que escuché su voz.

·

— Hey, muchacho. ¿Qué mierda te pasa, eh? — miré hacia un costado y allí estaba Yondu, mirándome con una ligera expresión de curiosidad y preocupación.

— Nada, es solo que... — las lágrimas no paran.

— Levanta el culo del suelo, chico. Volvamos a la nave. ¿Además no estabas enfermo? ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre salir si acá es tan helado y ustedes los terranos son tan nenas?

·

Le sonrió intentando tragarme todo el odio que tengo en esos momentos, quiero de verdad vengarme. Es raro, el maldito centauriano me secuestró de mi planeta, me mantuvo cautivo por años, me ha golpeado y maltratado, ha hecho de mí un muy hábil ladrón, me convirtió en un maestro con las pistolas y cañones, me ha amenazado constantemente y siempre dice que me va a matar y a comer. Y jamás me ha dejado atrás, me ha salvado de cada vez en la que estuve en peligro. Ha arriesgado su vida por mí y siempre es más blando conmigo que con todo el resto del mundo. He sido un maldito llorón, y en el fondo estoy agradecido del malparido pitufo galáctico, sin mi mamá, Terra no valía la pena, y él me ha mantenido ocupado todo este tiempo.

·

Me limpio la cara con la manga de mi chaqueta. Maldito Yondu, es un badass de tomo a lomo.

·

— Solo quería un trago...

— Chico, no tienes que darme explicaciones de por qué andas llorando por los rincones, nene sentimental.

— Eres un maldito... — no logro decir nada más, me empuja de un hombro para que avance.

— Mueve el culo, devuelta a la nave. Si te enfermas más igual te haré limpiar al Eclector.

·

Cambio el tema de golpe y comienzo a burlarme de Taserface, Udonta ríe conmigo, en el fondo ambos lo odiamos.

·

— ¿Quién demonios se llama a sí mismo Taserface?

— No lo sé, chico. Pero Star Lord...

— ¡Oye! Mi mamá me puso ese nombre.

— Ahg, verdad. Al menos es mejor que el anterior, Star-Lord — silabea mi nombre con malicia.

— ¿Nunca olvidarás el anterior, verdad?

— Chico, mientras pueda burlarme de ti. Jamás.

— ¡Vamos, era solo un crío!

— Lo sé... Llanero Solitario — espeta entre risas.

·

Reímos y seguimos diciendo estupideces camino a la nave. Pero el dolor de saber lo mal que lo ha pasado siempre estará oculto muy dentro de mí.

·

Nunca se lo admitiré, pero quiero bastante a este alien azul medio punk.

·

·

·

 **¿QuÉ mIeRdA aCaBo De DeCiR?**

·

Los incómodos recuerdos son borrados al detenerme a verlo. No soy gay, de verdad. Pero (maldito pero) no puedo negar que Udonta me atrae a veces, es decir, no sé por qué, de verdad que no. Mas no puedo evitar encontrarme a mi mismo pensando en el maldito. Aún no sé atraído a qué punto, quizás solo estoy confundido. Debo dejar de pensar estas cosas, si lo pienso lo digo y si algo no quiero es que mi secuestrador azul sepa que a veces lo miro y sonrío como tonto porque me incomoda que me mire fijo.

·

Sin darme cuenta me estoy apoyando de un costado en la puerta, mirándolo descaradamente. No sé qué cara tengo, creo que ninguna. ¿Qué pensará realmente Yondu de mí? Apuesto a que me cree una niñita llorona y enclenque. ¿A qué sabrá ese cuello? ¿¡Qué!? Tengo que parar.

·

— ¿Se puede saber por qué mierda me espías desde la puerta? ¿Dónde quedó la privacidad, muchacho?

·

No me mira, sigue con los ojos cerrados bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Yo sonrío de medio lado.

·

— ¿Privacidad? ¿Existe eso en esta nave, Yondu? Yo jamás la he tenido.

— Ah, claro. Y las hembras que subes a tu camarote a veces no están contigo "en privado".

— He tenido que ducharme hace años con medio Eclector, lo mínimo es que pueda follar sin ser mirado.

— Pues yo me quiero duchar tranquilo, chico.

— Ok.

— Oye, Quill.

— Dime.

— Ponte el resto de tu ropa y lárgate de aquí.

— Ya voy... Yondu...

— ¿Qué?

— Esa vez que me atraparon los Hoskaert — el capitán endurece su expresión, no le gusta el tema —. Cuando estuve en la habitación del principito, pude soltar las ataduras lo suficiente para liberarme gracias a una melodía. Y gracias a eso me salvé de la noche más mala de mi vida. ¿Recuerdas la canción que me cantaste una vez de niño? — el malnacido pitufo está incómodo y lo estoy disfrutando —. Bueno, esa hermosa nana centauriana me salvó. Gracias por todo — lo logré, su incomodidad es palpable y por vez primera desde que me levanté, me mira con esos ojos rojos bélicos.

— ¿Y este momento gay a qué se debe, chico? — sonríe de medio lado — ¿Quieres otro chupón en el cuello?

— ¡Ey! — él ríe, cree que ha ganado —. Nunca he entendido por qué un chupón y no una mordida.

— Mejor un chupón de puta en el cuello que una mordida mía, chico.

— ¿Y si quisiera una mordida tuya? — ¿No lo dije ya? Si lo pienso lo digo, ya la cagué. A seguir con esto.

— ¿Qué? — sus ojos rojos no paran de mirarme. No puedo descifrar qué está pensando.

— Nada.

·

El aire del lugar se vuelve muy tenso, ambos no paramos de desafiar al otro. Alguien entra corriendo al camarote, ni yo ni el centauriano decimos nada ni paramos de intentar analizar al otro. Finalmente Udonta cierra el agua mientras sonríe a medias y hace sonar sus dientes. Estira la mano y yo le lanzo un pedazo de tela para que se seque.

·

— Capitán... — dice Skrag agitado.

— Dime — responde fingiendo malas pulgas y terminando de secarse, se amarra la tela a la cadera y pasa caminando por mí lado, me dirige una mirada directa y dominante y sigue su camino para ver a Skrag.

— Hemos llegado, por fin llegamos al planeta Purinhni.

— Perfecto, alerta al resto.

·

Skrag sale de la habitación. Y mi capitán sin mirarme dice.

·

— Cuidado con lo que pides, chico.

·

·

·

·.·.·.·C·O·N·T·I·N·U·A·R·Á·.·.·.·

Gracias por leer y perdón por la tardanza!

Espero sus comentarios y amor!


	6. Parte 6, La estrella robada

**P·A·R·T·E – 6**

 **L·A··E·S·T·R·E·L·L·A··R·O·B·A·D·A**

 **·**

 **·**

 **¡DeJa De BaIlAr, MaLdItO cHiQuIlLo!**

·

El salón de los ídolos es descomunal y hermoso, los Purinhniask (los habitantes del planeta) no son mucho más altos que los humanos, son particularmente hermosos y delgados. Son bastante parecidos al común denominador de la galaxia, dos piernas, dos brazos, una cabeza y caminan erguidos con la mirada en alto. Su piel es plateada y sus tres ojos son como ver una noche estrellada. No ven en el mismo espectro que nosotros, según ellos ven el alma. Para mí que son palabrerías para sostener su economía basada en sacerdotes y hechiceras, venta de alhajas mágicas y aguas "sagradas". Pero lo cierto es que hasta ellos se lo creen y sus ídolos son custodiados con recelo y devoción. Hay incluso especies de otros lados que se ofrecen voluntarios para ser sus guardianes protectores.

·

Jamás había visto un lugar más decorado y bello, me recuerda vagamente a una clase de historia que tuve de pequeño, cuando hablaban de un tal imperio bizantino, o a los palacetes árabes.

·

Esta gente tiene un verdadero problema de horror vacui. Todo es color cobre y rojo y no hay un solo rincón sin adornar.

·

Llevamos una hora dentro del colosal templo, recorrimos un kilómetro de pasillos para llegar por fin al salón central, tiene quince puertas a nuestro alrededor que llevan a habitaciones más pequeñas, con menos artefactos sacros y a deidades más humildes. Nos miramos fastidiados al escuchar una de nuestras bombas estallar a lo lejos, la pusimos tanto como distracción como alarma para avisar que habíamos sido descubiertos... aunque ya lo sabíamos.

·

— ¡Chico! — me grita Yondu, yo solo lo miro divertido. Ambos sonreímos, ahora trabajamos contra el tiempo, y mientras todos están tensos y nos toman por lunáticos, ambos no podemos contener la emoción de hacer todo el atraco bajo presión —. Mueve el culo, muchacho. A ti te toca la sexta puerta, y sin cagarla esta vez.

·

Me hago el ofendido, me pongo los audífonos y pongo PLAY, la voz de mi capitán azulado (lanzándome insultos por ponerme a escuchar música) se apaga mientras la melodía comienza. Me doy un giro a lo Michael Jackson y entro a mi salón designado reteniendo en mi mente la cara sonriente de Udonta con sus últimas palabras.

·

— ¡Deja de bailar, maldito chiquillo!

·

El infame tiene que reconocer que lo divierto.

·

·

·

 **¡QuÉ nO lO sOy!**

 **·**

Sigo bailando con otros tres ravagers tras de mí, mientras uso uno de los escaners que nos dio Skrag para detectar la estatuilla que necesitamos. La habitación es un pasillo largo que termina en una figura azulada de un dios semielefante de un metro. El escaner se dispara, el elefantito es lo que buscamos, mi sonrisa se hace notoria junto a mis compañeros, nosotros somos el equipo ganador. Plantamos carrera hasta el fondo y a seis metros del premio el suelo se cae... literalmente. Paro la música justo a tiempo para esquivar un par de tiros. Miramos hacia el techo y allí están, veinte o treinta guardias, armados con unas Xtrainas, que son básicamente escopetas con municiones radiactivas que solo dañan seres vivos, algo así como que te fríen por dentro. Estos tipos realmente cuidan sus tesoros. Lástima que nosotros no.

·

Prendo mis propulsores y activo mi casco, el tiroteo comienza. Dos de mis compañeros se vuelven historia entre balazos, el pequeño Arthi (que sin mentirles parece un armadillo) ha pedido refuerzos que no sé por qué no han aparecido por la puerta o contestado el maldito intercomunicador. Para mi sorpresa el pequeño es muy ágil y tiene una puntería envidiable. Le grito que tome el ídolo y él me contesta que sus garras no son muy útiles con algo que es de su tamaño, tiene un buen punto, le encargo que me cubra, ya solo quedan diez o menos guardias, bajo para coger la maldita estatuilla y siento una bala atravesar mi carne. Entro en pánico un momento, espero la agonía de la radiación, pero no llega, solo el dolor de una herida abierta y al mirarme noto que solo sangro y que pierdo ligeramente el control de mi pierna izquierda. Me levanto con ambas manos armadas y apuntando a los guardias que quedan, son cinco, al observar sus patas noto que ya no están usando las Xtrainas, sino solo armas comunes del planeta con balas de plata. Sonrió intentando omitir el dolor punzante, el balazo lo recibí justo sobre la cadera por mi lado izquierdo. Mi compañero está herido cerca de mí, le han dado en una de sus seis patas y no para de sangrar y quejarse. Le digo que todo irá bien, él se anima y alza dos patas armadas a amenazar también. Un disparo se escapa y veo a Arthi caer al suelo. Sin decir nada ejecuto al guardia malnacido que no respetó la tregua, los otros no hacen nada más que seguir apuntándome. Ninguno de ellos son Purinhniask, de hecho son bastante grandes y corpulentos. Se ven nerviosos, no todos los días cuatro ladrones se cargan a tantos custodios.

·

— Va-vamos chico, no tienes por qué morir aquí — dice uno.

— No le digas nada, es un puto ladrón, hay que acribillarlo ahora, está solo y herido — le discute otro.

— No es cualquier ladrón, es un ravager.

— Sí, es de los de Yondu Udonta — comenta nervioso el blanco más fácil.

— ¡Ja! Es bueno saber que están bien informados — les digo, desactivo mi casco para que puedan verme. Uno de ellos abre los ojos como platos, me ha reconocido.

— Oh, no.

— ¿"Oh, no" qué? — pregunta el mismo que me quiere matar.

— E-él es... — comienza a espetar el más robusto, espero emocionado —. ¡Él es el chico de Yondu!

·

¿Qué?

·

— ¡Es verdad! — grita otro.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es-esperen! — me ignoran los muy bastardos.

— ¿Él? — se cuestiona el que me quería acribillar.

— ¡Sí! Es el muchacho de Yondu.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Es su hijo?

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Oigan! No, no soy nada de él — ¡los muy sordos siguen sin escucharme!

— ¿Pero Udonta no es centauriano?

— Quizás es un híbrido.

— ¿Aló? ¡Putos! ¡Qué no soy su crío! — ¡Ni siquiera me parezco en algo, por el cosmos!

— No lo creo. Yo oí que solo es su muchacho.

— ¿Y a qué se refieren con "su muchacho"?

— ¿Es enserio? ¡Oigan, estúpidos! — por fin me prestan atención y me miran aún confundidos —. ¡Qué no soy nada de Udonta! ¡Yo soy... Star Lord!

·

Silencio.

·

— ¿Quién? — pregunta el que me quiere muerto.

— Star Lord... ¿no? ¿El legendario forajido? — los muy basura se miran entre ellos, me niegan con la cabeza y se encogen de hombros —. Es... ¿En serio no han oído de mí?

— Yo digo que es el muchacho de Udonta — bufa uno.

— Yo digo que le disparemos ahora, es un ladrón igual.

— ¿Quién diablos se llamaría Star Lord?

— ¡Hey! — no hay razón para comenzar con las criticas, ¿no?

— ¿Oye, por qué Star Lord?

— Porque Llanero Solitario suena aún peor — les contesta Yondu entrando por la puerta como todo un badass.

— ¡Te dije que era el chico de Udonta! — el pitufo maldito ríe a carcajadas.

— ¡Qué no lo soy!

·

·

·

 **¡QuIlL!**

·

Y antes que se decidan a hacer algo, el tiroteo se reanuda, tras mi glorioso capitán pitufo, que sangra levemente de un costado de su cabeza, entra Kraglin, que sangra de su nariz y ambos parecen cabreados nivel dios. Una bala me roza el brazo y de pronto todo tiembla, el techo se abre y el templo comienza a derrumbarse.

·

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto a gritos.

— Todo se puso demasiado mierda. Esto es una extracción. Nos vamos — me contesta mi xandariano favorito, Yondu no para de girarse a dispararles a unos robots demasiado bélicos que están ya entrando por la puerta.

·

De pronto estallan unos espacios en las paredes formando agujeros por los cuales aparecen casi todos mis compañeros ravagers, por lo visto no hay muchas bajas. Sonrío al ver que del techo abierto caen cadenas, una de las nave-tanques del Eclector ha venido a por nosotros. Pero... ¡El ídolo!

·

Todos comienzan a coger las cadenas y a subir a la nave, los disparos no hacen más que rasparla. Yo aún estoy suspendido por mis propulsores, así que, cuido la huida de mis colegas disparando a diestra y siniestra. Mi capitán junto a Krag son los últimos en subir las cadenas junto a Arthi que sigue vivo no sé cómo... le preguntaré después.

·

— ¡Vámonos, chico! — sus ojos rojos me revelan por completo lo decepcionado y cabreado que está.

·

Desde un principio la misión no parecía ir bien. Cuando llegamos a Purinhni nos llevamos la sorpresa del siglo, estaba toda la milicia patrullando el exterior del planeta. No pudimos acercarnos con el Eclector, usamos la última nave de camuflaje que nos quedaba... una nave gloriosa e indetectable, que era para veinte tripulantes... nosotros éramos sesenta y siete, era como estar jugando al tetris con un montón de piratas espaciales sucios y con malas pulgas, fue una experiencia horrenda que no se la doy a nadie más que a Tercea. Nos costó horas poder infiltrarnos dentro y esperar a que cerrara al público. Todo estaba el doble de custodiado, y hasta la estatuilla estaba resguardada, una imagen de un dios menor, ¿con tantos guardias? O tenemos una suerte horrible o alguien nos vendió. Y es obvio que la suerte no tuvo que ver aquí.

·

Disparo un par de veces y me quedo sin municiones en una de las armas. El templo se desploma con más emoción. Miro hacia el suelo lleno de escombros. Por lo que queda de pórtico entran unos purinhniask armados con Robalmas, su nombre lo dice todo, si te llega un disparo, no vuelves a despertar, pero no te mata, es peor.

·

— ¡Quill!

·

Lo siento Yondu. Me lanzo en picada a los escombros a buscar el ídolo. El escaner no lo detecta, lo lanzo lejos, esquivo un par de disparos, no puedo negar que parecen bolas de plasma decoradas con tonos tornasolados y dorados. Me distraen involuntariamente, algo deben tener que no puedo evitar observarlas, las esquivo a duras penas. Mi capitán me grita cabreado y las balas de los ravagers llueven para protegerme, ¡maldita estatua de mierda, no está por ningún lado! Un disparo me roza la cabeza y siento un estallido de luz y estática en mi mente... aunque creo que la luz la vieron todos. Caigo aturdido y Kraglin, que está amarrado a una de las cadenas, está junto a mí enganchando una de ellas a mi cinto. El tirón al subirme es tan fuerte que me doy en la cabeza con una de las "alas" de la nave-tanque. Me subo a ella solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara que me deja la nariz sangrando. La nave parte a toda maquina y en un par de segundos estamos fuera del planeta, a los minutos estamos entrando al Eclector. Yondu no me ha dirigido la palabra desde el golpe, y yo pretendo no estar deprimido por mi falta.

·

·

·

 **¡IrReSpOnSaBlE dE mIeRdA!**

·

Al bajarnos de la nave-tanque todo se vuelve caos, los purinhniask nos persiguen un buen trecho, pero el Eclector da un par de saltos y nuevamente estamos a salvo. Ni el capitán ni su segundo al mando me dirigen la palabra durante el escape, solo cuando estamos a salvo nuestro líder nos llama a todos los involucrados. Lo cual me tiene bastante cabreado porque la verdad aún estoy sangrando por las heridas de la fallida misión, y el dolor del disparo en el costado me está matando de dolor, sin mencionar que estoy pálido como el papel y sudando frío.

·

Yondu nos da un sermón-amenaza de esos que nos hacen pensar que va a soltar su flecha sobre todos nosotros. Se promete encontrar al soplón que nos vendió, porque obviamente nos estaban esperando listos para atacarnos, si hasta les habían dicho qué ídolo íbamos a robar. Se dirige uno a uno a gritarles cada mal accionar y su castigo en la nave... hasta que solo quedo yo, porque Arthi está en la enfermería junto a otros dos. Me mira fijamente, yo únicamente observo el suelo con el cuerpo aguantando a duras penas. Krag me aconseja levantar la mirada. No lo hago, Yondu me sujeta la cara con fuerza con su mano apretándome la mandíbula, me intenta obligar a mirarlo... no lo hago. Tuerce el gesto y todos en el lugar se tensan. Con su mano libre me aparta la chaqueta de un golpe, me sube la remera para encontrar mi herida de bala, aún sangrando.

·

— ¡Mírame, muchacho!

·

Me niego una ultima vez. Me aprieta la cara con tanta fuerza que duele, y luego sin piedad alguna me entierra el pulgar de su mano derecha en la herida sobre mi cadera. Abro los ojos de golpe mientras chillo de dolor, sus ojos fulguran ira contenida, es la primera vez que me tortura así, es la primera vez que está tan furibundo conmigo. Kraglin notoriamente quiere interceder, incluso Tullk parece batirse en una guerra interna entre correr a ayudarme o quedarse quieto. El dolor es demasiado, intento tragármelo para decir algo, o hacer algo. Aprieto los dientes hasta que rechinan y solo logro articular un mutilado.

·

— ¡LO SIENTO! — el centauriano me suela y caigo de rodillas, quejándome e intentando no sollozar de dolor.

— ¿Lo sientes?

— ¡S-sí, siento no poder coger la puta mierda que fuimos a buscar! — Yondu guarda silencio, como todos —. Siento que se me escapara de los dedos, Yondu — lo digo todo jadeando mientras me echo en el suelo de lado para verlo desde el suelo. Está en conflicto, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que está contrariado, hay algo que no estoy viendo en esto. Por un momento parece que tomo alguna clase de decisión, está a punto de decir algo, mas llega Arthi corriendo.

— ¡Señor! ¡Señor! — grita, nuestro líder entorna los ojos y lo mira cabreado —. Señor, aquí está.

·

El armadillo galáctico trae una caja en sus patas, no parece herido para nada, más tarde me enteraría que su raza tiene la cualidad de regenerarse por completo siempre y cuando no pierda la cabeza, el cerebro mejor dicho. Lanza la caja al suelo y al quebrarse su contenido se expande y se agranda, revelando al ídolo que buscábamos. Todos se alegran... menos el capitán. Parece más iracundo aún.

·

— Arthi, tienes un puto minuto para explicarme esto — vomita las palabras como fuego. El pequeño alien-armadillo se estremece y a mis ojos parece más pequeño. Tullk se me acerca y me ayuda a levantarme a duras penas.

— Se-se-señor, es que cuando esta-estabamos en la bóveda con Qu-Quill...

— Se te va el tiempo, Arthi.

— S-s-ss-sí, señor — el pobre pequeño toma aire —. Estábamos solo Qu-Quill y yo, y me dispararon d-dan-dándome por muerto, asss-así que me escabullí mi-mi-mientras Qu-Quill hablaba con elll-ellos, recor-dé, recordé que tenía un pro-prototipo de encoge-encogedor, y-y-y lo usé. Enco-co-cogí la estatua y la guardé — Udonta guardó silencio —. Se-señor, si no fuera por la distracción de Qu-Quill, no tendríamos el í-ído-ídolo.

·

Las palabras de Arthi no parecieron calmar mucho al capitán, sonrió de medio lado y dio la orden de que me llevaran a enfermería mientras la nave celebraba que el pequeño armadillo fuera tan diestro ladrón.

·

A medio camino les dije a Tullk y a Skrag que yo podía llegar solo y que fueran a celebrar. Obviamente me tomé un calmante y me fui directo al camarote del centauriano. Prefería las medicinas que el maldito pitufo secuestrador guardaba allí, tendría a lo menos una hora antes de que volviera a su habitación. Tenía que festejar con el resto de la nave y dar ordenes. Me arrastré casi dentro del lugar, cerré la puerta tras de mí. Cogí el botiquín de debajo de la cama, tomé más calmantes y sin remordimientos usé sus sueros sella-heridas y sus estimulantes de "regeneración celular", en un par de horas estaría como nuevo. Luego recordé el maltrato sufrido y me decidí a usar la jodida ducha. Merecía una ducha caliente. Me fui directo a ella y estuve bajo el agua hasta que los calmantes taparan todo el dolor que sentía... aunque su efecto secundario me cabrea, esta vez me valió madres. Podía darme el lujo de estar "dopado", estar lento en mis movimientos y con esa extraña sensación de que el tiempo es líquido y que todo está en la neblina de un sueño.

·

— Eres un irresponsable de mierda — ese acento y ese tono... Yondu. Malparido cabrón, llegó antes... ¿o yo llevo demasiado bajo el agua?

— Yo te hacía festejando — le digo entre la niebla de mis sentidos. Cierro la llave del agua y busco mi toalla.

— ¿No me escuchaste, chiquillo?

— Sí, soy un irresponsable.

·

Me pongo la toalla justo a tiempo para recibir un empujón que me hace resbalar y caer al suelo de culo. La caída lanza un dolor punzante desde mi herida hasta mis entrañas que se desvanece en el acto por suerte.

·

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa...? — pregunto molesto, pero tengo al centauriano inclinado frente a mí, una rodilla en el suelo mojado, su largo abrigo empapándose también, me pone una mano en la nuca y me sujeta fuerte, su mirada sigue siendo iracunda. Parece a punto de morder.

— ¡ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE DE MIERDA! ¿Era tan necesario sobrexponerte así? ¡Pudiste terminar peor que muerto! La robalmas pasó rozando tu hueca cabeza, niñato estúpido — su voz suena en extremo contenida —. Eres un completo imbécil, Quill. Me tienes hasta la coronilla, niñito bastardo.

— Yo...

— Tú nada — Yondu se levanta del suelo y me lanza unos vendajes. Se está yendo, debo decir algo.

— Yondu... ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? ¿Que me arriesgara? ¡Pero tú querías esa estúpida mierda para dársela a la perra de Tercea! — se gira para mirarme mientras me levanto del suelo.

— Era solo una misión de tantas, chiquillo. No era para jugarse el cuello.

— ¿Qué? Pedazo de cínico azul e ingrato. ¡Siempre nos haces jugarnos el cuello en las estúpidas misiones y encargos descabellados que nos ordenas! ¡En especial para esa zorra!

— Deja de meterla en esto, Quill. Ella no viene al caso, estoy harto de tu estupidez. Eres un mocoso inmaduro e incompetente.

— ¡Si tanto te molesta déjame ir!

— Siempre has sido libre de largarte — ese comentario me dolió, no lo negaré.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Siempre me retienes y no puedes negarlo... como si fuera...

— Como si fueras qué.

— ¡Uno de tus putos adornos!

— Solo te conservo porque eres un buen piloto, disparas muy bien y...

— ¿Soy un excelente ladrón que cabe en partes pequeñas?

— Así es, pedazo de mierda terranea.

— ¿Por qué no puedes admitir que te preocupas por mí? — la verdad, no sé porqué dije eso. Pero parece afectarle a mi secuestrador azul, tuerce la boca haciendo sonar los dientes, me mira dominante.

— Ya me están cansando tus mariconadas, Quill.

— Yo no soy el que está cabreado porque un... ¿cómo me llamaste? Ah, sí. Un "irresponsable de mierda", un "mocoso inmaduro e incompetente" arriesgara su vida por una estúpida reliquia que su sádica ex le pidió — me está costando un infierno concentrarme en esta pelea, me está comenzando a doler la cabeza.

·

Debo admitir que no veo venir a Udonta hacia mí, mucho menos noto cuando me arrincona contra la pared, dominante y desafiante. El infame es un tiburón, la nave es su mar y yo soy un humano herido en el agua. Si muerde será mi fin. Levanta un puño, cierro los ojos esperando el golpe.

·

— Es mí problema si me cabreo por ti — abro los ojos, su mirada está anclada en la mía. Ojos de fuego —. Ya estoy harto de salvarte el culo, Quill.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo. Solo soy un ladrón más aquí, Yondu.

— ¿Vas a seguir?

— ¿A seguir qué? Siempre dices que soy un problema, siempre me amenazas.

— Claro que eres un problema, eres MI problema.

·

La neblina se hizo más densa, Yondu me sonrió de medio lado me cogió de un brazo y me sacó de su camarote casi lanzándome fuera. Junto a las vendas y mi ropa. No sé exactamente qué acababa de pasar o cómo debía interpretarlo, pero con tanto calmante para el dolor, pensar no era una opción. Así que me retiré a mi habitación, me vestí de mala gana, me puse mi música y me dormí. Caí en un extraño sueño febril del cual lo único que puedo recordar eran un par de ojos rojos a punto de morder.

·

·

·

 **SoN sOlO nEgOcIoS**

·

Las alarmas del Eclector se disparan, me despierto adormilado y con bastante de dolor aún, las heridas no están del todo cerradas, pero ya no hay riesgo de sangrado. Me trago otro calmante con una dosis más pequeña para no estar con la mente tan nublada. Un estruendo recorre la nave. Estamos siendo atacados. Probablemente los purinhniask nos encontraron. ¿Cómo? Ni idea.

·

Corro con mis compañeros por la nave, cada uno a su puesto, el mío siempre ha sido en la sala de armas, voy en camino cuando escucho las fatídicas alarmas.

·

Casco de la nave penetrado Casco de la nave penetrado

Intrusos hacia sala de control Intrusos hacia sala de control

·

Yondu.

·

Olvido mi puesto, me meto a uno de los túneles de ventilación, me arrastro lo más rápido que puedo. Al llegar salgo de entre las rejas del suelo y por poco me vuelan la cabeza. Mi centauriano capitán me recibe con una sonrisa, se la correspondo, me dan un arma.

·

— ¿También bailarás ahora? — me pregunta Udonta. Salí tan rápido que apenas noté que sigo con los audífonos en el cuello y mi Walkman al cinto.

— ¿Por qué no? — bromeó.

— Prepárate — me ordena.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

— Chico, no son los purinhniask — me aclara Kraglin.

— ¿Quienes son entonces? — al terminar mi pregunta, siento un arma fría en mi nuca y alcanzo a ver cómo hay armas apuntando a Tullk, Kraglin, Arthi a Yondu. No era un traidor, sino varios. Y nos obligan a poner las manos en alto sobre la cabeza. Obviamente, Yondu es el único que no accede a hacerlo.

— Lo siento, capitán. Ella paga muy bien — comenta el muy perro de Skrag.

·

La puerta que contiene la sala de controles se remece un par de veces. Skrag sonríe. Ella... Maldita puta. La puerta es derretida y unas patas de araña pasan primero y luego el resto de la malparida.

·

— Knoc, Knoc. Yondu.

·

Tercea parece divertida y alegre. Yondu la mira con indiferencia, sabe que eso la mata.

·

— A qué no te lo esperabas.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué el abordaje dramático, Tercea? Ibamos camino a entregarte tu jodido encargo.

— Verás, amor. Hay algo en esta nave que quiero más que un tonto ídolo hecho de un metal escaso. Hay algo aquí que necesito y que tú jamás me darías — Udonta parece confundido.

— No me llames amor, Tercea. Follarte no te da ese derecho — la araña se encoleriza notoriamente y le da una bofetada que le deja la cara rasguñada y sangrando, mi líder sonríe.

— Ríe por estos pocos minutos, Udonta — la muy maldita se gira a mirarme y me da un fuerte golpe en la herida sobre mi cadera. Si antes no sangraba, ahora lo hace, el dolor vuelve y hago todo mi esfuerzo por no caer de rodillas o emitir un quejido.

— ¿Qué quieres, patética? — espeta molesto el centauriano.

— Quiero robarte una estrella.

— ¿Qué? — el capitán y el resto seguimos sin entender.

— Peter Quill — me llama sin apartar sus ojos de los de Yondu —. Tienes solo dos opciones. O vienes conmigo sin resistirte, opción de la cual respetaré las miserables vidas de la tripulación que queda y solo inutilizaré este pedazo de basura que llaman nave. O te resistes a ser capturado, en cuyo caso, mataré a todos, partiendo por este pedazo de bestia que se atrevió a llamarme patética, y obviamente te capturamos igual. En cualquier caso, vendrás conmigo. Tú decides las consecuencias.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué yo? — Udonta intenta decir algo pero el traidor tras él lo amenaza haciendo un poco de presión en el gatillo.

— Hay alguien que paga muy bien por ti, terrano.

·

Doy un paso hacia adelante y los traidores dan un par de disparos. Uno roza la cabeza de Yondu, otro roza el hombro de Kraglin, Tullk recibe un disparo en una pierna y Arthi en un costado. Me detengo de golpe. Mi capitán tuerce el gesto y mira soberbio a Tercea.

·

— ¿Y, Star Lord? ¿Qué decides? — sigue sin dejar de mirar fijo a los ojos rojos del líder. Y me da nauseas que diga mi nombre.

— Iré — no necesito pensarlo mucho, la verdad.

— Quill, no — espeta Kraglin y le dan un golpe en la nuca que se aguanta en silencio.

— Espera — Arthi tampoco parece querer dejarme ir sin problemas, le disparan en una pierna y cae arrodillado y quejándose.

— Skrag, tú. Hijo de perra — Los ojos de Kraglin indican la sed de sangre que tiene ahora.

— Tranquilos, iré con la despechada — por vez primera Tercea me mira a los ojos, veo odio y recelo en ellos, pero también veo satisfacción.

— Bien — me dice.

— ¿Y qué será? ¿Esclavo o algo más? — pregunto para molestarla.

— Me da igual, mientras me paguen. ¡Llévenselo! — por la puerta pasan dos sujetos corpulentos para escoltarme. Yondu da un paso y Tercea le pone un cuchillo en el cuello —. ¡Dije que se lo lleven!

·

Estoy a punto de salir y me detengo, Tercea me mira enojada y yo me saco mis audífonos y mi Walkman. Ella no parece entender qué es lo que quiero hacer hasta que la miro indicándole a mi capitán. Ella hace un gesto de desagrado y para a los matones que me escoltan. Me acercó a una mesa pequeña y pongo mi walkman allí. Todos los que me conocen abren los ojos como platos, sin embargo, el más sorprendido es Yondu. Sonrío de medio lado, salgo por la derretida puerta y logro escuchar.

·

— ¿Tan bajo has caído? — Udonta parece extrañamente controlado.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y yo soy la patética?

— Tú sabes cómo terminará esto — la amenaza.

— Él paga bien por el crío. Son solo negocios, Udonta.

— No, esto es personal, Tercea.

·

Ya casi no oigo desde el pasillo, ella sale tras de mí, me aprehenden con un exoesqueleto que me inmoviliza por completo, incluso me amordaza. Me suben a la nave de Tercea, un sucucho semiorgánico negro y oscuro. Desenganchan la nave del Eclector y ella ordena mientras yo caigo en pánico.

·

— Ahora, mátenlos a todos.

·

Solo su voz, solo su orden y veo por los ventanales como el Eclector comienza a estallar y a arder.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·.·.·.·C·o·N·t·I·n·U·a·R·á·.·.·.·**

 _Hola a todas quienes han tenido la maravillosa paciencia de esperarme._

 _Costó pero salió. Siento muchísimo la tardanza, de verdad. Pero ya queda poquito para que el fanfic termine y todas puedan disfrutar del lemon que tanto esperan, jajajaja._

 _Quiero dedicarle esta resurrección a todas las bellas damas que me dejaron comentarios o likes o me dieron la dicha de leer sus reviews. Gracias por existir y darme los ánimos para seguir este ship tan pequeño._

 _·_

 _Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima semana, bellas!_

 _Y dejen sus comentarios o algo para saber qué les ha parecido, por favor :D_

 _·_

 _Cariños a todas y todos(?)_


	7. Parte 7, Es de mi propiedad, perra

**P·A·R·T·E – 7**

 **E·S··D·E··M·I··P·R·O·P·I·E·D·A·D·,··P·E·R·R·A··M·A·L·P·A·R·I·D·A**

·

·

 **Un BuEn ReCuErDo**

·

— Yondu... No estoy seguro que pueda hacer esto.

— ¡Ya deja de quejarte, mocoso llorón, y sube tu culo a esa mierda!

·

Miro con pánico la nave vieja y destartalada que tengo frente a mí. ¿Qué diablos pretende este alien azul? Nos tomamos un descanso en un luna habitable en algún perdido sistema de la galaxia, la mayoría de los ravagers salieron de parranda a otros sitios. Se podría decir que estamos de "vacaciones" por dos semanas, pero obviamente yo no puedo ir a ningún lado, me quedo con Yondu y otros tres camaradas más. Por suerte Kraglin no está con nosotros, en general el xandariano es bastante odioso conmigo, una vez escuché que es porque está celoso de mí, ¿pero con diez años que iba a entender yo de eso? Solo sabía que yo era esclavo y no tenía vacaciones como el resto. Aunque mirando hacia atrás, eso era mentira. Ese montón de estúpidos piratas espaciales intentaron darme algo de infancia de todas maneras, sino ¿por qué estaríamos en una luna llena de naturaleza en vez de un prostíbulo o un casino? La mayoría de ellos nunca tuvo algo parecido siquiera a una infancia, y enseñarme a robar, disparar y pilotear era su manera de divertirme. Y ese día Udonta quería enseñarme a pilotear por primera vez. Yo ya sabía algo, jugué en los simuladores del Eclector, algunos de los ravagers me enseñaban lo básico de manera práctica a veces, pero que Yondu viniera a enseñarme... me daba pánico. Ya había terminado con un ojo morado cuando no aprendí a evadir un sistema de defensa básico de lasers exas, o a tener puntería en un par de horas.

·

Y hoy tendría que aprender a pilotear... con el pitufo gruñón espacial de maestro.

·

— Yondu...

— ¿Vas a seguir? — su cara ya denotaba que la paciencia había muerto en él. Obedecí en silencio.

·

Tres horas después por fin lograba levantar el vuelo sin romper o abollar nada. Yondu me sonreía alegre, me decía que esperaba que lograra mantenerla en el aire recién al día siguiente y yo ya podía hacerlo con solo tres horas. El centauriano sonreía, estaba orgulloso de mí, creo que eso era lo mejor de ese día.

·

Al día siguiente nos levantamos a practicar tiro, le di a seis blancos, cuatro más que la vez anterior... aunque eran cincuenta blancos, pero por algo se empieza, ¿no? Seis de cincuenta, yo estaba orgulloso. Aunque solo yo lo estaba, para nadie parecía ser un gran mérito... ahora lo entiendo, de pequeño era un fracaso. Los otros ravagers junto a nosotros se lanzaron a una laguna cercana a jugar, Yondu solo entornó los ojos y me dejó ir. Casi me ahogan unas tres veces, pero la pasé de maravilla igual, además fue muy conmovedor ver a mi capitán meterse al agua con ropa y todo para quitarme de los brazos de Haermyr, un mastodonte gigante y abusivo que me estaba hundiendo en el agua solo para ver cuánto resistía bajo en agua, "con fines científicos" según él, ya que no conocía "la biología terrana". En fin, Udonta terminó metiéndose al agua a rescatarme y a semielectrocular a Haermyr. Reímos bastante después de eso.

·

Mi casette se volvió la mejor de las compañías, cuando atardecía (luego de ir a cazar o pescar para comer algo "fresco") lo ponían a gran volumen y divertido veía cómo bailaban alrededor de la fogata, mientras Yondu bebía y yo coreaba los estribillos. Me distraía lo suficiente para olvidar por momentos a mi mamá, me concentraba en que probablemente ningún otro niño terrano la estaba pasando tan bien, disfrutando de una noche estrellada, en una luna llena de vegetación, perdido en la galaxia y comiendo unos peces asados que brillaban tornasolados. Me giraba a ver a Yondu y le sonreía alegremente, él me correspondía con su media sonrisa y sus dientes de tiburón.

·

Antes de terminar esas vacaciones yo sabía pilotear para incluso huir en batalla o persecuciones. El centauriano estaba tan orgulloso que no paró de restregarles a todos que un "mocoso terrano" piloteaba mejor que "la mayoría de ustedes, bestias".

·

Kraglin me amarró a una tubería por medio día después de eso, pero al menos yo obtuve algo muy valioso. Las mejores vacaciones del mundo.

·

·

·

 **PeRo QuE rEsEnTiDa**

·

Escucho la puerta abrirse para dejar entrar a un grupo de alimañas, ni siquiera me molesto en abrir los ojos, desde la horrible imagen del Eclector en estallidos y llamas que no me interesa nada. Me han curado de mala gana e intentaron hacerme comer sin éxito alguno. Han pasado muchas horas o quizás uno o dos días, no lo sé, durante un tiempo me mantuvieron inconsciente. A penas pude me zafé de mis inmovilizadores e intenté reventar la nave de esta perra. Recibí una paliza horrible, creo que me quebraron un par de huesos, y me inyectaron algo que me hizo perder la conciencia quizás por cuanto. Al menos al despertar me había curado, debo valer mucho para que esta bastarda gaste biotecnología de reparación nanocelular en mí.

·

Solo me queda recuperar fuerzas para matar a Tercea.

·

Por favor, Yondu. Te has salvado de muchas, por favor, quiero que estés a salvo de esta también, tengo la esperanza de que estás vivo y con suficientes ganas de masacrar a esta malparida.

·

— Vaya, vaya. ¿Y dónde está el muchacho de Udonta? Estás hecho mierda, chico — habla Tercea con tono burlesco. No contesto, si pudiera solo abriría la boca para morderla y arrancarle el cuello —. ¿No hay palabras de odio ahora? Vamos, ambos sabemos que a ti también te fascinaba de alguna forma el maldito centauriano, debe afectarte mucho su muerte — ¿De verdad es tan estúpida para intentar hacerme decir algo? —. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, mocoso terrano!

·

La sigo ignorando lo suficiente para escuchar un bufido molesto. Luego escucho sus pasos aproximarse y no necesito ser adivino para saber que me va a lastimar. Me grita que la mire una vez más. Que fémina más iracunda y desagradable. Grita molesta y mi cuerpo se encoge por los voltios que me regala desde mis costillas. Aprieto los ojos lo más que puedo, me falta el aire y los dientes me rechinan, detiene la electrocución un momento y yo vomito saliva mientras cojo aire a duras penas entre tos y espasmos.

·

— Lástima que te tenga que entregar en buenas condiciones.

— ¿A esto le llamas buenas condiciones, perra? — no necesito mirarla, el comentario le ha dolido. Su nuevo ataque eléctrico me lo confirma.

·

Me electrocuta un par de veces más hasta que no me da para responderle pesadeces. Me agarra del pelo con una de sus patas de mantis para obligarme a mirarla.

·

— No entiendo por qué tanto revuelo por ti, terrano. Eres nada, un animal inferior de un planeta inservible, ni siquiera saben salir de su patético sistema solar. ¿Cómo es que un insignificante crío como tú logró engatusar a Yondu Udonta, nada más ni nada menos que un capitán ravager?

·

¿Engatusar? ¿Desde cuándo está engatusado? Soy yo el perrito faldero. Soy yo el que intenta algo. Aunque han habido momentos "raros" entre nosotros últimamente, soy yo quien los provoca.

·

— Vamos, pedazo de mierda. ¿Acaso no lo has notado? No puedes ser tan estúpido. Eres lo único que conserva a su lado como un puto tesoro. Como si fueras una especie de estrella fugaz. ¿Por qué crees que te ha mantenido a su lado tanto tiempo? Eres un terrano, Star Lord — espeta mi nombre con asco, me odia —. Eso te hace increíblemente ordinario. Hay millones de animales y organismos más valiosos que tú en la galaxia.

— No soy el único a su lado, y créeme que no entiendo el odio, Tercea. ¿Te debo algo? ¿Te toquetee en algún bar borracho y no me acuerdo? Porque de verdad, tuve que estar muy borracho para acercarme a ti siquie... — me electrocuta una vez más, si sigue así no me dejará cerebro que usar para contestarle pesadeces. Ya a duras penas puedo enfocar la vista, o hilar frases, y siento que la cabeza me va a estallar y siento que mi cuerpo se incendia y se congela, al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Arg! Eres tan desagradable como todos esos...

— ¿Pi-piratas? Te encantó abrirle las piernas a uno, ¿no?

·

Otro voltaje, todo se va a negro. Vaya que es resentida.

·

Yondu, tu ex me quiere matar...

·

·

·

 **A mEdIa CaPaCiDaD**

·

El Eclector era increíblemente más resistente de lo que La Araña pensaba. Ella era de esas personas que juzgaba de buenas a primeras, y que la gran nave se viera vieja y destartalada, no le quitaba resistencia y solidez. La asesina había puesto bombas en todos los conductos de aire y en los motores. Todo planeado por Skrag y sus planos. Lo que nadie sabía era que únicamente tres personas conocían los planos reales y el verdadero funcionamiento del hogar ravager. Yondu, Kraglin y Quill.

·

Las tuberías de "Aire", solo eran tuberías de vapor para calentar la nave. El aire salía del suelo. Y los motores principales eran a prueba de desastres de tipo "destruye mundos", no por nada lo más caro de toda la maquinaria eran esos malditos motores. Pero había fugas de combustibles y gases, gran parte de la nave se incendiaba por culpa del oxigeno, algunos lugares perdieron sus motores de gravedad, habían perdido casi todas las naves de asalto y las naves-M, solo quedaban las avisperas, unas naves pequeñas y viejas que nunca usábamos, nos quitaban estilo. Los motores secundarios estaban fritos y los terciarios estaban a un veinte por ciento de capacidad. Además los generadores de saltos tenían el reactor en estado crítico. Al menos gran parte de la tripulación sobrevivió, y el Eclector era más análogo y mecánico que la mayoría de las naves, simplemente había que reparar lo más grave y pilotearlo en manual hasta algún taller de naves o un puerto espacial.

·

La tripulación que quedaba estaba con la moral baja y exhaustos. Solo algunos estaban sedientos de sangre y venganza, pero uno por sobre todos tenía los ojos ardiendo en odio.

·

Kraglin llegó cojeando al puesto manual de controles de la nave. Udonta estaba algo herido, sentado en su silla de comando con el walkman de Quill en una mano y una daga en la otra, con los ojos rojos de furia fijos en la pantalla que emitía una tenue señal. Parecía un dios de la guerra en su trono, esperando a desatar el infierno. La señal había sido puesta en Skrag sin que el gusano lo supiera, un rastreador. La bastarda araña ni siquiera había huido a toda velocidad, tan segura estaba de haberles ganado que como burla final iba lentamente por el espacio.

·

— En un par de horas lograremos estar a media capacidad, capitán — dijo el xandariano. Quizás nunca lo reconozca, pero se sentía humillado y dolido. Ni siquiera él había previsto el ataque, y además les habían robado a Quill, que aunque no tuviera la misma importancia para él que para Udonta, era un ravager, era el chiquillo odioso que ayudó a criar.

— No es suficiente — masculló el líder conteniéndose.

— Lograremos que sea suficiente, Yondu — Kraglin casi nunca llamaba al capitán por su nombre, pero esta vez necesitaba que el centauriano entendiera que la venganza era compartida.

·

·

·

 **¿¡QuÉ tE hE hEcHo!?**

·

La araña asesina esperó todo el tiempo a que volviera en sí, sentada en un cómodo sillón y comiendo frutas, sentía que los ojos me quemaban y mis párpados se sentían hinchados y pesados. La perra sonreía.

·

— ¿Me extrañaste? — pregunté a duras penas.

— Si fuera por mí, te habría matado y devorado.

— Eso suena excitante.

— Creo que comienzo a ver por qué Udonta se vuelve sentimental contigo.

— ¿Yondu? ¿Sentimental?

— No te hagas el idiota. Lo suavizas. Lo vuelves débil.

— Solo hablamos de él. Realmente te dejó mal la separación. ¿Te aconsejo algo, Tercea? Sé que las separaciones son difíciles y dolorosas. Búscate un hobby, sal a conocer gente, ve y rehace tu vida. Yondu ya te superó, tú debes hacer lo mismo — la grisácea asesina tuerce el gesto en una mueca de desagrado.

— Star Lord, eres un inepto y un total imbécil. Pero en esto tienes razón. Salí a conocer gente y me pagaron por ti, y mi hobby es torturarte y maltratarte, porque si esa alimaña de Udonta se las arregló para sobrevivir, saber que es lo que hice contigo le carcomería. Y si de verdad está muerto, mejor para mí, y peor para ti. Es un buen pasatiempo, ¿no?

— Ok, admito que es un hobby muy propio de ti. Te viene.

— Vamos a jugar a algo.

— No me gusta jugar con arañas.

— Vamos, te va a encantar. Este juego se llama "Completa verdad y miedo visceral".

— Me suena a que te lo acabas de inventar — Tercea entorna los ojos y emite un suspiro de tedio. Odio para dónde va esto, esta maldita sádica me detesta demasiado, no creo haber hecho nada más que tratarla de perra.

— En fin. Voy a inyectarte Earenda... — ¿Qué? Eso es un suero de la verdad —. Y luego te agregaré Phaebos.

·

¡No! Phaebos es una droga que te hace caer una y otra vez en tus miedos, pesadillas vívidas que duran días o meses en tu mente, cuando en realidad solo han pasado horas, mezclado con sueros de la verdad solo producen pesadillas más fuertes, del lado de la mente que ni uno mismo quiere reconocer, y lo peor de todo es que bajo sus efectos no puedes recordar que estás en tu mente y drogado, todo se siente real, todo. He oído que algunos no lo resisten y no vuelven de su mente o vuelven marcados de por vida. No pude disimular mi pánico, La Araña sonríe complacida.

·

— ¿Y en ese estado pretendes entregarme a mi comprador? — sueno desesperado, no puedo evitarlo. Lo estoy arruinando todo. Únicamente logro divertirla más.

— Eso es lo mejor de todo, no recordarás que yo te hice esto, si es que vuelves de tu pesadilla interior, y si no, solo debo decir que te robé en ese estado.

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa conmigo!? ¿¡Qué te he hecho!? — pánico, ya no me interesa saber quién me quiere o para qué, solo siento pánico por el presente inmediato.

·

La bastarda inclina la cabeza como seña para que un tubo se desprenda del techo, asemeja una enredadera negra con una larga aguja azulada, se ubica a un costado de mi cara y me inyecta su contenido en el cuello. Mis pupilas se dilatan y mi cuerpo sufre un aletargo que me marea, la saliva se me escurre por la boca y mi cuerpo deja de responder. Solo puedo mirarla y escuchar en un principio. En un par de minutos podré hablar, y no podré mentir. Con un poco de tiempo tampoco podré recordar nada de esto.

·

— Bien, te confesaré una verdad asquerosa que jamás recordarás. Esto es en gran parte por capricho. ODIO que me rechacen, es verdad. Pero te odio a ti por algo no muy distinto y a la vez sí. Te odio porque Udonta me rechazó y amenazó con desmembrarme por tu culpa …

·

·

·

 **¡VeNgAnZa!**

·

— ¡No pienso ir a rescatar a la princesita terrana! — gritó Taserface siendo apoyado por varios ravagers.

— Nadie te lo está preguntando, imbécil — le contestó con la ira entre los dientes Tullk.

— ¡Muchos de nosotros hemos estado en peligro y nadie se preocupa. ¿¡Y el mocoso se mete en problemas y todos debemos sacrificarnos por él!? — chilló otro, y a Kraglin le pareció que de pronto un sabor amargo se le hacía permanente en la boca.

— ¡Quill haría lo mismo por nosotros! ¿Cuántas veces se ha arriesgado por alguno de los nuestros sin que nadie se lo pida? — Arthi salía en defensa.

·

La discusión cada vez se volvía más y más acalorada, Yondu esperaba sobre su trono, en silencio. Obfonteri estaba cada vez más nervioso al ver que su capitán observaba y analizaba sin decir palabra. Eso no podía ser bueno.

·

— ¡Yo no quiero morir por estupideces! — exclamó un ravager escamado en una orilla de la habitación.

— ¡A duras penas sobrevivimos! — gritó otro.

— ¡El Eclector no resistirá!

— ¡Esto es suicida!

— ¡Nada de esto vale la pena!

·

Cada vez más voces, cada vez más caos, cada vez más tensión y miedo.

·

— ¡No pienso sacrificarme por el hijo de puta de Quill! — bufó Taserface. Y la gota colmó el vaso.

·

Yondu se levantó de su asiento y todos callaron de golpe. Caminó un par de pasos lentamente hasta quedar frente al ravager más soberbio de la nave, Taserface le devolvió la mirada, siempre desafiante. El centauriano hizo su gesto típico de la lengua chasqueando entre los dientes mientras torcía la boca y miraba de lado, como un depredador contenido, el ravager robusto se tensó. Udonta iba a morder.

·

— No es por el chico, pedazo de basura — vomitó las palabras casi gritándole a la cara, Taserface tuvo un microgesto de temor y obviamente el tiburón de ojos rojos lo notó.

— ¿Y por qué entonces, ah? — el idiota seguía intentando demostrar un poder que no tenía, y un valor que flaqueaba.

— ¿Dónde están tus bolas, Taserface? — espetó con asco el capitán, sorprendiendo a la tripulación completa —. Esta perra nos humilló. Esta malparida hija de puta nos robó en la cara. ¿Dónde queda tu poco honor mercenario? Si la dejamos ir, toda la maldita galaxia creerá que es así de fácil pasarnos a llevar. Que es cosa de sabotear la nave con un par de fuegos artificiales y los ravagers se cagan encima, que no toman venganza cuando son robados. Que somos débiles. Que son un montón de perritas cobardes.

·

La tripulación permaneció callada y mirando al suelo. Todos entendían por completo. Eran piratas, si eran tan fácilmente abordados y ellos no hacían nada, ¿quien en su sano juicio los respetaría?

·

— Esto no es tan simple y estúpidamente sentimental como ir a buscar al mocoso, pedazos de mierda. ¡Esto es por venganza y respeto! — el tono de su voz era firme y duro. Yondu les había regalado una reprimenda dolorosa para el ego —. ¿Y? ¿Dónde están sus bolas, manada de inútiles?

— Capitán — interrumpió Tareg, una híbrida mitad asgardiana, experta en mecánica espacial.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Yondu sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su sublevado.

— Tercea también se robó el ídolo — le comunico la mecánico.

— Y sin pagarlo. La bastarda toma lo que quiere y ustedes se acobardan. ¿Aún así escudarás tu miedo en un sentimentalismo hacia el terrano que ni siquiera existe? ¿Y? Se quedarán ocultos lloriqueando, ¿o se vengarán?

·

No fue necesario nada más, toda la nave clamaba venganza. En especial el centauriano, él quería venganza y sangre de araña, a un pirata espacial no se le roba una estrella, menos si es su tesoro.

·

·

·

 **TóCaLo Y tE dEsMeMbRo**

·

Los oídos me zumban levemente, mi vista está algo borrosa y escucho los motivos de la asesina como en un sueño, me es difícil concentrarme, aún no puedo hablar.

·

— Sus oídos están sangrando, mi dama — le habla un sujeto que alterna su mirada en mí y un tablero con datos.

— No me interesa mientras pueda entregarlo con vida. ¿Sobrevivirá su cuerpo?

— Sí, mi dama.

— Entonces estamos bien.

·

Estoy literalmente colgado del techo de la habitación, inmovilizado con una especie de exoesqueleto negro que me tiene semiarrodillado sin tocar el suelo, los brazos estirados hacia atrás, con una barra de metal que me pasa por la espalda entre los brazos y las axilas, mi cabeza se sostiene con el agarre del inmovilizador que me sujeta del cuello como garras, dejándome con la mirada altiva y agónicamente incómodo. La grisácea alien me sujeta del pelo con fuerza y saca su lengua larga para lamerme la cara. Sonríe satisfecha, sabe lo humillado que me siento ahora, lo vio en mis ojos.

·

— Udonta nunca te lo ha dicho, pero te robó hace mucho tiempo de Terra para alguien muy poderoso que pagaba muy bien por ti, aunque no sé qué estupidez pasó dentro de la mente del maldito. Tú solo eras un paquete que entregar, pero se rehusó ha hacerlo, te conservó. Durante años creí que no te había entregado a Ego, tu padre, para poder cobrar aún más, como un secuestro... — ¿Ego? ¿Mi padre? ¿De qué habla? ¡Arg! Me cuesta pensar —. Yo le preguntaba por qué no te entregaba, por qué no cobraba más o algo, y él solo se enojaba y se largaba sin contestar. Un día le ofrecí el doble de lo que le habían pagado en un principio por ti, Ego ha subido la recompensa con los años y me ha adelantado una buena suma por llevarte con él, ya que Udonta no lo hizo ni lo haría, tu padre creyó que el centauriano tenía una debilidad por mí, yo también lo creía, más que mal, siempre me deja vivir a pesar de todo.

Me prometió tesoros por la cabeza del terco azul, finalmente lo convencí de solo robarte para él y dejar al idiota ravager vivo, yo solo quería ponerle precio a tu cabeza y compartir mis ganancias con tu capitán.

·

Esto es demasiado, ¿tengo padre y me quiere con él? ¿Por qué no fue él mismo a recogerme a Terra entonces? ¿Yondu no me entrega y él paga más por mí? ¿Por qué siento que algo no pinta bien aquí? Tercea debe de estar mintiendo como siempre. Esta perra de verdad quiere someter a mi tiburón de ojos rojos.

·

— ¡Solo tuve que proponérselo una puta vez! — sigue molesta —. ¡Solo una! ¡Y recibí un disparo en un costado y una amenaza! "Tócale un pelo a mi muchacho, solo tócalo y te desmembraré lentamente" dijo mientras jalaba el gatillo para "que no se me olvidara". Le estaba ofreciendo un tesoro y mi compañía, ¡y el hijo de puta te prefirió a ti! Un híbrido mestizo de mierda. ¡Un puto e inferior crío!

— Va-ya — a duras penas logro articular palabra, y ahora no puedo controlarlas, el suero de la verdad a comenzado a funcionar —. Sabía que eras una despechada resentida, pero esto es demasiado. ¿Además, por qué creerte, loca?

·

Me da un puñetazo en el vientre que me deja tosiendo y gimiendo. La bastarda destila ira, su especie ya es bastante complicada, son altaneros y con complejos de superioridad, casi tanto como los kree.

·

— ¿Por qué vales tanto, eh? — pregunta con desprecio.

— No lo sé.

— ¿Por qué eres tan valioso para Udonta?

— No lo sé — no necesita dudar, no puedo mentir, si lo intento el suero me da descargas de dolor intenso, si me resisto a contestar, es peor.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienen tú y él?

— Nada.

— ¿Nada?

— No lo sé.

— ¡Explícate! — ¡No, no quiero decir nada!

— N-no lo sé... Agh — me quejo intentando resistirme a pesar de los espasmos de agonía. No puedo aguantarlo —. Él me aprecia, y no sé por qué, yo soy una molestia más en la nave, pero soy demasiado bueno robando supongo, me conserva y yo no me quejo. A veces me hace sentir a gusto — ¡Maldición! ¡Quill, cállate!

— Interesante, de verdad no sabes por qué, no eres nada. ¿Te aprecia?

— Es más flexible conmigo, siempre me protege y me ayuda... siempre viene al rescate y yo...

— ¿Tú, qué?

— Yo solo quiero que deje de privilegiarme, ya no soy un crío... quiero que me vea como su maldito igual.

— Ay, que tierno — le escupo en la cara y río por un momento, ella se cabrea y vuelve a golpearme en el estómago.

— ¡Mi dama, si sigue así terminará dañándolo demasiado! — exclama el sujeto de los datos y Tercea suelta un gemido de frustración a modo de berrinche.

— Eres nada y lo sabes, Star Lord.

— Tal vez sea nada para ti, pero para Yondu soy mil veces algo mejor que tú — La Araña guarda silencio por un momento, únicamente me observa con odio.

·

No me lo negaré, no puedo mentir, y sé que para él valgo más que ella. A ella la deja vivir a pesar de todo el daño que a veces causa. Pero por mí se arriesga, a mí me protege para que pueda seguir viviendo. Se nota la diferencia, hasta los del Eclector lo notan, sino no me tratarían de favorito y cosas similares.

·

— Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, Quill. Siempre. Nadie me dice que no, y si lo hace, lo destruyo. No tengo ningún grado de tolerancia a la frustración porque hago lo que quiero y tomo lo que quiero...

— Pero no puedes obtener nada de Yondu, ni siquiera puedes mancillarlo ni nada. Él es simplemente demasiado para ti, de hecho, muy por encima de ti o cualquiera. Y sinceramente, dañarme a mí simplemente logra que te quiera torturar aún más. Si está vivo se vengará y lo sabes — espero el golpe. No llega.

— Estás enamorado de Udonta.

·

¿Ah? No, ¿qué? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿En qué momento esta conversación subió tanto de tono?

·

— No es... eso — ni siquiera sé qué está pasando entre nosotros, ¿qué estoy a punto de decir? Creo que será una sorpresa incluso para mí —. No es amor como tal, yo... yo... creo que solo quiero hacerlo perder los estribos... conmigo, verlo sin control. Supongo que únicamente quiero que me muerda — Espera, ¿qué? ¿Realmente quiero eso? Wow, esto es nuevo. Gracias, perra, ahora estoy totalmente gay por Yondu, mil gracias. Mi heterosexualidad acaba de morir, mierda.

·

Tercea sonríe y una segunda aguja entra por mi carne, la pesadilla pronto comenzará. La humillación desaparece, la vergüenza que siento se desvanece. Sin darme cuenta estoy alucinando, estoy en el Eclector, ya no noto qué no es real. Camino alegre por los pasillos, todos me miran raro y no entiendo por qué, escucho su voz y me doy media vuelta para ver al fondo de uno de los corredores a mi azulado alien favorito, me llama a su lado con los ojos llenos de furia y una media sonrisa algo sádica, trago saliva y mientras me dirijo hacia él escucho gritar a mi madre y mi instinto entra en terror.

·

·

·

 **PeSaDiLlAs**

·

— ¿Y? — preguntó despectivamente Tercea a su asistente.

·

Quill llevaba quince minutos sin hacer nada más que respirar. Sus ojos estaban fijos, con la miraba perdida, con la mente notoriamente en otro lugar. La saliva le escurría por la boca y a momentos su garganta emitía un leve quejido, como si quisiera gritar y no pudiera. Estaba encerrado en su mente, en su infierno interno. El sujeto de los datos asintió con la cabeza y la asesina dio un respingo de entusiasmo y alegría, exigió ver sus gráficas cerebrales y sonrió macabramente al verlas. Se giró a verlo y pudo notar que los ojos del terrano se habían humedecido y por sus mejillas caían lágrimas. Las pesadillas no son únicamente miedos, también son desesperanza, tristeza y dolor, y el pobre chico las estaba sufriendo todas.

·

Abrió la boca para felicitar a su asistente cuando la nave se remeció fuertemente, las alarmas se dispararon y ahora era Tercea la que estaba en una pesadilla.

·

Corrió con todas sus patas hasta la sala de control, organizó a todos sus hombres en posiciones de defensa y ataque, se preparó para pilotear ella misma su nave para huir, estaba lista para comenzar a abrir portales para dar saltos espaciales cuando escuchó esa risa de satisfacción, SU risa. Udonta.

·

Ahora el terrano no era el único que estaba en una pesadilla.

·

·

·

 **¡Es De Mi PrOpIeDaD, pErRa MaLpArIdA!**

·

El Eclector tuvo que quedar atrás, pero sacándole algunas piezas pudieron reparar y optimizar las naves más pequeñas. La asesina no esperaba que le lloviera un enjambre de naves pequeñas acorazadas y que en vez de disparar, se pegaran al casco y lo perforaran con lásers mineros. Era tan simple que lo pasó por alto. Sus escudos evitaban balas y disparos plasmas a la perfección desde lejos, pero eran inútiles evitando que entraran esas naves-abejas y reventaran el casco por debajo de estas barreras energéticas.

·

Udonta entró primero y aniquiló a todo ser que se le atravesara hasta llegar al cuarto de controles, y junto a Obfonteri, esperaron. Cuando llegó la araña no pudo contener su alegría. Con Kraglin la sometieron y la maniataron, la venganza vendría después para ella y los traidores. Sin mencionar que venderían la nave por piezas y no solo habían recuperado el ídolo purinhniask, también encontraron bodegas llenas de cosas valiosas.

·

Media hora les tomó lograr abrir la puerta donde tenían a Peter, ni Tercea y nadie les facilitó las cosas, mucho menos la clave para entrar. Terminaron cortando la puerta a lo salvaje con un láser de fundición. Entraron únicamente Yondu, su mano derecha y Tullk, gente de confianza. Quill aún estaba colgado con esos ojos perdidos y esa expresión de dolor y ensimismamiento. Kraglin y Tullk se miraron preocupados, intentaron deducir qué pasaba por la mente de Udonta, lucía estoico y frío, este se giró hacia el xandariano y sin que le ordenara nada trotó a ver qué era lo que le habían hecho al chico, revisó las bases de datos lo más rápido que pudo. Tullk corrió a romper las amarras, no parecían ceder. El de ojos rojos silbó entonces, y su flecha yaka atacó el armazón que suspendía a su muchacho, una vez libre cayó y el dueño de la flecha lo recibió para que no sufriera más daño.

·

— Cap-capitán... — el centauriano no contestó aunque estaba atento a escuchar —. Capitán, le dieron Earenda con Phaebos — su líder torció el gesto en desagrado.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de esa perra? — Tullk estaba consternado.

·

Yondu no dijo nada, les indicó que llevaran a Quill a casa y lo estabilizaran. Salió de la habitación en silencio hasta el calabozo donde tenían a los pocos prisioneros. Obfonteri corrió tras él. Los prisioneros estaban heridos y golpeados, los vencedores reventaban la nave secuestrada y festejaban el botín. Ella estaba sentada al centro de su jaula con cara de satisfacción y tranquilidad.

·

— ¿Y? ¿Te gustó la mejora que le hice a tu terrano? Ahora es menos impertinente — se burló. Kraglin puso una expresión de "la cagaste" y la araña se tensó.

— Abre la puerta, Krag — espetó contenido, el centauriano.

— Yondu yo no creo que sea el momento ni el lug...

— No lo repetiré.

— Sí, capitán.

·

Al verlo entrar, Tercea se levantó del suelo y se apartó un par de pasos.

·

— Vamos, esto es tú culpa. Yo te ofrecí decenas de veces que me lo vendieras — Yondu avanzaba lentamente, con sus ojos fijos en ella, sus furibundos ojos rojos —. Udonta... e-es solo un terrano... de hecho, es menos que eso, es un mestizo, un híbrido, no es nad-nada — la cresta roja comenzó a brillar y el de piel azulada soltó un silbido, su flecha comenzó a seguirlo por sobre su hombro como un perro mientras este caminaba rodeando a Tercea que cada vez estaba más nerviosa —. ¡Maldición, di algo!

·

Un silbido corto y la flecha pasó rauda por sobre la cabeza de la asesina quebrando en su base uno de sus cuernos, la araña gritó un momento y del cuerno quebrado comenzó a emanar su negra sangre.

·

— ¿En serio? ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan molesto!? ¡Solo es un crío terrano!

·

Yondu acortó la distancia, en un rápido movimiento la cogió de otros dos cuernos y la obligó a arrodillarse, la fémina lo miraba con odio y temor.

·

— No puedo creer que lo prefieras por sobre cualquiera. ¿Ya le has dicho a tu tripulación que te lo quieres follar?

— Kraglin, lárgate.

— Yond... — el de sangre azul no quería dejar a Udonta en ese estado con Tercea, su ira podía arruinar la venganza, la bastarda no merecía una muerte rápida.

— Lárgate — ordenó una única vez más y el xandariano obedeció de mala gana.

— Oh, Tercea — dijo el líder ravager con un tono burlón al tiempo que presionaba los cuernos para separarlos un poco y hacerlos crujir. La fémina ahogó un quejido de dolor —. ¿De verdad eres tan básica como para creer que solo por algo tan animal lo conservo?

— Je, obviamente ustedes dos necesitan revolcarse. Él ya lo admitió, bajo los efectos del Earenda. Lástima que ahora sea casi un vegetal, aunque por otro lado, te será más fácil follárt... ¡Aahhg! — uno de los cuernos crujió y se agrietó.

— Eres tan estúpida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no creí tus amenazas sobre desmembrarme por tocar al crío?

— Je, sigues sin entender, araña estúpida.

— ¿Q-qué? — los negros ojos de Tercea reflejaban su miedo y dolor.

— Él no es cualquier crío... ¡Es de MI propiedad, perra malparida!

·

El grito de Tercea resonó por su negra nave, Yondu salió de la habitación aún ofuscado con un cuerno en cada mano. La asesina se quedó lloriqueando, el orgullo de su raza había sido extirpado y su castigo a penas comenzaba, pues a Udonta no se le quitan sus tesoros.

·

·

·

 **GrAcIaS**

·

No me siento bien, me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo, me siento afiebrado, pero algo me dice que he estado peor. Tengo extrañas imágenes que aparecen y se van tan rápido que no logro recordarlas, solo logro sentirlas, y se siente horrible. Intento no quedarme en esa sensación y por más que busco lo último que llega a mi mente es el Eclector estallando... ¡Yondu! Intento despertar, abrir los ojos, moverme, todo me pesa, me siento prisionero en mi propio cuerpo. Escucho voces como si estuvieran bajo agua, amortiguadas. Hago mi máximo esfuerzo por salir de esta espesa neblina. Logro moverme un poco y levantar levemente una mano. Siento una mano en el pecho y otra en la frente. Más voces amortiguadas. Reviento mi voluntad y logro entreabrir los ojos por un momento.

·

— E-estás v-vivo... — logro silabear al ver al maldito pitufo galáctico vivito frente a mí. Doy una sonrisa y vuelvo a caer en la niebla de mis sueños mientras siento su mano acariciarme el pelo.

·

Hijo de puta, está vivo y me salvó de nuevo.

·

·

Abro los ojos nuevamente, los siento hinchados y pesados de tanto dormir, miro a mi alrededor antes de moverme. Estoy en el camarote de Udonta, para mi sorpresa. Estamos estacionados en algún lugar, no siento que la nave ronronee como siempre que se mueve y la falta de ruido y escándalo también me da pistas de que la tripulación no está despierta o en la nave, espero que no hayan sido muchas bajas desde la explosión. Intento recordar una vez más, pero solo tengo un par de imágenes sueltas de Tercea y el Eclector en llamas... y un grito de mi madre, pero eso no puede ser real... tal vez la nave en llamas tampoco lo sea... no lo sé, me siento como saliendo de una resaca e incorporarme en la cama me hace marearme y me da dolor punzante.

·

¿Por qué estoy aquí y no en mi cama? Noto entonces que tengo una inyecaps en el brazo, algo así como una ampolla de vidrio y un catéter que suministran medicamentos programados al torrente sanguíneo. Son unas mierdas bastante costosas y al observar a mi lado derecho, en una mesa de noche, que está casi destruida por el mal uso, hay a lo menos unas quince inyecaps vacías. Eso quiere decir amargamente que llevo entre una semana y media a veinte días inconsciente.

·

Mierda, eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Qué diablos me pasó?

·

Escucho un quejido leve y me giro demasiado rápido para mi gusto a ver de dónde viene. La cabeza me va vueltas y vueltas, respiro profundo evitando las nauseas y el mareo se detiene. A un lado de la cama del capitán está nada menos que el mismo, durmiendo en el suelo con una botella de alcohol a medio terminar. Hago todo mi esfuerzo por no reír. Se ve deplorable y en el fondo (muy en el fondo) también se ve adorable. ¿Me ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo? Durante todo este tiempo me he preocupado si de verdad me aprecia, he sido un estúpido, obviamente lo hace, acaba de gastar bastante en esas inyecaps, me rescató de las garras de Tercea y me ha cedido su cama. Hijo de puta, te adoro.

·

Hace algo de frío en la habitación, eso no es normal. Me levanto procurando no levantar al ebrio azul, me asomo por uno de los ventanales para ver dónde estamos. No es más que otro puerto espacial-taller clandestino como tantos otros, están reparando a esta gran nave de lo que puedo deducir son varios daños. Así que el Eclector si estalló, pero como casi nadie sabe los verdaderos planos, las bombas de la loca no lograron destruirla. Bendita nave-chatarra, dura como un asteroide Karalaun. Supongo que el frío se debe a que el sistema de calefacción no está del todo bien. No importa, en la cama de Yondu no hace frío.

·

El sueño me ataca casi con dolor, aún no estoy del todo bien. Suelto un bufido de mala gana y me devuelvo a la cama. Cojo un abrigo de piel y me acerco a Yondu, aún duerme. Me arrodillo a su lado y lo cubro con el abrigo, mas un impulso, ¡esos tontos impulsos que tengo! Una idea cruza mi cabeza y sin pensarlo mucho me digo, ¿qué tan mal me puede ir? Solo necesito veinte segundos de estupidez. Miro para todos lados y me inclino sobre mi tiburón. Le doy un beso que a duras penas es un beso, se podría decir que es más un roce que otra cosa, pero para mí es suficiente.

·

— Gracias — susurro alegre y me subo a la cama, me cubro y vuelvo a caer dormido.

·

Lo cual es una lástima, si me hubiera demorado un poco más en dormir habría escuchado a Yondu levantarse del suelo (ya que nunca estuvo durmiendo el muy bastardo timador). Me dirige una mirada con una de sus características sonrisas de medio lado.

·

— Vaya, chico — dice tomando otro trago largo a su botella mientras me acaricia el pelo.

·

·

·

 **·.·.·.·C·o·N·t·I·n·U·a·R·á·.·.·.·**

Gracias por la paciencia, de verdad. Lamento no haber logrado subir este capítulo la semana pasada, de verdad. Pero lo compensaré muy bien, lo prometo!

Mil gracias por el apoyo, amo sus reviews y comentarios, de verdad son las mejores lectoras del mundo y las amo. Este capítulo me quedó más largo pero no creo que les moleste ;D

Esperaré sus comentarios y reviews con toda la ilusión (de verdad, AMO recibir sus mensajes!).

Nos vemos pronto!


	8. Parte 8, Me conocen como Star Lord

**P·A·R·T·E – 8**

 **M·E··C·O·N·O·C·E·N··C·O·M·O··S·T·A·R·L·O·R·D**

·

·

 **CaViLaCiOnEs.**

·

Llevo tres días recluido en mi puto camarote... ¡Tres! ¡Lo único que quiero es salir de una puta vez en el nombre de todo lo que es bueno en la galaxia! El infame doc del Eclector (nunca nadie le ha preguntado cómo se llama, para todos es simplemente Doc) me ha prohibido salir de la nave, que aún está en reparaciones, hasta que este "bien", lo molesto es que yo ya me siento bien, hace tres días desperté como nuevo y aún así me tienen enclaustrado.

·

Resoplo molesto una vez más y cambiando de lado el casette en mi walkman (por vez mil) me tiro a mi cama de mala gana. Le doy PLAY a mi música y mi mente comienza a jugar conmigo sin que se lo pida. Recuerdo a Yondu durmiendo a un lado de su cama y yo usándola, recuerdo mi roce con sus labios y que al despertar después de eso (un día después) estaba en mi cama, en mi habitación y como nuevo, así que salí a recorrer el Eclector y el Doc me obligó a volver.

·

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando intenté besar al idiota de Yondu? ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? Que yo sepa me gustan las féminas, no solo humanoides, pero féminas, es decir, HEMBRAS. ¿Qué tiene ese pitufo galáctico que me hace dudar? Genial, ahora recuerdo cuando lo estaba mirando ducharse, ¿esto puede sonar más gay? Yo creo que no. Ya debería ir asumiendo que quiero acostarme con él. No hay nadie más dentro de mi cabeza, ¿qué consigo censurándome tanto además de frustrarme? Nadie puede escucharme. Ya es bastante raro que me atraiga un alien macho azul, que además sea un pirata espacial y que también sea mi única figura paterna lo complica todo al nivel de retorcido crónico... pero todo esto es SU culpa, es decir, soy al único al que no trata realmente mal, me perdona todo, siempre me anda cuidando... Aunque fue él el hijo de puta que me robó de mi planeta y me ha metido en tantos problemas y misiones seudo-suicidas, sin embargo es él quien siempre me anda rescatando de todos los embrollos en los que caigo. Me acaba de rescatar de las garras de nada más ni nada menos que Tercea. ¡Arg! ¡Maldito centauriano! Cuando me salvó de los Hoskaert, realmente era suicida ir por mí, y lo hizo, y luego me sale con "marcarme como su propiedad". ¡Aún puedo recordar ese maldito chupón en el cuello! ¡Desde ese miserable instante que me cuestiono mis preferencias! Y cada año se pone peor y peor. ¿Mencioné que me he insinuado un par de veces y el bastardo de cresta roja me sigue el juego? No sé si lo hace porque de verdad cabe la posibilidad, o porque está jugando conmigo, o solo porque como Yondu Udonta que es, no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad de fastidiarme.

·

¡Arg! ¡No sé qué hacer! Sé que me aprecia, me cuida demasiado, soy su favorito entre todos, me privilegia incluso por sobre Kraglin. Suspirar no me sirve de nada, no sé qué hacer con todo esto que quiero y siento, ni siquiera me estoy permitiendo pensarlo con detenimiento. Tal vez debería largarme de aquí, y esta vez hacerlo de verdad, lo he pensado mucho ya, debería independizarme de los ravagers y de Yondu, coger MI nave (Yondu me regaló la Milano cuando tenía diez años, eso la hace mía) y largarme al espacio por aventuras y destino. Bueno, suena de las mil maravillas... ¿Y si lo hago ahora? Quizás. Pero primero, a comer y beber. Tengo que interrogar a alguno de estos idiotas, necesito saber qué ha pasado mientras dormía.

·

·

·

 **WaLkMaN**

·

— ¡Maldito mocoso malparido y malagradecido!

·

Recibo una cachetada que me manda al suelo. Puedo ver la cara de desilusión y molestia reflejada en la expresión del tiburón que tengo por capitán. Me lo he ganado, lo sé. Pero con un demonio, es que estoy harto de que me pasen a llevar. Tengo catorce años y simplemente me está hartando el mal trato que siempre tengo que soportar. Miro de reojo alrededor desde el suelo, no sé qué espero, ninguno de esos piratas bastardos hará ni dirá nada en mi defensa. Ni siquiera las pocas féminas o semiféminas de la nave hacen algo, bueno, si tuvieran instinto maternal no estarían en una nave pirata asaltando y matando. De hecho, ellas son las peores aquí.

·

— ¡Me tienes hasta la coronilla, chiquillo! ¿Acaso quieres que los deje comerte? ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres!? — me amenaza como siempre, no digo nada. Yondu bufa encolerizado y me da una patada que me hace rodar. Vaya que está enojado esta vez.

— Capitán... — por lo visto Obfonteri consideró que esta vez se había pasado. Udonta lo miró a los ojos y el xandariano volvió a su lugar, callado.

— Te hemos alimentado, vestido y entrenado. ¿Cómo puedes salirme con esta estupidez?

— ¡Ustedes me robaron de mi planeta y no hacen nada más que maltratarme! — grito intentando pararme. Kraglin entrecierra los ojos esperando que me den otra patada. Sin embargo, el centauriano se pone de cuchillas a mi lado y me da otra cachetada, que resuena por la nave.

— No me vengas con eso, mocoso. A ti te vale una mierda tu maldita Terra. Eres un jodido malagradecido que casi se mata por andar de estúpido jugueteando entre las jaulas. Eres un chiquillo debilucho y un bueno para nada. Yo soy el único que impide que te cocinen ¿y así me pagas? ¿¡Qué mierda hacías en la jaula del lusnoyik!?

— ¿¡Por qué no le preguntas a tu maldita tripulación!? — me levanto de golpe y me largo antes de recibir más reprimendas o golpes.

·

Ese día, como siempre que podían, me habían despertado algunos de los ravagers lanzándome agua (o cosas acuosas como aceite y similares) para verme incorporarme como un gato engrifado sobre la cama, luego me lanzaban harinas o roca molida o carbón y corrían. Entorné los ojos y me fui a lavar toda la basura que tenía encima, al volver a mi camarote normalmente me faltaría algo, mis botas o parte de mi ropa o mis cosas, pero esta vez se habían extralimitado. Mi walkman no estaba.

·

Los perseguí, me enojé, los amenacé y finalmente supliqué para que me lo devolvieran. Se burlaban, reían y yo desesperado lo buscaba por todos lados sin éxito. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando uno de los infelices me dijo que lo habían dejado en la jaula del lusnoyik que habían capturado hace dos días.

·

Los lusnoyiar (plural de lusnoyik) son una especie creada artificialmente. Diseñados para ser cazadores y armas cuadrúpedas, casi indestructibles y muy longevos. Necesitan poco alimento y poca agua, su único problema es que a pesar de ser diseñados para obedecer, nunca lo hicieron, destruyeron el laboratorio que los creó y se tomaron el planetoide donde estaban. Se venden muy caros y es una matanza lograr coger a uno. Hace unas semanas nos contrataron para robar un cachorro (miles de dientes, apariencia reptiliana, seis tentáculos espinosos por cola, cuatro patas con garras metálicas, cuatro metros de altura y una tonelada de musculatura asesina). Udonta aceptó a pesar de que la tripulación no parecía convencida. El comprador, un tal "Coleccionista" lo quería a como de lugar y pagó demasiado bien por adquirirlo.

·

Tres días costó coger al puto cachorro. Por suerte no mató a ningún ravager, pero mandó de gravedad a quince y lastimó a otros treinta. Yondu por poco pierde las piernas... aunque uno de los piratas perdió un ojo. Ahora tiene uno artificial y más cool.

·

El punto es que los malditos escondieron mi walkman en la jaula de la bestia... y yo fui por él. Sé que suena estúpido, pero mi mamá me lo había dado... era SU walkman. Preferiría morir que perderlo, es lo único que tengo de ella, es lo único que me recuerda quién soy y de dónde vengo. Así es que me metí en la jaula, el animal estaba drogado y anestesiado para poder transportarlo y en aquel momento dormía. Si se despertaba sus movimientos serían más lentos pero no menos mortales, a mi me valía un condenado orloni si se despertaba y me masacraba, yo quería mi walkman. Las alarmas se dispararon despertando a la bestia, se levantó lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a buscarme. Lo cual fue una ventaja, al levantarse pude ver que mi walkman estaba colgando de la parte más alta de la jaula. Los ravagers llegaron junto al capitán, creían que el lusnoyik había roto la seguridad. Está demás decir que Yondu ordenó sacarme de la jaula, tres tripulantes más quedaron graves, la criatura me cogió con una de sus cola-tentáculo y me apretó tanto que creí que mis ojos saldrían por mis cuencas como esos juguetes para perro. Estuve a punto de desmayarme cuando el animal cayó inconsciente de nuevo, y mi walkman entre tanto revuelo ya no estaba a la vista, probablemente estaba debajo del animal, hecho trizas. Yondu me había arrastrado fuera de la jaula, con una mano sangrando (el lusnoyik lo había atacado con una de sus colas) y la otra aún sosteniendo una escopeta con tranquilizantes para bestias colosales, cerraron la jaula y mi capitán comenzó a reprenderme con ira.

·

Pasarían meses antes de enterarme de qué pasó después de que me fuera.

·

Yo estuve escondido entre unas tuberías por tres días y medio, hasta que me encontró mi alien secuestrador. Él siempre me encuentra, no importa dónde carajos esté. Yo aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la ira reflejada en ellos. Estaba a punto de gritarle y buscarme otro escondite, pero el muy maldito estiró su mano sosteniendo mi walkman y sin mirarme a la cara dijo.

·

— Deja de ser tan dramático, chico. Y límpiate esas lágrimas, estás en una puta nave pirata.

·

Toda ira se esfumó y me lancé a abrazarlo.

·

— ¡Para con esta mierda de andar abrazándome, maldito chiquillo! ¡Ya suéltame! — me gritaba mientras intentaba zafarse de mí sin esfuerzo realmente. Le incomodaba bastante, pero de todas formas me lo aguantaba.

·

Como mencioné, meses después descubrí que una vez que me fui del lugar, el centauriano exigió saber qué estaba pasando, todos se hicieron los idiotas y entonces Tullk encontró mi walkman quebrado e inservible entre las patas del lusnoyik. Udonta entró en cólera y la siguiente vez que pidió las explicaciones no lo hizo de manera amable, y lo más amable que puede ser Yondu cuando exige algo no se puede llamar realmente amable. Castigó a mis bullys de siempre y amenazó a toda la tripulación de que dejaran de atentar contra mi vida. Lo siguiente que hizo fue algo que jamás olvidaré. Tomó una de las naves y fue a un puerto-chatarra en el cuadrante 38BTK-625,Z. Ese lugar es conocido por tener la chatarra ordenada por sectores y es basura de todas partes, ese lugar incluso tiene chatarra de Terra.

·

Los tres días que estuve oculto enfurruñado se demoró el líder ravager en encontrar las piezas para reparar mi walkman. Aunque hizo un poco de trampa, lo debe de haber optimizado un poco, porque desde entonces jamás volvió a trabar la cinta, y sin importar los golpes o caídas que sufriera, jamás se volvió a echar a perder.

·

·

·

 **¿QuÉ pAsÓ mIeNtRaS dOrMíA?**

·

Me levanto de mi cama y escapo entre los pasillos para salir a algún bar, de preferencia donde estén mis compañeros piratas. Como es obvio, no me demoro nada en encontrar un bar lleno de lovebots, tienen una preferencia cuestionable todos estos tipos por las fembots en general. Diría que yo prefiero las aliens de carne y hueso, pero por lo visto también tengo una debilidad cuestionable por un centauriano de malas pulgas... y eso pone a mis compañeros a un nivel de preferencias respetables en comparación a mí. Entro al bar y me reciben completamente borrachos y alegres.

·

— ¡Quill! ¡Ven con nosotros terrano indestructible! — me invita Tullk y yo ni tonto me pierdo el recibimiento y el licor gratis.

— ¡Tullk, viejo zorro! — lo saludo y me siento a su lado.

— Yo te creía aún medio muerto en tu camarote, Quill boy.

— No podía soporta más el encierro, el maldito Doc no me dejaba escapar — aclaro mientras pido comida.

— Hay que agradecer entonces que esté casi muerto de ebrio por allá — me indicó Tullk hacia un costado de la barra. Y allí estaba el Doc, durmiendo abrazado a la pierna de una lovebot con una mano y la otra aún sosteniendo una botella de licor a medio terminar. Reí bastante con la escena.

·

Un par de jarras y mucha comida después Tullk y Orlo no paraban de hablar de la siguiente misión, a penas el Eclector estuviera en optimas condiciones en un par de días, iríamos a la carga. Un comprador, xandariano creo, nos estaba pidiendo ir a no sé dónde a buscar una reliquia de entre los escombros de una civilización muerta. Estos tipos eran tan simples que no se cuestionaban el precio, pagaban demasiado bien por un trabajo tan fácil, de seguro había algo malo que venía en la letra chica del contrato, algún peligro oculto o quizás no éramos los únicos tras el objeto en cuestión. En fin, sonaba bien como misión pero yo estaba interesado en otras cosas y los ravagers frente a mí estaban tan legua-suelta que este era mi momento.

·

— ¿Y qué pasó mientras dormía? Solo recuerdo que la araña me maniató y luego vi el Eclector entre llamas y explosiones — ambos se miraron cómplices.

— ¿Nadie te ha dicho nada? — pregunta Orlo sin creerme.

— Nop — respondo dándole un trago a mi jarra de Eliavas (a términos simples es como una cerveza azul con un ligero sabor a almendras). Ambos rieron por lo bajo y Tullk comenzó la historia.

— Tercea quería dos cosas, robar el ídolo purinhniask para no pagarlo y encabronar a Yondu. Por eso aprovechó de robarte y torturarte — si algo recuerdo muy bien es que Tercea me quería vender, pero supongo que Yondu les contó otra cosa, tendré que averiguar eso después.

— ¿Torturarme? — pregunto y doy otro trago, con razón estaba tan hecho mierda al despertar.

— Sí — dice Orlo —. Te interrogó con Earenda y luego te torturó con Phaebos.

·

Siento un escalofrío recorrerme y casi puedo escuchar un grito que identifico claramente como de mi madre. Muevo la cabeza intentando evitar a como de lugar recordar algo. Perra malnacida, Phaebos, eso es extralimitarse. ¿Qué le hice para recibir tanto odio? Y lo más importante... ¿Cómo diablos sobreviví a eso?

·

— ¿Y por qué? — cuestiono por lo bajo, en eso llega Kraglin, en calidad de estropajo y se sienta junto a mí.

— Porque te odiaba con tooooodo su ser. Ya sabes, las arañas son rencorosas.

— Hola Krags — lo saludo y él me dedica una sonrisa afable.

— Solo hemos visto a Yondu así de furioso una vez, y fue cuando Greanshia casi le arrancó la cara a Kraglin. ¿Lo recuerdas, no? — continuaba, Tullk.

— Nah, nah. El capitán estaba aún más cabreado esta vez. No nos mintamos, él privilegia a Pete por sobre nosotros — xandariano maldito, me está incomodando.

— No digas eso, Krags — le digo algo molesto.

— Pete, no lo digo de mala forma. Eres literalmente alguien muy importante aquí... — dice Obfonteri de manera desinteresada, pero con un leve tono amargo.

— Piensa que te hemos criado a ti más que a Kraglin, este sinvergüenza llegó con unos... ¿Cuántos años tenías, muchacho? — le pregunta el viejo zorro.

— ¿Unos dieciocho? Creo — responde el de sangre azul.

— ¿Ves, Peter? A ti te criamos desde los ocho.

— Pero lo importante es que eres un puto milagro, chico. Sobreviviste a Phaebos, nadie sabe cómo — dice Orlo de la nada.

— ¿Y qué pasó, cómo me salvaron? ¿Dónde está Tercea?

·

·

·

 **¿OjO pOr OjO?**

·

Tercea estaba maniatada en su jaula, todos los traidores habían sido ejecutados por la flecha yaka de Udonta. Ella estaba más pálida que de costumbre, aún perdía algo de sangre por sus cuernos quebrados, mas ella seguía de pie, mirando con odio a los ojos rojos de su captor.

·

— Tus traidores me contaron que adoras al chiquillo porque te salvó la vida cuando recién lo habías secuestrado. ¿De verdad un crío humano de ocho años te salvó la vida? — preguntó Tercea con su voz aterciopelada.

— Sí — contestó el de piel azul —. Unos traidores quisieron matarme mientras dormía, el chico cogió una de mis armas y mató al más cercano, me desperté y con mi flecha maté al resto.

— Ay, que ternura. Él te protege y tú lo proteges. ¿No te da algo de vergüenza querer cogerte al terrano después de criarlo? — espetó la asesina y Kraglin miró a Yondu esperando lo peor.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? — saltó Tullk indignado y su capitán impidió su avance.

— Je, je. Eres tan básica y estúpida. ¿Crees que perderé mis estribos fácilmente y te daré una muerte rápida? No. Tú robaste algo que es mío y lo intentaste destruir. Yo solo quiero devolverte el favor.

— ¿Ojo por ojo, Udonta?

— No, Tercea. Al capitán le gusta que le paguen más de lo que le deben — contesta el xandariano.

— Nadie está hablando contigo, maldito perro faldero — vomita las palabras con desaire, la fémina expele ira y miedo.

— No le hables así, Tercea. No es un perro faldero, tú lo eres. Tú eres la que me persiguió por la galaxia como perra en celo para abrirme las piernas y luego obsesionarse conmigo como una loca despechada. Y luego vas e intentas destruir mi nave, matar a mi tripulación y robarte a mi chico para torturarlo y venderlo, aunque poco te interesaba hacerlo, solo querías dañarme — el rostro de la grisácea asesina se tuerce en un gesto de dolor y furia, estaba siendo humillada a un nivel que no soportaba.

— ¿Perra en celo? ¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti? — a duras penas podía contener las ganas de gritarle, temblaba de odio.

— Ahora que el chico se está recuperando, solo eres un cabo suelto.

— ¿Qué? — ella estaba realmente sorprendida.

— Pete se está recuperando, Araña. El Phaebos no sirve en híbridos tan poderosos — reveló Kraglin, disfrutando la cara de ignorancia de la hembra.

— ¿De qué hablas? Es un mestizo humano... es imposible que contenga el linaje de él... Ego es demasiado podero...

— ¿Poderoso? Vamos, lo estás diciendo. El chico es mitad Celestial, sobrevivir al Phaebos no es lo único especial en él — completó Tullk y la Araña pedió el control.

— ¡Mitad Celestial! ¡No me vengan con jodas! ¿De qué hablan? ¿Es por eso que lo conservaste? — le gritaba a Yondu.

— Esta conversación se volvió aburrida, muchachos. A trabajar, no enfriemos más esta venganza, no olvidemos a todos los que murieron por esta maldita caprichosa — anunció el centauriano mientras la asesina comenzaba a suplicar.

·

·

·

 **BoRrAcHo Y hAbLaDoR**

·

A grandes (y borrachos) rasgos me describieron el plan para atacar a Tercea, cómo se tomaron su nave, que yo estaba semi muerto y que el Doc le dijo a Udonta que mejor me "sacrificaban". Mi centauriano se negó, vendieron todo lo que tenía la araña, incluida su nave, y con todo eso aún los ravagers seguían festejando, la nave de la maldita había pagado la reparación del Eclector por completo, y había sobrado para comprar naves nuevas y arreglar las viejas, el ídolo había servido para optimizarlas, hasta alcanzó para repintar mi Milano. Y el capitán había gastado un dineral en comprar suficientes inyecaps para salvarme. Mientras dormía intentando revivir de las pesadillas del Phaebos, Yondu había asesinado a Tercea, y Tullk no se guardó muchos detalles... "Yondu la mató luego de que Krag le cortara los brazos" me sonó algo macabro, pero Tullk siempre ha sido un fanfarrón, y el xandariano estaba durmiendo ebrio para entonces, así que no pude confirmarlo. Aunque no es algo que quiera saber. Decidí volver al Eclector después de toda la información de la nueva misión y de todo lo que pasó mientras estaba inconsciente cuando Tullk me habló.

·

— No juzgues lo que le hicimos a esa malparida. El capitán Udonta de verdad estaba en cólera, el Doc dijo que jamás saldrías de esas pesadillas. De hecho todavía no entiende cómo lo lograste. Pero la bastarda no paraba de reírse, estaba feliz de tenerlo así de destruido por haberte torturado, no lo recuerdas, y espero jamás lo hagas, pero escucharte gritar por el infierno que vivías en tu propia cabeza nos heló la sangre a casi todos. En el fondo nuestro líder si es algo sentimental contigo. Más que mal eres el único al que ve como un igual — terminó la frase en voz baja y siguió tomando de otra jarra recién llegada a la mesa.

— ¿Su igual? Tullk, me trata como si siguiera siendo un crío — lo digo intentando no sonar dolido.

— Ambos sabemos que no es verdad, para Udonta todos somos parte de la tripulación, incluso Obfonteri, que es su mano derecha, es parte de los ravagers. Tú eres algo distinto, ha ti te deja ser y es más, te ayuda a seguir siendo lo que quieras. No lo digo de mala manera, Pete. Pero para él, nosotros somos canes obedientes o sublevados, pero canes. Tú eres Peter Quill. Eres al único que jamás llama por su nombre solo para hacerte enojar. A él le gusta tu atención, si no fuera así no te fastidiaría todo el tiempo.

— Tullk, eso suena terrible, yo no soy tan importan...

— Yo qué sé. Yo lo veo así, quizás es solo lo ebrio que estoy, pero siento que deberías entenderlo un poco más — el ebrio pirata se levanta a duras penas y se acerca a un par de lovebots que le sonríen coquetamente.

·

Me quedo pensando un momento y decido que prefiero volver a la nave con una botella de Eliavas y tragármela solo mientras decido qué hacer.

·

·

·

 **No TiEnEs LaS bOlAs...**

·

La gran nave está casi desierta, vaya que se tomaron en serio salir a festejar el tamaño botín. Recorro los pasillos y no hay nadie, en la sala de mecánicos hay uno que otro ravager, hay otro puñado entre el comedor y los camarotes. Únicamente retumba el sonido de las reparaciones hasta que paso por el galpón central, alcanzó a percibir un leve atisbo de música, busco su fuente y a cada paso que doy hacia la habitación del capitán, la música se hace más y más nítida.

·

"Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans  
Way back up in the woods among the evergreens  
There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood  
Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode

… "

·

Es música terrana, no es de mi casette, pero esta ya la he escuchado antes, y está en la colección personal del líder ravager para mi sorpresa. Me acerco cautelosamente, la puerta está entreabierta, obviamente él cree que nadie vendrá a molestarlo, sino no estaría con la música a todo volumen. Me asomo desde el umbral y lo veo allí, disfrutando la música con una botella medio vacía en una mano, bailando al compás del rock'n roll con su flecha persiguiéndole e imitando el ritmo entre estelas de luz roja y silbidos. A ratos para y corea la música.

"… _Go go  
Go Johnny go go  
Go Johnny go go  
Go Johnny go go  
Go Johnny go go  
Johnny B. Goode_

…"

La flecha hace unas figuras en el aire y sigue danzando junto a su dueño. Estoy a punto de decir algo, pero ¿para qué interrumpir el momento? Abro la puerta y entro al camarote cerrándola tras de mí, evitando todo ruido.

"… _Many people coming from miles around  
To hear you play your music when the sun go down  
Maybe someday your name will be in lights  
Saying 'Johnny B. Goode tonight'_

…"

Sonrío, entretanto aprovecho el volumen de la música y abro mi botella, le doy varios sorbos mientras miro al tiburón de ojos rojos bailar con su flecha yaka, no puedo negar que estoy fascinado. La canción termina y él suelta un jadeo, estira sus brazos, la luz de su cresta roja comienza a parpadear y la flecha comienza a perder algo de control. Yondu resopla algo cansado, da un único silbido y el arma se guarda en su funda justo al tiempo que la aleta roja deja de brillar. Da un último trago a su botella y se sienta en su cama mientras abre otra. Doy un par de aplausos y el maldito intenta disimular que no había notado mi presencia.

·

— No sabía que bailabas tan bien... o que te gustaba tanto la música de MI planeta — comento intentando molestarlo, pero cuando está a punto de contestar comienza otra canción.

·

"If you ever change your mind  
About leaving, leaving me behind  
Oh, oh, bring it to me  
Bring your sweet loving  
Bring it on home to me

…"

No me puedo contener y comienzo a reír, el centauriano me sonríe de medio lado y le da un largo trago a su licor.

·

— No te conocía estos gustos.

— Hay mucho que no conoces de mí, chico — sigue bebiendo.

— Y sin embargo tu sabes todo de mí. ¿No es algo injusto?

— Yo te crié, por supuesto que te conozco mejor — está algo cortante, como si quisiera que me largara pronto. No quiero irme.

— Yondu...

— ¿Qué? — musita sin mirarme.

— Para haber estado cuidándome tanto tiempo y haber gastado un dineral en medicina, no te veo muy emocionado de verme en buen estado.

— ¿Estar semiborracho es estar en "buen estado"?

— Ambos sabemos que no estoy semiborracho... y tú tampoco — nos quedamos mirando un buen rato hasta que el tiburón abre la boca.

— ¿Qué quieres, chico? — qué directo.

·

Lo observo un momento, me acercó a paso rápido y me siento a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, con la botella de Eliavas en una mano doy un trago y hago lo que hago mejor... me hago el tonto.

·

— Vamos, Yondu. ¿Acaso no puedo venir a molestarte? — me río un poco para ver si logro que el de piel azul crea que es una broma, sin embargo al devolverle la mirada tiene una expresión indescifrable, se ve serio y pensativo y a la vez algo cabreado, pero en sus ojos hay algo más. El estómago se me enfría de golpe por instinto.

— Para tus mariconadas, Quill. Bájate y lárgate — me ordena.

— Vamos, cuando era chico no te molestabas tanto por esto.

— Ya no eres un crío. Lárgate.

— ¿Por qué quieres tanto que me vaya?

— Porque no sabes lo que estás haciendo — me contesta serio. Debo admitir que me jode demasiado que me crea tan simple. Claro que sé lo que hago.

— Sí sé lo que estoy haciendo. Y tú sabes a la perfección qué es lo que quieres — si me he equivocado de señales, con esto debería bastar para recibir una paliza y que me eche del camarote. Permanece un momento en silencio, da otro sorbo y se levanta de golpe logrando botarme al suelo. Se dirige a la puerta, la abre y se apoya en la pared bebiendo.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar una lovebot o alguna fémina que te baje la calentura, chiquillo?

·

Cambio lo más rápido que puedo mi expresión dolida por una sonrisa. ¿Cree que solo quiero un revolcón con cualquiera? No soy tan básico. Me levanto del suelo dejando mi licor en él, me sacudo la ropa y emprendo mi camino a la puerta. Detengo mis pasos al llegar a ella.

·

— ¿Qué es el Orbe? — pregunto fingiendo desinterés.

— Nada de tu incumbencia, ahora fuera de aquí — me echa y mi expresión denota mi amargura, me debato entre salir y pelearle —. ¿Eso es todo? ¿No seguirás preguntando? ¿Qué estás planeando? — doy otro paso y quedo literalmente a medio camino entre salir o entrar por el umbral, sonrió de medio lado y le sostengo esa mirada intensa que tiene.

— Nada — espeto, más canciones comienzan a sonar pero ya no les prestamos atención.

— ¡Ja! Vienes a fastidiarme, me preguntas por el Orbe, no te digo nada y no insistes ¿y pretendes que te crea que no planeas nada? Eres irritante, chico, ese es tu estado natural. Lo que estás haciendo va en contra de tu naturaleza.

— Me conoces bien.

·

Guardo silencio y él hace sonar su legua entre sus dientes, alza su botella para beber y algo se apodera de mí. Le quito la botella de las manos y bebo lo más que puedo, bajo el recipiente y sin parar de ver al líder pirata a los ojos me acerco y le lamo el cuello. Tomo mi distancia y bebo de nuevo esperando alguna reacción... un golpe, mejor dicho.

·

— Esto es menos sutil que tu mal intento de beso de hace unos días — me sonríe.

·

Oh, no. ¡Hijo de puta! El muy bastardo comienza a reír sin parar y yo me sonrojo como un estúpido. ¿Cómo hace para siempre dominar la situación? ¡Maldito!

·

— ¡E-e-estabas despierto! — exclamo y él sigue en su ataque de risa. Con una mano me indica que me largue. No, esta vez no me la vas a hacer —. Al menos yo tuve más valor que tú — musito y su risa se apaga de golpe, tengo su atención —. ¿Vas a atreverte a hacer algo o el gran Yondu Udonta, líder ravager, no tiene las bolas? — me mira más serio que nunca.

— ¿Vas a seguir? — me espeta molesto.

·

Está decidido, me voy a ir, mi lealtad ravager llegó a su límite. Mañana cogeré mi amada Milano y me iré, pero no sin antes darme un buen gusto, prefiero arrepentirme de lo que NO he hecho en la vida, no de lo que SI hice y disfruté. Así es que retrocedo y cierro la puerta, le activo los cerrojos y me quedo mirándolo de frente.

·

— ¿Y esto qué se supone que significa? — me pregunta algo divertido.

— Significa que por el momento, yo tengo más bolas que tú.

·

·

·

 **Me GuStA eScUcHaRtE gEmIr, MuChAcHo.**

·

— No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo...

— ¿Ah no? Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo y tú igual, y no me has echado a patadas, eso quiere decir que realmente no quieres que me vaya — le digo con toda confianza.

— Quill... — comienza, pero no pienso dejar mi testarudez.

— ¿Qué es lo que te frena tanto? — le interrumpo, en sus ojos puedo notar el conflicto interno que está teniendo —. ¿Es porque soy un hombre? — evade mi vista —. ¿Porque soy más joven? ¿O es...? Oh — microgestos, mi capitán, te conozco demasiado bien —. Esto es porque me has criado. Tu gran dilema es que aún me ves como un crío, como tu crío...

— No — me detiene —. Ese es mi problema, chico. Hace tiempo que ya no te veo como un crío.

·

Oh, ¿de verdad acabo de escuchar eso?

·

— Pero lo eres, y además YO te críe. Por todo eso es que esto me parece un poco...

— ¿Torcido? — musito de mala gana levantando una ceja.

— … complicado — aclara y me queda mirando serio.

— Nunca creí que el gran Yondu Udonta tuviera dilemas morales.

— Si sigues insistiendo no los tendré.

— ¿Eso es una apuesta? ¿O una amenaza? — lo incito. De verdad que no voy a parar hasta que haga algo.

·

Escucho de fondo una canción bastante rockera con exceso de guitarra eléctrica y batería, eso hace parecer a este alien más punk aún. Udonta se ha movido muy rápido, siento cómo me jala el pelo de la nuca con una de sus manos y con la otra me coge de la cintura para apretarme contra su cuerpo. El tirón en mi pelo me obliga instintivamente a mover la cabeza hacia atrás revelando el cuello y dejándome con los ojos fijos en el techo, lo siguiente que siento es su mordida, de la tamaña sorpresa la botella se me escapa de las manos y cae haciéndose pedazos. No logro parar un quejido que escapa de mi garganta al sentir sus dientes clavarse en la base de mi cuello. Duele, no puedo negarlo, pero me calienta bastante. Me aprieta más fuerte y comienza a lamerme el cuello casi a modo de disculpa, un poco más fuerte y me habría rasgado la piel. Mi mente comienza a nublarse y siento cómo mi cuerpo sube su temperatura... pero si este bastardo cree que le va a salir fácil, es que no me conoce.

·

Reacciono y me libero, con una mano lo agarro de la nuca y con la otra aparto el brazo que me tiene en la cintura. Me mira algo sorprendido y yo le sonrío satisfecho. Lo acerco y lo beso lo más brusco y apasionado que puedo... y el hijo de puta me corresponde con la misma agresividad. Con mi cuerpo lo empujo hasta la pared. Me esfuerzo en intentar ganarle a su legua, mas resulta casi imposible no quejarme entre cada bocanada de aire que logro tomar entre esos besos que parecen mordidas. Intento meter una de mis piernas entre las suyas y siento que me coge del pelo nuevamente, pero esta vez más fuerte, jala casi con odio, tengo que separarme de él un momento, él avanza un poco y yo retrocedo para conservar algo de esa distancia.

·

— Vaya, chico, vaya. No paras de sorprenderme — me halaga y yo sonrío jadeando. Me intenta obligar a acercarme y me resisto, mi centauriano deja escapar una leve risa.

— ¿Acaso crees que va a ser fácil? No soy una de tus féminas, Yondu — le advierto aún sonriendo.

— Lo sé, Peter — me llamó por mi nombre, nunca lo hace —. Eso es lo que hace que esto sea tan excitante, no eres una chica, contigo no tengo por qué ser suave. Más que mal, eres MI chico.

·

¡Puta madre! ¿Es demasiado retorcido excitarse con ese comentario? Porque juro que hizo un efecto inmediato en mí, me sonrojo aún más de lo que estoy, trago saliva de golpe y siento como mi cuerpo se afiebra. ¡Maldito tiburón!

·

— Mocoso pervertido — me dice bajando la cara lo suficiente para que su mirada me observe ligeramente desde abajo, se lame los dientes y nuevamente me es difícil tragar, parece un depredador a punto de atacar.

·

Baja su mano de mi pelo a mi cuello y a pesar de que me resisto, tiene más fuerza, me acerca y vuelve a morderme el cuello, esta vez me trago el quejido y me aguanto por completo el dolor. Se libra de mi otra mano y pasa la suya por debajo de mi remera para tocar la piel de mi torso. Al primer contacto me estremezco y el muy puto sonríe. Agarro su aleta mecánica y lo fuerzo a retroceder. Dije que no se la haría fácil. Intento tener algo de dominio, aunque fallo épicamente, no sé cómo termino estando yo contra la pared, con una de las piernas de Udonta entre las mías, me sostiene por las muñecas a la altura de mi cabeza con bastante fuerza y me besa tan fuerte que creo que mi mente se nubla de nuevo... pero me gusta jugar y no puedo evitar notar que mi resistencia le calienta, así que sigo intentando zafarme. Entre besos y mordiscos suelta una risa leve, aprieta su pierna contra mí y con ello roza toda mi erección, también deja mi boca libre justo a tiempo para que se me escape un gemido que suena demasiado sexual para mi gusto. Sonríe de lado mirándome con esos ojos de fuego y mostrándome sus dientes de tiburón. Lo sabe, sabe que estoy a su merced, el muy bastardo. Sin decir nada se me acerca al oído y pasa su lengua por él, me trago un quejido a duras penas y mueve la pierna hacia arriba para obligarme a jadear, me aprieto intentando no quejarme, incluso cierro los ojos y trago saliva lo mejor que puedo.

·

— Me gusta escucharte gemir, muchacho — me dice al oído y fácilmente podría caer a sus pies con un comentario tan caliente, esta vez no puedo reprimir mis quejidos cuando aumenta la presión de su pierna contra mí.

·

·

·

 **CrEo QuE dEbImOs HaCeR eStO aNtEs**

·

Jadeo sin pudor, mis labios están rojos y queman de la maldita brutalidad con la que nos estamos besando, o mejor dicho, comiendo. Me suelta las muñecas e intenta meter la mano por debajo de mi pantalón, la detengo a medio camino (y tengo que esforzarme demasiado para resistirme a dejarlo hacer lo que le venga en puta gana conmigo), me relamo los labios y puedo notar cómo él traga saliva, lo agarro del maldito abrigo y lo empujo lo más fuerte que puedo. No me interesa ni un poco que pierda el equilibrio y por poco caiga. Me saco mi chaqueta de cuero y la dejo caer al suelo, paso caminando por su lado y cojo la botella de Eliavas, doy un largo sorbo sin tragarlo y me giro a besarlo. Para su sorpresa tengo el licor en la boca y el malnacido se lo bebe sin problemas mientras juega con su lengua dentro de mí, el líquido chorrea por su barbilla y me separo de él para limpiarme con el dorso de la mano.

·

— Quill...

— ¿Qué? — pregunto de la manera más inocente que puedo fingir.

— Eres una puta.

·

Estoy a punto de protestar, sin embargo me jala de la remera hacia él y con su mano libre me aprieta el culo mientras me dedica una sonrisa de lo más lasciva. Me quita la botella y comienza a beber, entretanto yo aprovecho y le quito el maldito abrigo largo, le lamo el cuello y me vengo de él mordiéndolo lo más fuerte que puedo. Yondu aprieta los dientes pero no se queja, me agarra del pelo nuevamente y me lame los labios. Sabe exquisito, todo esto está exquisito.

·

Unos (muy pocos) minutos después estoy sin la condenada remera (me la hizo añicos) debajo de él sobre su cama. Jadeo fascinado mientras me mordisquea dejando marcas y chupones, el centauriano no pide por favor nada y adora que me resista a ratos, mas me he negado bastante a que me desvista más. Esto será lo más justo que pueda y hasta que no estemos ambos solo con los estúpidos pantalones encima, no pienso dejar que avance. Baja su mano en un descuido mío y presiona mi erección por sobre el pantalón, me inclino y le entierro todos los dientes en el cuello con fuerza, demasiada quizás, le he causado una pequeña herida y puedo saborear algo de su sangre oscura, y aún mis labios saben a licor, me los relamo y el sabor se hace embriagante, Yondu me mira conteniendo la respiración un momento. Por lo visto sé excitarlo muy bien.

·

— Está bien, mocoso malcriado — suspira finalmente sin quejarse y se desviste hasta quedar a mi nivel.

·

Está lleno de cicatrices de todas las mierdas que ha tenido que aguantar, y yo acabo de morderlo y hacerlo sangrar, sonrío alegre sin poder evitarlo, al menos esta marca le recordará este día, y no es un mal recuerdo. Me sonríe de vuelta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me sujeta ambas muñecas con una de sus manos por sobre la cabeza. Tiró de ellas pero únicamente logro hacer que me sujete con más fuerza. Baja su mano libre sin apartar sus ojos rojos de los míos, por lo visto no quiere perderse mi expresión, desabrocha el pantalón y me agarra el pene con determinación. El contacto me sobreexcita y gimo escandalosamente intentando apartar la cara, no negaré que igual me avergüenza un poco estar haciéndolo con nada menos que el capitán de los ravager. Me aprieta y me amenaza.

·

— Ah, no. Mírame — me exige mientras me masturba más rápido.

·

¡Con un demonio que juro que no sé dónde está mi cabeza! Definitivamente NO me arrepiento de esto, aunque sé para donde va, de verdad que vale la pena.

·

El tiburón comienza a besarme y mordisquearme los labios mientras aumenta la velocidad y juega con la presión que ejerce. Se relaja un momento y logro zafar una mano, la bajo rápidamente y la meto en su pantalón. No alcanza a protestar cuando tomo su erección e igualo su presión en la mía. Me mira y saca la lengua para lamerme los labios, yo le sonrío y le lamo la cara lentamente, libera mi mano izquierda y con ella vuelvo a agarrar la botella de licor azul y le ofrezco un sorbo mientras lo masturbo. Se nota que hace todo su esfuerzo para no gemir, solo se queja y me mira. Niega el sorbo y sigue quemándome con esos ojos.

·

Tener su mirada fija en mí logra excitarme y avergonzarme a partes iguales. Bebo un pequeño sorbo y dejo la botella en una mesa a un lado de la desastrosa cama. Mi pirata azulado me despoja de los pantalones y todo lo demás. Mis botas son lanzadas al extremo de la habitación de un solo tirón. La música sigue siendo estridente y notoriamente rockera, maldito punk. Ahora que estoy oficialmente desnudo me gira sobre la cama y quedo echado sobre mi estómago, estoy a punto de protestar cuando me tira del pelo fuertemente obligándome a arquear la espalda, me lame el cuello de la base a la nuca y escucho cómo se desabrocha el pantalón con una mano. No negaré que me tensé un poco, pero vamos, sabía que esto iba a terminar con Yondu montándome, no importa ni un solo poco que yo sea más alto o tenga más energía, él es excesivamente más dominante que yo. Su lengua algo áspera termina lamiéndome la oreja mientras me acaricia las piernas y las separa un poco.

·

— Dame un segundo — me dice el capitán de piel azul y busca algo en una cajonera junto a la cama, no alcanzo a ver qué es lo que saca de allí, solo sé que cuando vuelve me mete los dedos en la boca —. Lame — me ordena y yo me niego. Se ubica entre mis piernas, me levanta el culo y me coge por la erección, vuelve a meterme los dedos en la boca y yo obedezco mientras me hace gemir —. Muy bien, chico.

·

Sin previo aviso me mete los dedos por el culo y siento un calambre de dolor que me atraviesa. No puedo evitar tensarme y apretar los dientes. Yondu aprovecha de morderme el cuello por detrás y mi mente me recuerda la imagen de un par de gatos follando... eso me convierte en la maldita gata de este mercenario de cresta roja. Duele, y bastante, pero saca sus dedos tan impetuosamente como los metió y de pronto siento un calor demasiado agradable que pasa a relajarme por completo.

·

— ¿Qu-qué demonios me hiciste?

— Te metí un regalo — dice sonriendo entretanto se masturba sobre mí.

·

Vaya regalo. Sé que es, he escuchado de él. Tecnología alien a la vanguardia de la perversión. Me acababa de meter una maldita Ka'riahk, una especie de canica roja que dentro mío soltaría lubricante y un químico que me excitaría aún más. Ahora tendré que sobreesforzarme en no correrme. Que ya es bastante imposible teniéndolo sobre mí, masturbándose con esa expresión de superioridad y total control, quejándose y jadeando. Creo que por fin entiendo a Tercea, Yondu sí que sabe follar.

·

No tardo mucho en jadear y babear de placer a cada roce o toque de Udonta en mí. Cada lamida, beso, chupón o mordida me hace perder la cabeza. El de ojos rojos comienza a masturbarse contra mis nalgas y pierdo el control, levanto la cola para hacerle entender que me está haciendo perder la paciencia. Siento sus manos fuertes en mi cadera y de manera brusca me gira nuevamente, esta vez para dejarme boca arriba. Nota mi cara de pregunta y contesta mi duda sin que la formule.

·

— No eres una cualquiera, Peter. Eres MI chico, quiero verte la cara mientras te hago gritar. Es un buen recuerdo que quiero de ti.

·

Me coge las caderas con fuerza, me las levanta a la altura de las suyas y comienza a introducir su erección en mí. Suelto un grito de éxtasis por la avalancha sensaciones que siento de golpe, placer por sobre todas. ¡Bendita Ka'riahk! Todo está tan húmedo, ¡y se siente tan putamente bien!

·

Se inclina sobre mí, para besarme tranquilamente por primera vez, me toma por sorpresa, termina el beso y se separa de mí un par de centímetros con su sonrisa sardónica en la cara. Yo cruzo mis brazos por sobre su espalda, jadeando, le lamo la cara pausadamente a modo de invitación y él comienza a moverse dentro de mí. Siento que pierdo la cabeza cada vez que me embiste, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, a este ritmo no podré resistir mucho. Le clavo los dientes en uno de sus hombros y lo araño sin piedad cuando aumenta el ritmo. Es completamente embriagante escucharlo gemir junto a mí. Más fuerte, más fuerte. Más rápido, más rápido. Me estremezco en un grito de placer cada vez que golpea así de fuerte. Jadeo sin parar. Pero al parecer mi tiburón no está del todo contento con tenerme al borde de la locura. De sorpresa coge mi pene y comienza a presionar hacia arriba y hacia abajo al ritmo que me penetra, al mismo jodido vaivén. Me está cogiendo al tiempo que me masturba y simplemente es demasiado.

·

— ¡Y-Yondu, p-para! — ¡No quiero correrme aún, maldito pirata!

— Oh, claro que no, chico.

·

No creí que fuera posible que se sintiera mejor... pero me equivoqué. Él no se detuvo y yo no pude seguir resistiendo. Me estremezco en un espasmo de placer y al tiempo que grito me corro con fuerza, mi semen cae sobre mi estómago y se escurre por la mano del líder ravager. Él detiene su movimiento, yo trato de recuperar el aliento, me sonríe con la mirada aún embriagada de placer, se lleva la mano con la que me acaba de masturbar a la boca y le da una lamida. ¡Joder! No puede ser más sexual. Me sonríe y lentamente sale de mi interior. Ah, no, eso si que no, si cree que solo yo voy a correrme, está muy equivocado. Le pongo las manos encima de los hombros y lo obligo a caer de espaldas sobre el borde de la cama, me mira sorprendido, ahora yo estoy sobre él.

·

— Mi turno — digo relamiendo mis labios entre jadeos.

·

Me siento sobre él a horcajadas a la altura de su miembro, abro bien las piernas y me introduzco su pene nuevamente y muy despacio. Yondu suelta un gemido excitante y comienzo a moverme, a subir y a bajar por su palpitante erección, agrego presión al apretar las nalgas, él estira una mano a mi cuello y me sujeta con fuerza mientras gime y disfruta, su otra mano está sobre mis caderas y con ella me indica levemente la velocidad que quiere. Ambos estamos ebrios del otro. Aprovecho y cojo la botella de Eliavas con el poco licor que le queda, bebo de ella y dejo el líquido chorrear por mi pecho, Udonta se incorpora un poco para beber de mí, me lleno la boca y lo hago tomar lo que queda en un beso, mientras meneo las caderas en círculos. Aumentamos la velocidad, sus jadeos y gemidos son cada vez más entrecortados. Aprieto con más fuerza, me coge de las caderas y me penetra lo más fuerte que puede mientras siento como se corre dentro de mí.

·

— ¡Puta madre, Quill! — exclama una vez que recupera el aliento. Yo me levanto de encima únicamente para echarme a su lado, jadeando.

— Creo que debimos hacer esto antes — comento con una sonrisa pícara.

— Estoy de acuerdo, chico — suspira devolviéndome la sonrisa.

·

·

·

 **Te DaRé SoLo Un Día**

·

Dormimos como doce horas, yo me levanto primero, Yondu duerme a mi lado y sonrío como un estúpido al recordar la noche anterior que aún se vislumbra en nuestra piel, tengo el pecho y cuellos llenos de chupones y marcas rojas de mordidas, y mi pirata espacial también las evidencia. A duras me incorporo fuera de la cama, a penas soporto el dolor de espalda y no voy a negar que me molesta sentarme. ¿Quién lo diría? Y terminé encamándome con el maldito. Soy un pervertido y un desastre. Aunque me alegro de haberme dado este maravilloso gusto antes de irme.

·

Aprovecho que el centauriano duerme aún, me baño descaradamente en su ducha, salgo limpio y me visto a medias mientras robo todos los datos del "Orbe" desde la computadora personal del capitán del Eclector. Descubro que hay un mapa holográfico en los datos de Yondu y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza lo descargo en la Milano junto a la ubicación del planeta donde está el artefacto en cuestión. Galaxia Andrómeda, estrella binaria eclipsante M31V J00443799+4129236, planeta Morag... Ni cerca ni lejos de aquí. Leo la misión y sigue pareciendo muy fácil. Descargo el nombre del comprador, creo que lo he logrado, estoy robando la misión sin ser descubierto, pero no, el centauriano habla tras de mí.

·

— Así que por eso preguntabas por el Orbe — me giro intentando encontrar una forma de que no se vea tan mal como es.

— Yondu... yo...

— ¿Cogemos, me robas y luego te vas? — me dice serio y yo no soy capaz de mentir después de lo de anoche, así que guardo silencio y rehuyo de su mirada. Él comienza a reír y yo no sé cómo reaccionar —. Quill, ambos sabemos que hace bastante tiempo que te quieres ir de aquí. Y no eres tan bastardo como para acostarte conmigo por unos datos que puedes robar tan fácilmente.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo te crié, mocoso. ¿Tan estúpido me crees?

— No, es solo que... No entiendo — le digo mirándolo a los ojos.

— Chico, ya tienes la información, coge la Milano y ve — ¿Qué? Esto debe tener una trampa — Pero... — ¡Lo sabía! —. Te advierto que toda la tripulación sabe del Orbe y que vamos por él, y es buen dinero, cuando se den cuenta que has hecho esto, te van a querer descuartizar — de eso estoy seguro —. Así que te daré un día, escúchame bien, solo UN día de ventaja. Después de eso, tu serás un traidor y yo un capitán muy cabreado, ¿ok?

·

No me lo creo. Yondu me sonríe con su sonrisa de lado y algo irónica y se sienta en la cama nuevamente mientras se desengancha la cresta roja defectuosa para ponerse otro modelo, una especie de mohawk corto menos aparatoso y más brillante.

·

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto al tiempo que Yondu silba para probar su flecha, esta responde al instante y su amo la vuelve a guardar satisfecho.

— Porque eres mi chico, estúpido y todo. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que lo de anoche era tu despedida? Eres demasiado mojigato como para volverte mi amante en esta nave. Obviamente deduje que te irías hoy, pero no te ibas a ir sin darte este gusto, ¿eh?

— Vaya que si me conoces — le halago.

— Termina de vestirte y lárgate antes que tenga que decirle a todo el mundo que eres un ladrón traidor y que tengamos que perseguirte por la maldita galaxia.

— Je, je. ¿Ahora jugaremos al gato y al ratón?

— ¿Qué mierda es un gato, Quill? Creí que habías parado con esos modismos terranos.

·

No puedo parar de reír, me levanto y termino de vestirme mientras el azulado capitán ravager me mira como un felino saciado desde su cama. Tengo todo listo en la Milano, solo tengo que ir a mi camarote por mi walkman e irme. Siento un nudo en la garganta, este fue mi hogar por mucho tiempo, pero de verdad quiero salir a buscar mis propias aventuras, y es bastante agradable que Yondu lo entienda... aunque me va a dar caza después y probablemente si me atrapa tendrá que matarme, la reputación de un pirata está por sobre todo.

·

— Supongo que este es un adiós, Yondu — le digo desde la puerta.

— Recuerda, solo te daré un día. Y si te atrapo yo o uno de los ravagers, tendré que castigarte severamente, chico.

— Ambos sabemos que no eres capaz de matarme, sí de darme una paliza horrenda, pero matarme... lo dudo. De seguro encontrarás alguna buena excusa para salvarme como siempre.

— No tientes a tu suerte, chiquillo. Ahora no estaré para salvarte y si te atacan, nadie irá a ayudarte, si te atrapa uno de los ravagers y no logras defenderte, allí te quedas. Si te masacran en algún lado, yo ni me moveré, ¿ok? — lo conozco, esta es su forma más dulce de decirme "cuídate", le dedico una sonrisa y él pone los ojos en blanco mientras suelta un bufido de fastidio.

·

Meto los códigos en la puerta para abrirla, el cerrojo se abre, pero antes de salir por ella me devuelvo sobre mis pasos al trote para besar a Yondu una última vez.

·

— Gracias — musito por lo bajo, sonriendo.

— Ya vete, muchacho. Conviértete en el jodido "Legendario Forajido" con el que tanto nos has fastidiado — se ríe. Yo hago un ademán con la cabeza y me voy sin mirar atrás.

·

·

Me subo a la Milano, ya tengo todo lo necesario, los ravagers siguen de fiesta y ni han notado mi ausencia. Activo los motores al tiempo que le doy PLAY a la casetera de la nave. La música comienza a sonar y yo a corearla, por fin podré ser lo que quiera sin restricción y sin estar a la sombra de nadie. Por fin a la aventura, robaré el Orbe, lo venderé y con el dinero desapareceré y ningún ravager me va a encontrar. ¡Seré una puta leyenda!

·

Ya he dado un par de saltos para alejarme lo suficiente del Eclector cuando recuerdo a.. a... arg, no recuerdo bien su nombre... mmhh, ¿Meredith? Bah, no importa, la llamo de todas formas.

·

— ¿Sí, diga? — contesta la hermosa Kryloriana.

— Hola, eh.. eh..

— Bereet, Quill — dice ella entornando sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres salir a pasear conmigo? — le pregunto.

— ¿Ahora?

— ¿Por qué no?

— Eres insufrible, Quill.

— ¡No! No Quill. Desde ahora se me conocerá como Star Lord — digo resuelto.

— Está bien, Star Lord — dice ella entre risitas.

— ¡Genial! Paso por ti en unas... ¿Te parece en unas seis horas?

— Claro — dice ella meneándose seductora, luego agrega en tono coqueto —. Te estaré esperando, Star Lord — silabea mi nombre entretanto me cierra un ojo y me manda un beso antes de colgar la llamada.

·

Ahora, si he calculado bien, salgo con Beraat, ¿se llamaba Beraat? Tengo un verdadero problema con los nombres. En fin, salgo con ella, la pasamos bien un rato, la dejo devuelta, voy a Morag, robo el Orbe y listo. Debería alcanzarme y sobrarme el tiempo, bueno, siempre y cuando no tenga muchos contratiempos.

·

¡Por fin toda la galaxia sabrá quien es Star Lord, el legendario forajido!

·

·

·

—·.·.·.·-F·i·N-·.·.·.·—

·

 _Gracias a todas por leer este fanfic hecho con tanto cariño. (Quizás haga un one-shot de estos dos en un futuro). Espero disfrutaran leyendo esto tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

 _¡Esperaré sus reviews con ansias, y nuevamente, gracias por todo!_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
